The Marriage of True Minds
by luvly-josie
Summary: After seven years of marriage Rukia and Ichigo divorce. Although they both moved on they still have each other in mind. Love never truly ends with a signature. AU ichiXruki ichiXhime rukiXhisagi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **  
**

**Prologue**

They were always in love. Growing up together she loved him while forcing him to eat sand. During high school he asked her to the dance and she still loved him after he arrived late. In college he would sneak in to the girl's dorm after hours, sharing his secrets with her. She would wait for him after his anatomy class and together they would walk to the local coffee shop where Ichigo always ordered her favorite. At the graduation party her family threw he silently propose to her in the hallway. She waited for him to finish medical school and he waited for her brother to give his blessing. After their third anniversary Ichigo and Rukia bought their first home. An old antique home that took them a year to restore into a dream home. When Ichigo saw the large oak tree in the backyard he knew that Rukia would love it. The tree was large enough to shade more than half the backyard. He even built a bench underneath it and made plans to build a tree house for his future children. Sadly, no child ever graced the backyard or the house. During the time in that house their love had evaporated leaving behind nothing but bitterness.

Rukia was raised to believe that divorce was a sin. Marriage was to last forever during both wonderful and terrible times. Every second he was in her presence, she wanted nothing more than to tell him to stop the divorce. Not because she still loved him but because it would shame her family name.

Ichigo was raised to believe that nothing was more important than love. When his father first told him this he found it clichéd and idiotic. When he finally realized the importance of love it was too late. She left him alone in their large house. It took him several days to discover that she was staying with her brother and that she did not wish to return. He did not object when he was asked to sign the separation papers although his heart screamed for him to.

Couples therapy did not work. She threw her cell phone at the incompetent therapist and he broke the coffee table. Rukia was served with the divorce papers the next day. She spent the day locked in her room flipping through the photo albums she had neglected for years.

Ichigo gave her the house, Rukia gave him the expensive sports car. The only thing she would not give up were the old records they had found in a thrift store during their honeymoon. Ichigo could not comprehend why she would want to keep them. Not once has she on her own initiative did she play a record. Ichigo usually listen to them in his office after dinner. Frank Sinatra's voice would wander down the stairway into the bedroom that they rarely shared. Rukia would wait for the records to stop and when they did, she would wait for him to return to bed but he never did and she never asked him to.

Their marriage as well as their love was finished.


	2. Is That All There Is?

**Chapter One: Is That All There Is?**

"Meow" a pure black cat staggered across the porch. Rukia gave the cat a mean look but it only rubbed itself against her bare leg. She bark but the cat responded with a purr.

"So cat what is your name? You don't have a name do you? Well you should. No one should go without a name. From now on, your name is Mr. Cat… I know not very original but it's the best I could come up with." Mr. Cat purr as Rukia scratch him behind his ear.

It was the beginning of spring. The air bloomed with life and for some reason this depressed Rukia deeply. A breeze floated by ruffling her white dress and flipped the pages of her open book.

"Mr. Cat did you know that everyone falls in love during the spring? I hope that a nice lady cat walks on by and you two fall in love and have little kittens."

"Talking to cats now?"

Rukia look up to see her soon to be former sister-in-law walking up the driveway.

"Karin? What are you doing here?"

"Am I no longer invited here? I didn't know the divorce was going that bad" Karin was hurt. Rukia immediately held her arms open out for Karin giving her a warm hug.

"Don't say things like that. You are my family no matter what happens between your brother and me. Your welcome here anytime. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks. I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to say hello. When did you get a cat?"

"Oh it's not mine. Even though I named him already but he just showed up out of nowhere"

* * *

"Where is your mother kid?" Ichigo sternly asked the sobbing little girl. The girl was the spitting image of her mother. Her mother just happened to be his new receptionist. Ichigo felt a little guilty. He was only looking for a file and did not mean to step on the little girl's hand.

"I don't know! I can't find my mom!" she yelled sobbing harder.

"Kurosaki-sama, please forgive me for bringing my daughter to work today but the babysitter cancelled." Orihime ran to her daughter. Ichigo bend down in front of the little girl giving her a bright smile. At first the girl was terrified. Only a second ago he had a deep frown and his amber eyes shot daggers. Now he was giving her smile.

"It's fine Inoue. It was really my fault for stepping on her hand. Would this lovely young lady accept my offer of ice cream as an apology" holding out his hand Orihime's daughter declined by hiding behind her mother. She peek out at Ichigo who was still smiling.

"What is her name Inoue? I've never met a lady who refused ice cream before. I doubt this one would too"

Before Orihime could answer her daughter spoke up. "My name is Inoue Sora pleasure to meet you!" She gave Ichigo a huge smile and hugged him. This threw Ichigo off guard and Orihime pull the child off him.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-Sama she's a little too um what's the word for it? Friendly a little too friendly"

Ichigo stood up turning to Orihime.

"Well she better be friendly when I take her to my favorite ice cream shop. You can come too Inoue"

"Oh no thank you I'm lactose intolerant"

It was a lie and Ichigo knew it. Immediately she regretted her words. Sora was confused to why her mother would reject such an offer. It was free ice cream.

"…since when? Just yesterday I saw you eating yogurt on top of your cereal," Ichigo said.

"You caught me in a lie…I guess I can't refuse now" Orihime said blushing.

* * *

A large man push the small raven hair woman down to the ground and instead of helping her up continues to walk down the street. Rukia look to see that her coffee spilled on top of her book ruining the cover.

"HEY! Watch where you're going fatass! People are trying to walk here!" she yelled waving her fist in the air.

"I wonder what your brother would say if he saw this?"

Rukia turn around recognizing a head full of red hair. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him.

"Re-Renji! You're back! Oh, my god you're back! How was it? Europe I mean how wonderful was it?!"

They hugged and Renji could not believe how amazing she looked. Her eyes were still bright and violet and her body was slim and petite. The only thing that was different about her was her hair. It was long reaching down past her elbows.

"It was great. Lots of beautiful gals lusting over me of course" Renji boasted.

"Lusting over you? With those eyebrows?"

"Shut up! Besides ladies dig the tattoos"

"Dig? Gals? Did your vocabulary shorten during the last three years?"

"You're one to talk. So this is it eh? Not bad I was expecting it to close down after one year but it's still here"

He eyed the small bookstore. The large display windows held posters and newly released books. There was nothing special about it but Rukia consider it her whole world.

"Yea she's beautiful. Come in I have all your photography laminated and on a wall. My customers loved the photo of the poor women helping the rich man up from the ground. If they hadn't read the article they would've thought the two fell in love"

Walking into the bookstore Renji realized why Rukia was in love with it. Although it looked small on the outside it was large on the inside. Large bookshelves clearly labeled the many different sections. Rukia had dedicated a large wall to articles and photos that she found interesting. It was mostly covered by the colorful photos Renji took. It was a perfect place for Rukia the bookworm only the large chandelier in the center of the store was out of place. It suspended above the register and the display of different chocolates. Renji worried that if an earthquake were to hit the large chandelier would crush Rukia.

"They did" he responded.

"That's not what the article said! It said the rich man snubbed the young lady and left her for another wealthy woman"

"Well that article was lie. That's why I left most of those articles were lies" Rukia was surprise but once she saw Renji's angry face decided against asking him for specifics.

"So what happened to the couple?"

"They fell in love but she…was killed by his wealthy parents who opposed the union. So he abandoned the family and all the money and went to live with her people"

"How sad"

"It is…well speaking of happy endings how's yours?"

"Not so happy. You haven't heard have you. Ichigo and I are in the midst of a divorce," she said miserably. For a split second her face was sad but quickly disappeared.

"SLOW DOWN! I just get back in town and I was expecting a miniature Ichigo running around here and you're telling me you are getting a divorce?!"

"Renji lets not talk about it right now"

"Oh I get it you don't want to relive the painful moments. It's all right Rukia the pain would end and you'll find an even better man then Ichigo"

"Umm that's not it…it's just that I have customers right now. How about we meet for lunch?"

"All right. Same old place?"

"Where else would I eat?" she said smiling. After Renji left and Rukia bagged her customer's purchases, she couldn't help but think of Ichigo. She imagined him walking into the bookstore with a bouquet of red roses and then carrying her out with her employees and customers cheering in the background.

"Ugh I need to get out more!" she cried hiding her head in her hands.

* * *

" I can't pick a flavor!" Sora breathe hard onto the glass display. All the colors of the candy reminded her of the rainbow.

"Well you can always have a taste before deciding which one to pick" Ichigo said. Sora couldn't stop herself from smiling and asking for a taste of six flavors before finally choosing Coconut.

"Kurosaki-Sama you don't have to do this you know. It was an accident" Orihime sat next to Ichigo waiting for Sora to return from the ice cream counter.

"Don't be foolish Inoue. I step on your kid's hand! I could have broken it. The least I could do is offer some ice cream. Besides, I wouldn't want to be remembered as the mean doctor who stepped on her hand. Don't tell me you don't enjoy ice cream"

"I do enjoy ice cream it's just…you are my boss and it feels strange being with you outside of the clinic"

"You don't enjoy my company?"

"OH NO Kurosaki-Sama it's nothing like that. I enjoy your company very much but-"

"Don't worry about explaining Inoue I understand what you mean." Ichigo let out a light laugh. Orihime liked the way he looked when he laughed. When she began working for him, he always had a scowl that slightly frightened her. All day long, he was relaxed except he would casually glance at his expensive gold watch.

"You keep looking at your watch. Do you have an important appointment today?"

"You can say it's important. It's more that I'm dreading it "

"If you don't mind me asking Kurosaki-Sama but what is so bad about it?"

"I'll be signing my divorce papers today"

* * *

The diner was unusually empty. Rukia found it strange since lunch was usually the busiest time for the wannabe 1950's diner.

"So what happened?" Renji asked leaning in.

"Nothing happened really" Renji was surprised. He was expecting a long story on how Ichigo ruined the relationship.

"Did the idiot have an affair? I told him at the wedding if he hurt you I'll kill him"

"Yea you and my brother were very clear about that. No he did not have an affair although I wish he did" She looked depressed again.

"Why would you wish for something like that?"

"Because then everything would be a lot simpler. I could easily blame our failed relationship on his affair and move on. I could easily tell myself that he was not the right man for me and that his affair proved it. Yes, an affair would have made things a lot simpler. No, our relationship just failed I don't know how. There were always fights… We would fight all the time and we wouldn't speak for days until another fight erupted. I started sleeping alone, he started sleeping in the guest's bedroom. The inept counselor said it was a failure of communication. I don't know we just we just fell out of love. Maybe we should have dated others before getting married… On the other hand, maybe it was wrong ever since I pushed him out of the tree house. I just don't know"

Rukia force herself to listen to the clings and clanks strolling from the kitchen. This was her favorite diner and although she came often, she came often with Ichigo. They would usually sit on the left side of the diner in the corner booth. Today she sat in the right section with Renji. She wonders how long it would take before she would be able to sit on the left side again. Renji saw her sad face and playfully threw his straw wrapper at her.

"Hey cheer up. I know it's bad but perhaps this is the best thing to happen to you"

"Huh? How?"

"Well now you can be independent and you can go out and date and do what you want. No more checking in with your husband or waiting for him to return from work. I think it's for the best really"

"Thanks Renji…so where are you working at now? I mean what could possibly tear you away from Europe?"

"Well other then the lying and scheming assholes I worked for, I caught up with an old friend from high school who just inherited a magazine. He offered me a job there. The pay is great and he's a pretty honest guy so I know that I'm not photographing just any bullshit"

Their order arrived and Renji was amazed what he saw on Rukia's plate. She ordered a large double cheeseburger with everything on it, French fries, onion rings, and a side salad. He had forgotten the appetite the petite woman had. He had forgotten many things.

"Whub magbabine?"Rukia asked with her mouth full of onion rings.

"That new political magazine called Seiretei. Remember Hisagi Shuhei? Yea he's my new boss."

"I remember Shuhei from high school. He was a colorful character"

"He was a ladies' man with a bright language."

"Yea I remember him. You know he once asked me out but I turned him down to go to the dance with Ichigo. Someone told me that Shuhei almost drank himself to death that night"

"You were a real heartbreaker back then. Hey, why don't you come with me to see him today? We can relive old memories and now that you're single maybe, you can give him another shot?"

"Yea it'll be nice to say hi. Besides I'm too lazy to work today"

Rukia let out a large belched which drew the waitresses and the other customer's attention.

* * *

When Orihime, Sora and Ichigo returned to the clinic Uryu was waiting for them. He stood in front of Orihime's desk obviously irritated that Ichigo left him alone to handle the patients.

"Where have you been Kurosaki? Inoue? I thought I told you that this is not a daycare so what is your daughter doing here?" Uryu asked giving Orihime a stern look. Sora was intimidated by the large man wearing the white coat. The way his eyes looked at her through his glasses made her feel small.

"Calm down Uryu. Inoue couldn't find a babysitter so I told her to bring her daughter in for the day. Besides, she is a good kid and doesn't cause any trouble. Actually I didn't even notice her until I stepped on her hand."

"I don't like children Kurosaki. They get in the way and they have sticky fingers"

The people sitting in the waiting room couldn't help but turn their heads. Sora looks down at her fingers. They weren't sticky and she didn't like sticky foods so why would Uryu hate her?

"What's your deal with sticky fingers? Are you afraid of sticky fingers?"

"No I'm not afraid of sticky fingers! It's that we're in a clinic and we need it to be clean. Sticky fingers have germs and germs make people sick."

"And we get paid when there are sick people"

"It doesn't matter I don't like children. Keep the girl out of my office and Inoue please bring me a cup of coffee. Four sugars two creams." He stormed off into his office slamming the door loud enough. Ichigo turn towards Orihime giving her a casual smile.

"Don't worry Inoue you won't get fired I would never let that happen. Uryu well Uryu is just being Uryu. Let him know that I'll be back later. I need to go handle some things"

"Kurosaki-Sama…thanks for the ice cream it was nice."

"No problem. And don't hesitate to bring Sora around here again. Uryu may hate kids but I'm a partner here and I just happen to like kids" Ichigo waved leaving the clinic once again. For a while, Orihime just stood there watching the door Ichigo left through, until a sick patient vomited all over her daughter.

* * *

"Abarai? Hey I thought I told you not to come in until Monday. What are you doing here?" Shuhei said loudly looking up at an article his reporter wrote.

Renji slap Shuhei on his back "Well I wanted to show off my new office to an old friend of mine"

"Well your friend is going to be disappointed you only have a cubicle"

"What a shame and didn't you say you had a hot secretary waiting on you hands and foot? Hello Hisagi-kun" Rukia smile at Shuhei who instantly dropped his coffee and the article he was reading.

"Ru-Kuchiki-san? Is that really you?" He was in awe. The girl he was in love with during high school was standing right in front of him. Sixteen years later he was finally seeing the girl of his dreams.

"In the flesh"

"Wow I haven't seen you since high school. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. This is some amazing place you have here."

"Stop you're making me blush. Hey, how about we grab some lunch? As a sort of a reunion lunch? I took Renji out to lunch the day he returned to this great place down by the beach"

"The best burger I've ever tasted" Renji said. Renji couldn't help smile. He saw the spark in Shuhei's eyes and the blush Rukia was trying to hide. He saw himself as a genius. Obviously, Ichigo was the wrong guy for Rukia and now Shuhei finally had a shot. Renji always thought that Shuhei was better than Ichigo.

"I'm sure someone as beautiful as Kuchiki-san wouldn't want some burgers. They also have some great salads and pastas it'll be great! What do you say Kuchiki-san?"

"I would love to but it would have to be some other time. I just had lunch with Renji and I have an appointment in an hour. Well I had better head off. Renji don't be a stranger stop by any time. It was nice seeing you again Hisagi-kun. Sayonara!" Rukia wave her hand flashing her smile at Shuhei who could have sworn his heart stop. When she left Shuhei glared at Renji in disbelief.

"Renji I didn't know she was still in town. I assumed she would move somewhere else with Ichigo"

"Believe it or not she was always here in town and Ichigo is no longer in the picture"

"What happened?"

"They got married and now they are getting it over with. She's signing the papers today"

"You mean after all this time I could have another chance with her?"

"Go for it" Renji scratch his head as Shuhei gave him the weirdest smile he had ever seen.

"Ichigo is a really idiot. To let someone like Rukia go…"

* * *

"If you just sign here you will be officially divorce" Ichigo's lawyer said passing him a pen.

At first Ichigo hesitated. The blank line stared at him. Thoughts ran through his mind of ways to stop the divorce. It was his final shot to declare his love to her and hopefully she would return the feelings.

Ichigo's hesitance made Rukia uneasy. If he hesitated then obviously he was doubting their divorce. This made her doubt the divorce. She reminded herself that this was for the best and the sooner it happened the sooner she could go back to reading her coffee covered book.

"What are you waiting for you idiot? Sign the papers so I can return to the store," she said.

Ichigo gave her one last look before giving his signature. Then Rukia gave her signature.

That was it, they were no longer Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. Actually, Rukia wasn't sure what she was anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Just so we're clear, Rukia and Ichigo do not end up together…or do they? Hmmm I guess the only way to find out is leave me tons of reviews to keep me motivated. And when I'm motivated, I write instead of sitting on the couch eating smores and watching G.I. Jane.

Josie


	3. As Time Goes By

**Chapter Two: As Time Goes By**

**Six Months after the D****ivorce**

"You named the cat Mr. Cat?" Shuhei tried to hide his laughter.

"It's not funny. Ok it is but I was being unoriginal and when I tried calling him something else, he would not respond. So I just kept calling him Mr. Cat. I think he has a Mrs. She sometimes comes by and stands outside the kitchen window and he'll disappear all night. I'll see him passed out on the couch the next morning so obviously he had a great time."

Shuhei smile at Rukia. The blue dress she wore that night made her look and feel glamorous. It was their first official date. Before that, he would "casually" stop by her bookstore and take her out to luxurious restaurants for lunch. It wasn't until Rukia told him that she would be happy with a sandwich and fries did he finally stop. That night he took her to the most romantic restaurant in town. A French restaurant with low ceilings and small candles on the tables. Shuhei enjoyed the glow the candle gave Rukia. He also enjoyed the fact that the eyes were focused on him.

Although her eyes were focused on him, her mind was not. She thought of the restaurant Ichigo took her during their honeymoon. How he played footsies with her while ordering dessert. She recalled when he threw a blueberry at her head. She responded by grabbing a fistful of cake and throwing it at him but missed instead. The cake landed on the woman behind him. She wonder if Ichigo thought of those moments like she did.

"This soup is delicious," Shuhei said.

"Is it really? Mine is too but yours looks a lot more appetizing" then as if on cue Shuhei offered a spoonful of his soup to her. Rukia was appalled. Who would do this on their first date?

"Have some. Don't worry it won't kill you"

"But-but aren't you afraid of germs?"

"Not your germs"

Rukia accepted his gesture but still felt troubled. It was because that was exactly what Ichigo would have said.

* * *

**One Year after the Divorce**

"Kurosaki-kun how about these colors for the wedding?" Orihime asked Ichigo after he was done with a patient. Sora was busy at her mother's desk coloring an elephant green.

"Orihime stop calling me Kurosaki-kun it's weird. We've been engaged for a month and you still won't call me by my first name?"

Sorry I've been so use to Kurosaki-kun I've sort of forgot your first name" This made Sora, Ichigo and the patients eavesdropping laugh.

"Well then don't worry about it. Take all the time that you need in remembering my name. Well Sora and I are off will you let Uryu know?"

"He left for lunch already. He said that Kotesu-san is in charge until he gets back"

"The mean doctor said you were an air head and that's why Kotesu-san is in charge daddy," Sora said brightly. She had been calling Ichigo 'daddy' for three weeks now and every time she said it Ichigo's heart melt. He ruffled Sora's light brown hair while scooping her up.

"Well the mean doctor is a jerk and jealous because he can't color inside the lines as well as you do. Say good bye to your mom and blow her a kiss."

Sora did what was told and waved goodbye to all the patients in the waiting room.

"Oi, Inoue have you seen Kurosaki?" Isane asked before looking through a file.

"Yes, he just left with Sora to look at a dance school. She wants to become a ballerina and Kurosaki-kun is looking for the perfect school." Her smile was large and radiant.

"Well good luck with that. Why are you still calling him Kurosaki-kun? Aren't you getting married in a few months?"

"Well…" Orihime looked around to make sure there was no one nearby and in a low voice said, "It's just weird. I'm not ready to call him by his name yet. It doesn't feel right. I love him but I don't think it's time. Not yet perhaps on the day of our wedding it will be."

"Inoue…no offense but maybe the fact that you're not saying his name is a sign that you're not ready to get married?"

"No no no don't say that Kotesu-san. I love him with all my heart and you've seen him with Sora. He treats her as his own…It's just not the time to say it"

"I don't want to sound rude or anything but maybe you're just in love with him because he has a job, loves your kid and willing to take care of you"

"Kotesu-san…" Orihime grew tense. Now the seed of doubt was planted deep in her mind. She could not believe that Isane would say something like this but somehow it felt true. Perhaps she doesn't really love Ichigo. She wasn't even sure she knew what love felt like.

"Oh no Inoue never mind! It's obvious you do love him I'm just jealous because I've been sex starved for months." Isane realized that she said that loudly and now all the patients in the waiting room were staring at her.

* * *

"Kurosaki- I mean Kuchiki-san, how are you? I haven't seen you in so long" Uryu and Rukia shook hands.

Uryu was craving a strong alcoholic drink and ran into the first restaurant that had a bar. It was a dark restaurant with high ceilings and expensive tablecloth. The first person Uryu recognized at the bar was no one other then the amazing Rukia. Only this time her dark hair was cut short just barely reaching her shoulders. She looked amazing and there was this special glow around her. Uryu on the other hand looked as though he was in war. His white doctor's coat was stained with blood and his tie was loose around his neck.

"I've been great really. It's been such a long time Ishida-kun. How are you and the clinic?" Rukia said.

"All right it's just lately I've been doing most of the work" Uryu responded.

"Oh how come?"

"You're ex husband has been slacking"

"I'm sorry…Oh this is my boyfriend Hisagi Shuhei. Shuhei this is an old friend of mine Ishida Uryu. We met in college. He owns a clinic downtown." Rukia moved to the side to reveal a tall man with several tattoos on his face. Uryu question if the 69 on his face really meant the 69 he had in mind.

"Pleasure to meet you…I'll be right back dear. I see my old investor and I want to boast about how great the magazine is going. Nice meeting you" Shuhei immediately disappear leaving Rukia and Uryu alone. Uryu still could not recover from the shock of how beautiful Rukia looked. He quickly place his order: A shot of whiskey and leave the bottle.

"He's the editor of that new magazine right?"

"Yes that's him"

"Wow you've really have been doing well haven't you?"

"Yes, the store is going great I'm making more profit. I'm dating such a wonderful man and get this I have a cat now" She slowly drank out of her large martini glass. Uryu found it strange because he recalled that Rukia did not drink alcohol. She changed so much. So much for the better he decided.

"I thought you hated animals"

"Apparently I don't. A cat just walked on by and I fell in love with it."

"I'm getting jealous Kuchiki-san"

"Don't be…um Ishida how is he?"

Rukia fiddled with the bottom of her glass avoiding eye contact with Uryu.

"If you mean Ichigo I guess you can say he's all right. He could be better and he's made a couple of bad decisions but he's all right. Still breathing air"

"That's good…it's funny I still have his old records and sometimes I listen to them…sorry I thought I was over this."

Uryu, in an attempt to comfort Rukia, place her hand in his caressing her palm with his thumb. Rukia was grateful for the small gesture and knew that she had found a worthy ally.

"Love doesn't disappear in one year…," he said before taking another shot of Jack Daniels.

* * *

"Oi, Uryu where the hell have you been?" Ichigo ask Uryu. Uryu ignored him still recalling his recent meeting with Rukia and Shuhei. He casually walked by the waiting room, Orihime's desk and straight into his office. Ichigo would not give up and follow him.

"Have you gone deaf? Oi, I'm talking to you Uryu. What the hell is with your smile?"

Uryu was still smiling while Ichigo shut the door.

"If you must know Kurosaki I am smiling because I had a wonderful lunch with a wonderful woman."

"So you had a date?"

"No it was not a date. I ran into an old acquaintance of mine and yours and had a magnificent lunch with her and her new boyfriend"

In an attempt to sound uninterested, Ichigo examine the books on Uryu's shelf.

"So you guys had a threesome?" Ichigo said with a fake disinterested voice.

"Are you dense Ichigo? I was with your ex-wife Kuchiki-san and her new boyfriend Hisagi Shuhei. They have an incredible relationship. She was happy a lot happier then she was with you."

The book Ichigo held fell to the ground. Ichigo quickly recover from the shocking news and place the book back in its proper place. He gave Uryu a serious look, watching for any indication of a lie.

"She told you this?"

"Kuchiki-san didn't have to tell me. I saw it in her eyes. You remember her eyes don't you?" Uryu's voice held a spark of rejoice in it. " Giant orbs of violet that flashed her emotions. Yes today those violet sphere's flashed love and happiness. I think Hisagi-kun will propose to her soon."

"Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"You were the one who barged in demanding where I was so I simply told you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I bite my thumb at those who haven't review. (lol Shakespeare reference)

Josie


	4. Just Friends

**Chapter Three: Just Friends**

**One Year and Three months after the Divorce**

The black cat lay lazily on the green couch licking its paw. When it heard the sound of tires pulling into the driveway, it curiously went to the front window. It sat on the window still watching the bright speck of orange walking back and forth from the front steps and to his car. The black cat heard Rukia calling, but simply ignored her. He choose to focus on the strange orange haired man who was now frozen in front of the door. Rukia called its name again. This time the cat turned toward the direction of her voice but as on cue a bright orange cat totter by on the front lawn. The black cat heard Rukia entering the room but slip out through the dog door before she could spot him. Rukia searched the room for the cat holding the bottle of champagne carefully in her arms.

"Mr. Cat where are you? Mr. Cat- shit!" The bottle of champagne Rukia recently bought crashed into dozens of small pieces and ruined her new white rug. Ichigo carefully opened the front door careful to not attract any attention. He felt a sense of nostalgia walking into his old home. The furniture was rearranged and he even noticed the ruined new rug.

"You need help cleaning that up?" Rukia turn to see that it was Ichigo. Apart from him suddenly appearing in her house, he was wearing the tie and leather jacket Rukia bought him for their seventh anniversary. She recalled that the night ended up with Rukia moving out and staying at her brother's mansion.

"What are you doing here? No how did you get in?" Ichigo dangle a pair of keys in the air.

"I made four copies when we first moved here. It's your own fault for not changing the locks."

"I assumed that you wouldn't return. What do you want?"

"I just came to stop by and say hello. Actually, I wanted to return these to you. Their presence aggravates me." He placed a small plastic bag on the couch. Rukia could tell that they were books, but she wasn't sure which ones."It's the feminist books you were reading. I thought that taking them away would drive you insane but after I read one of them, I realized that you would never go and blow up businesses that were owned and operated by males. You're not that crazy"

"So I'm crazy now?"

"Aren't all wives crazy at the end of a divorce?"

"Have you been watching that women's channel again?"

"Sort of. I usually fall asleep. You rearranged everything?"

"It needed a change"

"I'm surprised you haven't sold the house. "

"I haven't felt like it."

"You've changed"

"You haven't…Would you like want something to drink?" she was trying to be cordial.

"You got any liquor? The strong one? This awkward meeting is getting to me"

"I think I have some red wine in the cabinet let me chec- ahh!" Rukia look down to see that she stepped into the broken champagne glass. Her left foot was a mess of fermented grape juice, small pieces of glass and blood. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm bleeding!" Ichigo instantly ran over to Rukia lifting her up into his arms and head straight for the hallway restroom.

Sitting her on the toilet seat, he lectured her on her foolishness while cleaning up the bloody, bubbly mess. There was a large deep cut beginning on her large toe and ending towards the center of her foot. Ichigo tried hard to ignore the nostalgic feeling inside of him. It was soft and warm deep in the center of his chest and he silently cursed himself while reaching for the first aid kit under the sink. Rukia wished Ichigo would leave, but seeing him taking care of her it felt-it felt right.

"You're a blinking idiot Rukia. A blinking idiot"

Shakespeare was their thing. In high school, Ichigo would whisper love quotes in her ear. She found it odd that he would spend nights and days memorizing quotes but secretly she loved it. She loved it so much that she developed the same quirk. Whatever Rukia was feeling quickly evaporated. At that moment, she hated Ichigo.

"Keep your fucking Shakespeare references to yourself"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," he teased. Rukia gave him a disapproving look. She looked around her surroundings. It was a small bathroom one that barely Ichigo himself could fit in let alone two people. One of the four light bulbs above the mirror was out, giving the bathroom a gloomy look.

"Well you wanted some red wine so here it is" Rukia said in a bad attempt of a joke. Ichigo gave her a harsh look while bandaging her foot.

"That was terrible. Please refrain from saying any dreadful jokes in my presence or when anyone else is ever around."

"I'll stop the crappy jokes if you stop the Shakespeare. Are you almost done? Hey, I only wanted you to bandage it up not-" Ichigo began to rub her foot "ohhh that feels good. Don't stop- wait stop! Stop! Stop!" Rukia pushed him away with her right foot. Ichigo was hurt.

"I thought you liked foot massages?"

"I do but not from my ex husband. Well we're done here so you can-ow!" Rukia foolishly stood on her injured foot. She sat back down on the toilet crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to help you u-"

"No! I can do it myself. I just don't feel like moving right now"

"So you're going to sit there all night long?"

"Only until I feel like getting up"

"Come on"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist trying to pull her into his arms. She wouldn't budge wrestling her wrist out of his grasp.

"No let me go!" she growled, baring her teeth like a dog. Ichigo's scowl deepened. He was trying to help her and she was being stubborn. She had forgotten that he was also stubborn. And stronger.

"Shut up. You can't stand up so just accept it"

Ichigo lifted Rukia off the toilet seat carrying her over his shoulder. She bang her fists against his back, protesting. He carried her into the living room throwing her down onto the green couch.

"Shut up at least now you're on the couch. I'll go grab some stuff so you can be comfortable and leave."

Rukia couldn't stop pouting until she saw him bring in her favorite chappy blanket and pillow. He carefully tucked her in, his body close to hers. She loved the faint smell of his cologne- the same cologne that she bought him a year ago.

"You don't have to leave... it's nice you know" her soft voice whispered.

"What's nice?"

"Being taken care of."

Ichigo stood up scratching the back of his orange head before responding, "I am a doctor"

"I forgot how it feels to be taken care of…it's been a long time hasn't it Ichigo?"Rukia couldn't stop from smiling. This made Ichigo's scowl soften- by only a little. He didn't like the look Rukia was giving him. It was a happy look but still painful to look at.

"Yea it has been a very long year"

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" her smile faded away and Ichigo's scowl faded with it.

"I just…wanted to see you"

"You shouldn't be here."

Ichigo sat down next to her holding her soft hand in his. It was trembling so he squeezed it, "I know," he said.

Rukia bit her lip before continuing, "You're getting married"

"How do you know?" This surprise Ichigo. The only mutual friend they shared was Uryu. He asked Uryu to keep the engagement a secret from Rukia. Except Uryu ignored Ichigo's orders and ran straight to Rukia's bookstore. After Uryu announced Ichigo's engagement, many other old friends who were still bitter that Rukia left him would 'casually' walked into her store to announce the engagement. It was difficult for Rukia at first but at the end of day she was with Hisagi. Hisagi made all her difficulties slip away.

"I ran into a few people and let's just say they didn't hesitate in letting me know about your new engagement…so when is it?"

"Tomorrow" the minute it was said he wished he could take it back. Rukia looked down pulling her hand away from Ichigo.

"Isn't she wondering about you?" she asked referring to Orihime.

"She's at her bachelorette party"

"And nobody threw you a bachelor party?"

"I already had one, I really don't need another"

"Do you ever wonder…what if? You know what if we waited or dated others or what if instead of rushing into a divorce we…actually communicated," she said.

"Communicated?"

"About us…we just fought and we did lots of useless fighting"

"I recall that you once threw the water can at me."

"You hid my suitcases"

"That was to stop you from leaving" He held her hand again. Rukia didn't pull away. She squeezed it lightly.

"It didn't work…what did happen?" she asked.

"We stopped loving each other…actually I think we forgot how love felt"

"Yea that's what I think. I wish…I wish that- I don't know what I wish for anymore." Rukia pull her hand away, hiding her face in her lap. Rukia choked back tears before continuing, " You know I still listen to your records sometimes. Actually all the time. I put them on in your old office and I'll just listen to them while I'm in the kitchen. If you want, you can have them back. I don't want them anymore."

"I don't want them either." He wrapped his arms around her lightly kissing the top of her head while she wept in his shirt. After her eyes ran dry, he looked straight into her red tear stained face.

"Want some pizza? I'll order your favorite and I'll even let you get the chappy shape pepperoni."

At first Rukia chuckled, wiping the tears on her cheeks away, "Idiot, they don't make chappy shaped pepperoni. You're only teasing me."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to make you feel better"

"Can we get the pizza with breadsticks?"

"If you want it then yes."

After the pizza arrived, they both dived into the extra-large extra-cheese pepperoni pizza with bread sticks. Ichigo did not even realize how much he had eaten until he rolled onto the floor submitting himself into a pizza coma.

"This is the best bachelor party ever," he said loudly over the terrible movie that was playing.

"Eating pizza with your ex-wife and watching a terrible and ridiculous kung fu movie?"

Ichigo didn't even realize it was a kung-fu movie. He was so consumed by the delicious pizza he had forgotten what he agreed to watch.

"Yea that sums it up"

"We're friends now are we?" Rukia asked. She was still lying down on the couch. Her ex-husband/doctor/friend had forbidden her from getting up- even to use the restroom without his consent.

"I hope so"

"Good... You should meet Shuhei. He's wonderful."

"You should meet Orihime and Sora-"

"Sora?"

"Her daughter. Well I'm adopting her tomorrow- so basically my daughter"

"How old is she?"

"She turned seven in December. "

"She was born in the same month as our wedding."

"Actually, she was born on the same day."

"December 10th?" This startled Rukia. His daughter was born the exact day Ichigo and Rukia said their vows. It was difficult for Rukia to imagine Ichigo's first reaction discovering his new daughter's birthday. He seemed nonchalant about it.

Ichigo cleared his throat before continuing, "Yea...you should really meet her Rukia. Sora is just an adorable young girl. She looks just like Orihime only smaller." Ichigo gave Rukia a big grin while his mind faded away thinking about Sora. " She has this habit of walking up to strangers and asking them weird questions. She's friendly and she loves hugs and being carried. Her hugs are warm and they just stick on you for a while."

Ichigo didn't realize it but he broke Rukia's heart again. She felt a small remorse that they didn't children. Something they both wanted. She pushed the ill thoughts away from her mind and returned Ichigo's grin. "She sounds amazing"

"She is"

* * *

**The Next Day- Kurosaki's Wedding Party**

The ceremony was small. Only those close to Ichigo and Orihime were invited. Therefore, every single one of the twenty-five guests felt it was perfectly fine to be drunk. Ichigo couldn't help but think about his last wedding. Everyone there was civilized and kind. No one went up to the bride and pulled her into a French kiss (it would be difficult to get the blood out of Keigo's shirt). Also, the Kuchiki's and their noble acquaintances were at the last wedding. No one dared to drink more than their limit with Byakuya's icy eyes watching them. Ichigo in an attempt to escape the chaos of his own wedding snuck outside to the cold crisp air. He had received a box of cigars as a wedding gift from his father and was considering smoking one. He never smoked before (he was a doctor) but was certainly tempted to.

"Kurosaki you're missing you're wedding." Ichigo was taken aback by Uryu's voice. He didn't have to turn around to know that Uryu was drunk- he could smell the strong scent of vodka.

"I just needed some air" Ichigo said loudly avoiding Uryu's eyes. He heard him stumble for a bit before Uryu was finally able to put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You're not very good at hiding it" Ichigo winced at his friend. Uryu didn't appear drunk. He just looked angry.

"Hiding what?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"You think this is a mistake." Uryu shook his finger at Ichigo " You're obviously comparing your wedding with Orihime-san to your wedding with Rukia-san"

"I'm not. I love Orihime." An obvious lie that anyone could see.

"We all mistake love when suffering from heartaches"

"What the hell is your problem? Obviously I married Orihime because I love her."

"Of course you do. Only you don't love her the same way as you love Rukia-san"

At first Ichigo consider punching Uryu. Uryu was a thirty-seven, single, miserable alcoholic. There was no way he could possibly know what Ichigo was feeling. There was no way Uryu could even comprehend what Ichigo was feeling. Certainly, there was no way Uryu could possibly be right. Except he was and Ichigo himself knew it.

"You're right. I do love Rukia and I always will but only because we've been together are whole lives. Orihime and Sora are something different. Orihime and I will stay together forever," Ichigo protested.

"That's what you said about Rukia" Uryu just stabbed in him the heart.

"You're nothing but a bastard," Ichigo growled before walking back inside the reception hall.

"You're right." Uryu yelled loudly after Ichigo. " Yet, I am also an honest man. Perhaps the most honest man alive. I'll only speak the truth Ichigo. Don't ever expect me to sugarcoat everything just to make you feel better. You're not that fucking special!"

* * *

**One Week Later**

Renji carefully examined the melon. It was a clear bright sunny day. It was also a hot day and it amazed Rukia that the fruit didn't wither under the cruel sun. A week had passed since she last seen Ichigo and instead of sitting inside waiting by the phone for Ichigo to call she went to the local farmer's market. She also brought along her best friend Abarai Renji revealing the awkward but fun night she shared with her ex-husband.

"It was perfectly fine Renji. Nothing happen, we're friends now." Rukia picked through the other melons before moving on to the next stand with Renji tailing behind.

"A guy doesn't show up to his ex-wife's house to hang out and eat pizza the day before his wedding"

"Does this look fresh to you?" Rukia held up a squash to Renji's face. She was so short that she had to stretch her arm just to reach his face. "He only wanted to make sure everything was fine between us. He seemed sincere and we're having lunch when he gets back from his honeymoon today."

"What would his new wife think of it?"

"I'm sure Orihime would be fine with it. He seems to really care about her. You know they have a daughter?"

"Orihime. A daughter?" Renji was stunned when he heard the name Orihime.

"Yea he adopted her. She was actually born on our wedding day. I'm not sure how Ichigo could live with that."

Renji's face grew pale "What's the new wife's name again?"

"Inoue. Inoue Orihime. Why do you know her?"

"I think so." Rukia stopped long enough to look at Renji. "No, no actually I don't. Just sounded familiar" he quickly covered. Rukia rolled her eyes before turning towards the berries.

"Renji, smell this. Doesn't it smell good? I think I'm going to make a smoothie tonight. Wow it's barely summer and it's so hot… You know Ichigo misses you Renji. You should start speaking to him again."

"You mean its okay to speak to him again?" The sun got brighter reflecting itself off his dark sunglasses.

"I didn't know you needed permission to speak Ichigo."

"Well I wasn't sure if it was okay with you. I thought you won me in the divorce"

"We didn't split our friends."

"Then why aren't you speaking to Chad or that Asano guy?"

Rukia took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat gathering on her forehead. She was unsure of what to say. She didn't want to admit that Renji was right. That would only boost his already large ego.

"Well…their loyalty is with Ichigo so it was better to just- I don't know we just haven't spoken. But that doesn't mean you're not allowed to speak to Ichigo. You're your own man."

Renji pulled Rukia into a quick hug. After letting her go he took off his sunglasses and made eye contact with the petite woman, "Rukia, don't worry I'll always be by your side. Besides Kurosaki always knew how to piss me off. Guys like him-"

"You guys aren't gossiping about me are you?" Both Renji and Rukia turned to see Hisagi Shuhei. He stood out with his 69 tattoo and the choker tattoo around his neck. People were more astonished by the way Hisagi looked then Renji- who had tattoo eyebrows.

"Hisagi! Didn't know you would be here" Renji shook Shuhei's hand. Then Shuhei planted a kiss on Rukia's cheek making her blush a deep pink.

"A source of mine has a day job here. Need some information on a homicide case. Well Rukia aren't you glowing today. Happy to see me?" He couldn't stop grinning. Rukia did seem happy but it wasn't because of him. Renji wondered how Shuhei would react if knew that Ichigo and Rukia were 'just friends'.

Rukia chuckled, " As long as you don't get yourself in trouble I'll always be happy to see y-"

It was strange. It happen so fast. At first, her violet eyes rolled back into her head revealing the white. Then her basket full of fresh fruit and vegetables fell to the ground- followed by her small body.

"Rukia?!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. I've been playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. You have to tear that game away from my hands. /**

Borrowed from The Bard (William Shakespeare): 'Marriage of True Minds', 'A Blinking Idiot', 'The lady doth protest too much methinks'

So now Ichigo is friends with his ex-wife. That could only mean trouble.

Next chapter 4: Every Prince Charming has a Secret.

Review or there will be no update on April 6th.

Josie


	5. Every Prince Charming has a Secret

**Chapter 4: Every Prince Charming has a Secret**

The first thing Rukia saw when she opened her eyes was the CPR chart on the wall. The room felt familiar to her. She noticed the plain blue wallpaper and heard the monitor beep.

"Don't worry Rukia. You just had a case of hyperthermia," the voice said. Rukia turned her head to see it was Kotesu Isane. One of the doctors at Ichigo's and Uryu's clinic. It took Rukia several seconds to realize that she was in her ex-husband's clinic. She felt strange. Never before had she felt so weak and tired. She also felt clammy under the uncomfortable ugly blue blanket with her head rested on a stiff pillow.

"Hypa-wha?" she muttered.

"Heat exhaustion. We lowered your body temperature and gave you plenty of fluids through the IV. You'll be fine although- Ishida Sensei would like to speak to you in a bit." Isane gave another one of her smiles before turning around.

"ISANE-SAN! ISANE-SAN!" a small child voice called. A small orange-browned hair girl ran into the room forcing a magazine into Isane's face. "Look! Look! Isn't it great?! She is the best dance teacher in the world and she's coming here! Isn't it gr-hello are you Isane-san's patient?"

Rukia didn't have to know her name to know who she was. Ichigo described her perfectly. Her gray eyes shined brightly along with her wide smile. Her hair was long down to her waist with a small pink bow clipped above her ear. It was Ichigo's new daughter and Rukia felt a pang of jealousy. She slowly sat up and gave Sora her fakest smile.

Isane felt uncomfortable. Unsure what to do she took the girl by the hand leading her out towards the door. "Um, no Sora-Chan this is Ishida-sensei's patient, Kuchiki Rukia. We need to leave her alone so she can recover-"

Sora pulled herself away from Isane dropping the magazine onto the floor. She rushed right next to Rukia.

"Why are you Ishida's patient? You should be my daddy's patient instead! He's the best doctor in the whole world. I bet whatever you got my daddy can make you all better. When I fell off my bike, he cleaned me up and gave me a kitty band-aid." Sora pulled up her skirt to show Rukia the kitten band-aid on her knee "Do you need a band-aid? I have lots of different kind of band aids I can share."

Rukia was unsure what to say. What do you say to your ex husband's kid?

Isane quickly pulled Sora away again, "Isn't she cute? Sorry Sora-Chan but Kuchiki-san needs to rest now. Besides you need to get ready for when your father returns."

The looks on Sora and Rukia's faces change precisely at the exact time. Rukia's fake smile faded and Sora's questioning looks turned into excitement.

"Okay. Goodbye" Sora waved goodbye, picked up her magazine and skipped towards the door.

"Wait- you're Kurosaki Sora right?" Rukia asked.

"Yea that's my new name! Wait how do you know?" Sora became suspicious that this woman already knew so much about her.

"I know your father- Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia adjusted the bed so she could sit up and Sora sat towards the end of the bed. Isane watched anxiously from the doorway unsure of what to do next. Sora's wide gray eyes question Rukia.

"Really? How?" Sora asked softly.

Rukia stay silent for a moment. What was she suppose to say to her? That she left her husband because they couldn't have children? "He was my- he was my childhood friend. He also use to be physician."

That was simple.

Sora was surprised. She was fascinated with Ichigo's childhood stories although he did skimp out on a few details she loved listening talk about his old friends. Sora loved watching Ichigo gaze back into the past of innocent times. Sora moved herself closer to Rukia. She felt connected to Rukia for some reason.

"Wow so my daddy was your doctor too? You knew my daddy when he was a kid too?"

"Sora-Chan, Kuchiki-san needs to-" Isane once again tried to grab Sora but was stopped by Rukia's hand.

"It's all right Isane. Let her stay." Isane looked once at Sora then Rukia. Rukia's eyes silently asked Isane to leave. She took a deep breath before giving Sora a reassuring smile and quietly left the room shutting the door behind her. Isane questioned if she was doing the right thing but something about Rukia fascinated Sora. Isane at first thought it was the connection they shared- their love for Ichigo, until she remember that Rukia no longer loved Ichigo. Why else would she leave him if she didn't love him.

"How did you meet my daddy?" the girl asked. It took Rukia a small amount of time for her to remember. Ichigo had been in her life for so many years that she could barely remember the first time they locked eyes. Then it hit her. She chuckled first, which confused Sora.

"It's a funny story actually. We had this little neighborhood gang when we were eight or nine. He was the new kid and one day he just walked into my tree house and demanded we let him in our gang. My best friend Renji- who was the leader at the time- said no. I was second in command and the only girl in the whole gang so I told Ichigo to get lost. Of course, Ichigo was stubborn and said that we would let him in whether we liked it or not. Then he said if a snobby little girl like me could join well so can he. I was so mad when he said that."

"Did you let him in?"

"Eventually we did. We had to since I pushed him out of the tree house breaking his arm. Renji got worried that Ichigo would tell on me so we let him join in exchange for keeping us out of trouble."

"You broke my daddy's arm?" Sora asked horrified.

"Eh, I didn't mean to. It was an accident and I was try-"

The door burst opened. Both Sora and Rukia watched as the tall man with glasses walk towards them.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki? Haven't I told you to never disturb my patients?" Uryu scolded giving her the meanest look he can make. Poor Sora was so frightened by the man she could not bring herself to even look at him.

"I'm sorry Sensei! I'm sorry I'll leave now. Good bye Kuchiki-san, thanks for the story" Sora rushed out of the room before Rukia could say anything slamming the door behind her. Rukia faced Uryu.

"You don't have to be a jerk to the poor kid" this time she scolded. Uryu ignored her disapproving look and checked her monitor.

"I hate kids you know that. Besides, she's _his_ kid and disturbing you when you should be resting. Just because you're hooked up to an IV doesn't mean you're in the clear. Oh and I had to make a… phone call" Uryu tried his best to not make eye contact with Rukia instead focusing on her chart.

"A phone call? NO you didn't! Did you call her?" Rukia grab Uryu's arm forcing him to face her. He tried his best to not look frighten but it was difficult now that Rukia had him by his collar.

"I had to. We have a strict policy about notifying families and since you're not married to either Abarai-kun or Hisagi-kun she was the only I was able to reach"

"You know you just fucked me over right?" Rukia released Uryu lying back down against the stiff pillow. Uryu went back to staring at Rukia's monitor. "When she gets down here and sees Renji she's going to strangle me. And when she meets Shuhei…"

"You haven't told her about Hisagi?"Uryu asked.

"What am I going to say? Not only am I divorced but also that I'm having sex with my new boyfriend who is the editor of a liberal political magazine? Not exactly Kuchiki standards you know"

"So when she walks in through the front door…" Uryu turned his head back towards Rukia with a wicked smile.

"I can't believe you called her," she said again in disbelief.

"Well what can I say Rukia? Your sister is my kind of woman."

* * *

"So this is Kurosaki's clinic eh?"

Shuhei looked around the large clinic. There was no one in the waiting area and the new receptionist disappeared the minute they walked in. Renji laid back on the plain plastic chairs with his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffee table.

"Yea" he muttered before closing his eyes. Ishida had already assured them that Rukia was okay but he still did not feel okay. He tried his best to look and act casual about the situation. Shuhei could not sit still. He would pace around then sit then stand right back up to pace again.

"He keeps it nice. Where is Kurosaki anyways?" Shuhei asked.  
"On his honeymoon"

"So he got over Rukia pretty quick. I don't understand how anyone could get over a woman like her"

"Well he always was a moron- hey!" a bright red ball slammed into Renji's face. He saw the ball bounce right back to Sora. "What the hell kid?! You can't go around throwing balls in the clinic!"

"Sorry mister. My daddy lets me do it all the time." Sora seemed un phased that Renji was mad. She blink at him twice before continuing to bounce the ball around. Renji quickly jumped to his feet and walk towards Sora. He overshadow the girl but she ignore him continuing to play with her ball.

"Well who's your dad? I'm pretty sure he doesn't accept this kind of behavior"

"Kurosaki Ichigo the best doctor in the world"

Shuhei stopped pacing and Renji backed away. Renji was uncertain on what to say to the girl.

"Y-you're-"he stammered before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yea that's my kid. It's been a long time Renji" Ichigo and Renji made eye contact first. At first Renji looked bitter but it quickly faded when he saw Sora rushing into her father's arms. Ichigo took her into his arms spinning her a few times before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy! What did you bring me?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Hey there kid. Your presents inside the suitcase" he looked around for Orihime who was still by the door. No one notice that the reason why Orihime was hesitant to walk in was that she saw Shuhei and Renji.

"Ichigo and…" Renji knew who she was. She knew who he was. There was no need for introductions but that didn't stop an oblivious Ichigo.

"Oh this is my wife Orihime. Orihime this is an old friend of mine Abarai Renji." Ichigo strained his neck to see the person behind Renji. It took a second but he recognized that face. "Aren't you Hisagi Shuhei?"

Startled, Shuhei held out his hand to Ichigo and then Orihime. "Yea, I'm amazed you remembered me."

"Well you do look different. Haven't seen you since high school Hisagi. The tattoos…"

"Don't worry about them. SO just got back from the honeymoon eh?"

The tension in the room was thick. Shuhei wonder if Ichigo knew he was with Rukia. Ichigo wonder if Rukia and Shuhei were having sex. Orihime tried her best not to look at Renji and Renji couldn't take his eyes of Sora still hanging onto Ichigo's neck.

"Yea we did. If you don't mind me asking what are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked placing Sora back onto Earth.

"Well…" Renji started, "Rukia fainted at the farmers market today. Ishida said it was heat exhaustion and that she would be all right"

"Ichigo isn't Rukia you're ex wife?" Orihime asked quietly. Sora looked up towards her mother's pale and worried face. She didn't understand what Orihime meant by 'ex wife'. Sora only knew that her mother was father's wife. Sora looked up towards her father. He made no reaction. Just blinked before walking towards the hall where the patients were held.

"Yea, I'm going to go check on her." Ichigo said "Sora don't play with the ball inside"

Another few seconds flew by. Orihime took Sora by the hand leading her into Ichigo's office without saying a thing to Renji or Shuhei.

"Sora let's go inside Ichigo's office."

Renji and Shuhei watched them walk in to Ichigo's office, once again leaving them isolated.

"So that's the new wife?" Shuhei asked.

"Yea that's her."

"Um Renji it seemed like you knew her"

Renji sat back down before telling Shuhei a story that took place nine years ago.

* * *

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. It hurt him to see her like that hooked up to an IV. He went to her bedside taking her hand into his.

"Ichigo, you're back?" she asked pulling her hand away. Ichigo gave her a small scowl stealing her hand again.

"Rukia are you okay? Uryu let me see her chart"

"First of all I am her physician" Uryu's face turned into a deep shade of red "and you can't just barge in her whenever you feel like it! I already told that brat of yours to stay out and I'm telling you too."

"Just give me her damn chart!"

Ichigo with Rukia's hand in his right and his left into a fist was ready to punch Uryu.

"GUYS! Calm down both of you. I'm fine Ichigo really I am"

"Don't you have a wife you should be with Kurosaki?" Uryu sneered. Ichigo took the chart out of Uryu's hand then gave Rukia a concerned look.

"Rukia I'm glad you're alright. Can we speak for just a moment? Alone" Uryu didn't have to look at Rukia to know what she wanted. He was annoyed at both them. The way Ichigo acted and how Rukia let it happen. He left the room slamming the door behind him. He consider telling Orihime what her husband was doing but decided against it. He really did not like Abarai and Hisagi was worried to death already. He let out a heavy sigh heading towards another patient's room.

When Rukia was certain that Uryu was no longer outside, she pulled her hand away again."I met her," she said somberly.

"Met who?"

"Sora…she's a little cutie. She reminds me of someone but I just can't place my finger on it."

"What do you mean?"

"Her eyes, there's this powerful force behind them and just everything about her. I can't place it but I feel like I've met her before"

Ichigo was confused "I'm not sure what you mean." He took Rukia into her arms squeezing her tightly.

"Ichigo!" she said against his shoulders.

"Shut up. I heard you were ill and I thought the worse so just shut up and enjoy the hug."

Rukia was hesitant at first but she could not stop her arms from wrapping themselves around Ichigo's waist. It felt warm and nice to be surrounded by his body heat again.

* * *

"She was a really nice lady and she told me a story about her and daddy when they were young. And that guy Renji was their friend too-" Sora babbled on about her meeting with Rukia. Orihime tried her best to keep her fake smile on but it was difficult. One because her daughter just met Rukia. Two because she felt that Ichigo did not really love her.

It was the second night of their honeymoon when she heard it. At first, she thought she was imaging things. Then she heard it again. With his head close to hers sleeping soundly, she felt the whispers on her face. It pained her to see him acting sweet with her but dreaming of Rukia. The second to last night he said 'love' and 'Rukia' during his sleep. Orihime wanted to run out of the hotel and scream at the stars. Now he was face to face with her again. Something that distressed her.

"Honey, how about if you keep your meeting with um, Kuchiki-san to yourself? It's better if you don't go around talking about it okay?"

"Okay. Mom?" Sora did not face her mother.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you call her daddy's ex wife? I thought you are his wife?" Sora knew what she was asking but it was still too difficult for her to understand the meaning. Orihime stood up and went to her luggage avoiding her daughter's eyes.

"I am but she's his old friend. Now come look at the presents we brought you"

* * *

"You can't be serious Abarai. Just jumping to conclusions like that?"

Shuhei demanded answers. Answers Renji did not feel like revealing.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. I'm just certain it's her" he responded in a low whisper.

"Are you going to tell Rukia?"

"Not now. If she finds out she'll feel it's her duty to tell Ichigo now that they-" Renji quickly stopped. He wasn't sure if it was all right to let Shuhei know that Rukia and Ichigo were 'friends' again. Shuhei's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Now that they are what? Abarai what were you going to say?"

"Eh, nothing just ignore me. I'm not going to tell Rukia anytime soon. I'll just keep this a secret for awhile when things die down"

"Abarai Renji, you were always one to keep things a secret. That's how you break hearts and destroy relationships you know"

Both Shuhei and Renji turned at the same time. There she stood the older version of Rukia. Her hair was pulled back into a tight chignon, an expensive navy blue coat hung on her small frame. The expensive pearl necklace that her older brother Kuchiki Byakuya gave her gleamed under the florescent lights. She wore dark sunglasses but when Renji's mouth dropped she happily took them off and shooting him her infamous devious smile.

Kuchiki Hisana was back in town.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank you for reading this far and for all your reviews too. I made it a very long chapter for a reason but first I want to make a few things clear before I deliver some depressing news.

1. Hisana is not Byakuya's wife. She is the middle child, Byakuya being the oldest and Rukia being the youngest.

2. Uryu is 37 and the oldest of the group with Ichigo, Rukia, Hisagi and Renji behind at 36. Orihime is 26 and Sora is 7.

3. So far this Hisana is not the Hisana that we are familiar with in Bleach. This Hisana is a bitch with a plan.

**YuyuKawai:**I'm glad you liked the previous chapters. Originally, Ishida was not going to be in this chapter but after realizing how much you liked my version of an older Ishida I just had to put him in. You are going to be surprised in the upcoming chapters. Also, I wish you a very happy birthday and this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Rinny87: **I'm glad you noticed Renji's reaction. I was trying hard to not make it so obvious so that way when the truth came out it would be a big shocker. Now I'm worried that it might be too predictable and I'll have to change my outline again.

* * *

**Okay now for the bad news. Due to some personal issues, I will not be updating any fan fictions for a while. I really love writing The Marriage of True Minds and Power, Corruption & Lies. I put a lot of creativity and work into those two and I'm proud of how far I've gotten without giving up. I'll be gone for all of April and maybe the beginning of May. I promise that when I return I'll have at least two chapters ready for you with a few secrets revealed and a very happy Ishida.**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 5: Sisters O Sisters **

Hisana pushed past Ichigo with Rukia in the wheelchair. "Move it Kurosaki. My sister is the responsibility of the Kuchiki's and therefore your words are meaningless to me. "

Ichigo stood in front of the clinic door blocking the exit with his arms. Hisana who was already irritated with Renji and Orihime shot daggers through her violet eyes. Poor Rukia felt her sister's anger rising and knew that if Ichigo didn't move then he would be torn into millions of pieces.

"Rukia will recover perfectly under my care," Ichigo growled, "You don't need to drag her off across town when she's get-"

Hisana moved close to Ichigo their noses nearly touching.

"Kurosaki, when you divorced my sister you humiliated my family. What you want or what you think will not be recognized by this family. The Kuchiki's will make the decisions and you will just sit back with your scowl and play with your new wife and brat."

The room fell silent after she said that. Renji felt the need to say something but could not muster the courage up. Shuhei and Uryu silently agreed with Hisana. Rukia felt ashamed and could not bring herself to even look at Ichigo. Isane silently tried to move Orihime back into Ichigo's office but Orihime would not budge. Orihime knew that if she left then Hisana would have won. She would have succeeded in hurting Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't care. Rukia was his patient and it had nothing to do with her being his ex-wife. He hated when someone went against his orders. He also hated Hisana. Ever since they were children she tried to stop Rukia from associating with Ichigo and Renji. She once tried to convince Rukia out of marrying Ichigo the day before her wedding. She even dared to compare Ichigo to Renji!

"Why did you come back Hisana? You abandoned your sister on her wedding day and ignored her for years. Now you're back acting like the big protective sister?"

**Please leave reviews for when I return in May.**

**Josie**


	6. Sisters O Sisters

**Chapter 5: Sisters O Sisters **

"Hisana?" Renji blurted aloud.

"Abarai. Who are you?" she asked glaring at Shuhei. Shuhei extended his hand out to Hisana.

"Hisagi Shuhei pleasure to-"

"No it's not a pleasure." Hisana cut him off brushing past the startled men. "Where's my sister?"

"She's down the hall in room 7." Hisana turn her head to see it was Uryu. "If you please follow me, there is something I want to discuss with you Kuchiki"

"Ah, Ishida you never change do you?" Hisana replied with a smile. Shuhei and Renji turned to each other as Hisana and Uryu walked away towards his office.

"She's baaaccckkk" Shuhei sang, Renji rewarded him with an elbow to the gut.

* * *

Ichigo held Rukia on with all his strength. Rukia could feel her face turning blue. She struggled for an ounce of air but he still wouldn't soften his bear hug.

"Eh! Ichigo -you're suffocating me" she managed to strangle out in a weak voice.

"Sorry. " Ichigo quickly pulled back, reaching for her medical chart. He tried avoiding eye contact with Rukia, which caused her to chuckle. Ichigo looked up but quickly turned his back.

"Um…your chart looks good. You just need to stay hydrat-"

Rukia reply in a bored voice "Uryu already told me"

"And you will be able to leave most-"

"I know Ichigo I don't need a broken record to remind me."

Ichigo placed the chart back in its place. "Well you're going to be fine Rukia"

She knew that he wasn't trying to reassure her but himself. Rukia put him through a scare and he tried to cover it up with that awful scowl of his.

"Why are you in here anyways?" she asked boldly.

"I just-I-"Ichigo stammered. Rukia quickly became irritated.

The pregnant pause between them made Rukia anxious. She quickly brought up the subject she knew she would regret asking.

"How was your honeymoon?"

Ichigo blink a few times trying to remember his honeymoon. For a minute he had forgotten he was married. "You could say it was romantic. Orihime had a wonderful time on the beach."

This surprise Rukia. Whenever they went to the beach with Ichigo, he would always complain.

"You don't like the beach" she said trying to not sound angry. She knew he was changing, she didn't want him to change. Rukia wanted Ichigo to stay the same old angst, annoying but lovable man she fell in love with. She quickly blame Sora for this, then she changed her mind to Orihime. That woman made him soft she thought.

"Well for a week I did"

For a week? He couldn't like the beach one day for her.

"And Hisagi?" Ichigo asked

Rukia gave him her biggest fakest smile replying in a condescending tone, "He's been wonderful. Just perfect, Shuhei really knows me and I am very happy with him."

That should do it. Ichigo would become jealous of Shuhei now. Rukia waited for Ichigo to reply or make some reaction but he had that stupid daze look on his face.

"Ichigo" Rukia wave her hand in front of his face. Ichigo snap out of his daydream. He started to check her vitals confusing Rukia. Shouldn't he be running off the reasons why Shuhei was the wrong man for her? Or did the man she once love really did change?

"Rukia, don't you ever take care of yourself? Didn't you feel hot or anything?"

Rukia scoff at his statement, "Are you scolding me?"

"Well you know better! You're married to a doctor-"

There we go, she thought. He couldn't forget her that easily.

"I was married to a doctor," she coldly reminded him.

"Shut up will ya?" he burst out.

"Don't tell me to shut up idiot," Rukia yelled back.

Ichigo tighten his fist "Don't call me an idiot!"

"You're acting like a child"

"You're the one who started it"

"I did not! You did!" Rukia cried out. It became a staring match between them. The first one to blink would automatically lose. Ichigo felt his forehead dampen with sweat. He was sure he was going to lose until out of nowhere Rukia fell into a fit of hysterics. Ichigo blink twice before his face turn red with rage.

"Why are you laughing?" he yell which only made Rukia laugh harder. His scowl deepen while he stood there waiting for his ex wife to finally calm down. When she finally caught her breath she gave him a huge grin. Ichigo did his best to not smile back but with Rukia it was difficult.

"We are acting like kids again," she said slowly as Ichigo sat down next to her on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"There are just some things that can't be outgrown."

Ichigo sigh, finally everything that Rukia was expecting was beginning. His body close to hers and his hands holding hers. "I think you ma-"he started before he heard the voice of the person he hated the most.

"Oh wonderful the ex's are together again" Hisana's voice boomed through the room startling the unfaithful adults. Rukia instantly pushed Ichigo who fell onto the cold hard floor. Even upside down, he was able to see who it was. Hisana cocked an eyebrow walking slowly to Ichigo. Her face was plastered with the smile she knew he hated. A cocky smile.

"Just like when you were a teenager. You never could keep your hands off her. You also said those horrible pickup lines. "

"Hisana?" Ichigo asked rubbing his head.

"Everyone sounds so surprise that I'm here" Ichigo stood up still rubbing his head. He glance at Rukia who was in shock to see her elder sister.

"You've been gone for such a long time"

"I know Kurosaki now get out."

"I'm her doctor-"he protested.

"I don't care Kurosaki, get out."

He didn't look at Rukia. He simply spun his heels and left the room still confused. Rukia realized that her sister just ruined the moment she was waiting for. Whatever that was.

"Nii-san?"

"In the flesh. Before you ask why I am back, I will tell you. Grandfather ordered me back. He said 'Keep an eye on your sister before she marries that lunatic'. Poor grandfather Alzheimer has ruined him. Not the strong man he once was. Now just a skinny man who can't remember what happened the last twelve minutes."

"He's that bad?" Rukia felt immense guilt. She hadn't spoken to her grandfather in months.

"Don't feel guilty little sister." Hisana said softly, she made an attempt to stroke her sister's raven hair but pulled away before she could notice. "There's not much we can do. Where are your things?"

"Why?"

"Rukia, seriously use your brain for once. You cannot get by forever on your pretty looks. The Kuchikis have donated millions to Seiretei Hospital. Going there will get you the best treatment in the whole country."

Rukia held tightly onto the blanket "You know that this clinic is great." Hisana found the plastic bag of Rukia's things.

"No, I pretended this clinic was great only because of your err" Hisana quickly hid her smile from her sister "…ex husband"

At that moment, nothing would have please Rukia more then to grab her sister's chignon and throw her against the floor.

"Don't make me leave Hisana. Besides I'm an adult and-"

"Ishida-sensei is transferring you himself."

"Why?"

"Look Rukia, I don't know why he's moving you in fact I don't care." Hisana casually and slowly walk to the door, her back facing her sister. "But since Ishida was the one who initiated it. I trust him and he only has the best interest for everyone in mind. I always thought he was a good man. You should have dated him instead. Let me get the nurse to get you a wheelchair" she said before calmly leaving.

Rukia was confused. Why would Uryu transfer her?

* * *

"Ichigo" Uryu calmly walk up to Ichigo handing him a pile of files. Ichigo found it rude that instead of a 'Hello, how are you doing?' he received work instead. "Listen, Kuchiki-san is being transferred to Seiretei and I need to go with them. Cover my patients until I return"

Ichigo drop the stack of files onto the white tile floor. "You're transferring Rukia?!"

"It's a doctor's obligation to get his patient the best care and that is what I'm doing with Kuchiki-san," Uryu said with a heavy sigh. He eyed the pile on the floor considering if he should pick it up or let Ichigo do it.

"She's not in imminent danger and she can recover just fine right here in the clinic Uryu" Ichigo protested.

"Stop being a drama queen Kurosaki." Uryu, realizing Ichigo would never do it, pick the files off the ground trying his best to stack them nice and neat. "I don't need to be a couple's therapist to see that we have a bad situation here. Your new wife is in your office. Why are you spending time with your ex in her room?"

"We're friends" Uryu stare intently at Ichigo "Of course you are"

Uryu patted Ichigo's shoulder and proceeded to the receptionist counter. Ichigo tried his best to remain calm but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Daddy?"

"Huh? Oh Sora, hey sweetie I need you to go back into my office and just stay there for a little bit" Ichigo tried his best to lead Sora away but she wouldn't budge.

"But I want to talk to Ruki-Chan a bit more" she said protesting with a cute pout. She move slowly towards the hall closely being watch by Ichigo. He didn't think Sora get so attached to Rukia so quickly.

Hisana hastily push her sister down the hall with glee in her voice. "After you return from the hospital we should go see a friend of mine who is a real estate agent to sell the hou- "

Ichigo couldn't help but interrupt, "you're selling the house?"

"No, she's just trying to control me again."Rukia responded as they approach Ichigo and Sora. "Hello Sora," she said smiling.

"Hi Ruki-Chan are you leaving?"

"Sora? Inoue Sora?" Hisana asked quietly. No one seem to hear instead focusing on Sora.

"Yea I am leaving. Oh Nii-san, this is Kurosaki Sora Ichigo's daughter. Sora-Chan this is my older sister Hisana."

Sora extended her hand towards Hisana who just glared at her. Sora retreated her hand awkwardly "nice to meet you…I have something I want to show you Ruki-Chan don't move! I'll be right back!"

Sora ran into Ichigo's office just as Orihime and Isane was exiting it. The door slammed close with such fierce it catching the attention of everyone. Rukia and Orihime locked eyes. Rukia knew who she was, that woman was the spitting image of Sora. Except she had large breasts and longer hair. Rukia hated to admit it but yes, Orihime was beautiful. She could see why anyone would take a liking to her.

Orihime immediately recognize Rukia. The pictures she saw on Ichigo's desk before the divorce were clearly not Photoshop. Rukia was beautiful even in an unflattering nightgown. Both women instantly hated each other. Ichigo didn't notice Orihime right away he was too busy with Rukia.

"We have to leave now Rukia," Hisana said as they stroll into the waiting room where Shuhei and Renji waited.

"Listen Hisana I can't allow you to leave. I need to do further testing on Rukia" Ichigo said following them. Renji quickly stood from his seat approaching them.

"Kuchiki-san, perhaps listening to Ichigo is right. He is a doctor after all." Hisana rolled her eyes at Renji's proposal shooing him away with her hand.

"And sadly you are not Abarai, if you were I would have consider your advice. Ishida said it was perfectly safe for my sister to leave and that is exactly what we are doing."

Hisana push Rukia towards the clinic door. "Move it Kurosaki. My sister is the responsibility of the Kuchiki's and therefore your words are meaningless to me. "

Ichigo stood in front of the clinic door blocking the exit with his arms. Hisana, who was already irritated with Renji, shot daggers from her violet eyes. Poor Rukia felt her sister's anger rising and knew that if Ichigo didn't move then he would be torn into millions of pieces.

"Rukia will recover perfectly under my care," Ichigo growled, "You don't need to drag her off across town when she's get-"

Hisana move closer to Ichigo their noses nearly touching.

"Kurosaki, when you divorced my sister you humiliated my family. What you want or what you think will not be recognized by this family. The Kuchiki's will make the decisions and you will just sit back with your scowl and play with your new wife and brat."

The room fell silent after she said that. Renji felt the need to say something but could not muster the courage up. Shuhei and Uryu silently agreed with Hisana. Rukia felt ashamed and could not bring herself to even look at Ichigo. Isane silently tried to move Orihime back into Ichigo's office but Orihime would not budge. Orihime knew that if she left then Hisana would have won. She would have succeeded in hurting Ichigo, even if he didn't know she was there.

Ichigo didn't care. Rukia was his patient (well he wished she was) and it had nothing to do with her being his ex-wife. He hated when someone went against his orders. He also hated Hisana. Ever since they were children she tried to stop Rukia from associating with Ichigo and Renji. She once tried to convince Rukia out of marrying Ichigo the day before her wedding. She even dared to compare Ichigo to Renji!

"Why did you come back Hisana? You abandoned your sister on her wedding day and ignored her for years. Now you're back acting like the big protective sister. Shouldn't you be worried about others?"

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"You tend to abandon a lot of people"

No one knew what they were speaking about. Hisana ignored his statement, he was just being an idiot.

"Kurosaki…You're not her doctor Ishida-sensei is"

Hisana and Ichigo lock eyes. A thought cross his mind. Not once has Rukia spoken up. Perhaps she was ashamed at their behavior. They were making a big scene.

He didn't know what overcame him. He sigh, moving to the side letting the Kuchiki women pass through the glass doors followed by Renji and Shuhei. There was no point in fighting a useless battle, especially if Rukia wasn't on his side. That's when Ichigo finally notice his wife, obviously hurting from the dramatic scene.

Sora skip past her mother and into the waiting room "Ruki-Chan lemme show you my…where she go?" she questioned with her coloring book in her hand.

* * *

"Why did you let her go?" Ichigo asked following Uryu into his office.

Uryu place some files in the filing cabinet before responding, "It was for the best. I couldn't keep her here if you were going to be distracted"

"Distracted?"

"You're married now Kurosaki. If you weren't so intent on trying to move on you would still be with Rukia"

"Are you implying that I'm using Orihime and Sora to get over Rukia?"

"Do you want someone to spell it out for you Kurosaki?"

"You didn't have to transfer her Ishida. My marriage is secure and nothing will get in the way-"Ichigo stop when Ishida slam the heavy cabinet door close. He turn slowly towards Ichigo, his face red with rage.

"Then what were you doing all alone with Rukia in her room?" his voice was unnaturally calm. There was so much fury in it that it actually frighten Ichigo. "Why were you so determined to not let her leave...? Forget it, I'm tired of trying to point you in the direction you should be driving in. If you won't follow my advice then I won't give it out. Goodbye."

Uryu left the room slamming the door behind him. Outside of his office he notice Orihime standing in front of him with a grim face and tears in her gray eyes. Before Uryu had a chance to comfort her, they heard Ichigo break something inside the office.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Uryu manage to say. Orihime gave him a nod then slowly walk out of the clinic leaving behind her family.


	7. Visiting Hours Are Over

**Chapter 6: Visiting Hours Are Over**

Hisana carefully tuck Rukia in the comfortable hospital bed. She called ahead earlier making sure that Rukia would have a private room with a comfortable bed. The bed didn't look like a regular hospital bed. It was a queen size bed with yellow bedding one commonly seen in the maternity ward.

"There you are all set and comfortable. I got you a book I just recently finished-"

"What was Ichigo talking about Hisana?" Rukia suddenly asked.

Hisana step back, unsure at first how to answer "Hmm? Do you really want to know that badly? Or are you just trying to make polite conversation?"

"I'm not an idiot Hisana. What did he me-"

"Perhaps when you're healthy I'll tell you. I don't want you to be upset in your frail health"

"I'm not frail! Just tell me what he meant!" she pleaded.

Hisana delay her response. She didn't have to answer to Rukia, it's none of her business "Since you spoke to me in such a rude tone I'm not going to answer. It had nothing to do with you Rukia and it never will" she answered calmly before leaving with her things. Standing next to the door was her older brother well dressed in a black suit. His arm crossed his chest, his eyes never opening.

Hisana notice him right away, it was hard not to. The man was gorgeous inheriting both their parents looks. "Ah, Byakuya, how long have you been eavesdropping? Long enough to hear our little disagreement right?"

Byakuya slowly open his eyes, watching his sister carefully, "…You've returned…It sounds as if-"

"It's none of her business"

"She's a Kuchiki" was his only response upsetting Hisana even more.

"I don't care if she is. I don't have to tell her anything. What about you why don't you go and tell her? The main family is dying Byakuya…you would not believe the lecture grandfather gave me on 'our mistakes.' Turns out he was referring to me the whole time of course since you are the perfect one."

"…"

Hisana hiss, "I loathe how apathetic you are, especially in our situation"

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt! I just came to bring Ru- I mean Kuchiki-san a slice of chocolate cake." Shuhei could see he was interrupting a 'family moment'. He waved the white bag in the air. Hisana smirk at the thought of her sister eating chocolate.

"She's ill. Giving her cake could possibly make her worse."

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked.

"Hisagi Shuhei"

Byakuya eyebrow slowly crept up his forehead, "Hisagi Shuhei…the editor of Seiretei Politics? You're the one in charge of the smear campaign against-"

"Oi, Shuhei!" Renji called out interrupting Byakuya. "Looks like you met your girlfriend's siblings already"

Hisana and Byakuya reacted at the same time "Girlfriend?" "That's a lie!"

Renji smile while pushing Shuhei closer to the Kuchikis "Ohh so you two didn't know?" he asked innocently.

"No they didn't know but now they do…thanks you idiot," Shuhei whispered towards Renji. Renji grin grew larger.

"Well you guys can catch up before the wedding! Go in Hisagi, Rukia is waiting for you." Shuhei quickly ran past Byakuya and his terrifying eyes slipping into Rukia's room. Renji continue, "I'd like to chat with my old employers."

"No thank you Abarai. I have some important business to attend to" Hisana gave Byakuya a final look before strolling out of the hospital.

"Why did you not tell me Abarai?" Byakuya question softly.

"I don't work for you anymore. Besides Rukia didn't want you to know"

"Understandable" Byakuya glance at the door shoving his hands into the pockets of his suit. Renji watch him walk down the glittering white hospital hall before calling out to him.

"Oi, aren't you going to visit Rukia?"

Byakuya didn't turn back just continue to walk down the hall ignoring such a silly question.

* * *

Hisana hit the steering wheel with her fists. She hated that her rental car suddenly died on her when it was fine just an hour ago. She ran her hands through her expensive bag annoyed that she misplaced her cell phone (probably at Kurosaki's clinic) now she was stuck in the hospital parking lot. Just wonderful.

"Ugh. Why won't you start? Start start start!" she yelled slamming her fists against the dashboard. The engine started up only to die on her a second later. She gave out a frustrated sigh admitting defeat. Out of nowhere someone knock on her window surprising her.

"Need some help?" Uryu asked through the closed window. Hisana quickly exit her car surprise to see Uryu had parked his car right next to hers. What a coincidence.

"Ishida! You've come to rescue me!"

"Anything for you Kuchiki-san. I'll happily drive you back to your hotel"

"Um, yes…How did you know I was going to a hotel?" she asked suspiciously climbing into the passenger seat. It was strange his car was small on the outside but inside there was enough space for her to extend her feat and sit comfortably.

"I just figure it out. I know you and your family aren't on the best of terms. What are you going to do with your car?"

"I hate driving…I'll just call Madarame to come pick it up"

Uryu carefully left the parking lot heading straight for the freeway. There is only one hotel Kuchiki Hisana would stay at: The Seiretei Grand Hotel coincidently owned by her family. "You sure the car will be okay there?"

"It's a rental and it is a hospital parking lot. With guards covering every inch of the place since that baby kidnapping incident I doubt anything will happen to it" she replied with a chuckle "Have you thought about working at the hospital instead of the clinic?"

"Many times. Kurosaki…he is difficult but he is a good man and doctor. You should cut him some slack."

"Kurosaki? Never. I hated him since he was twelve and I always will. Those two" referring to Rukia and Ichigo "are idiots and now they are too attach to each other they can't let go. Perhaps Rukia would benefit more if she moved in with me at our Grandfather's mansion. "

"Mansion?"

"In Karakura Town"

"Why would you move her there?"

"…"

Uryu exit the freeway. Many possibilities of why Hisana would move Rukia cross his mind. He settle on the issue that Hisana must be lonely and that Rukia would keep her company. He chose not to press it any further instead changing the subject.

"You know Kuchiki-san, maybe we should have lunch"

* * *

Renji carefully snuck past the nurses' station. Visiting hours have been over for two hours. When he was out of their sight he bolted towards Rukia's room carefully avoiding bystanders. He knocked twice before opening the door.

"Rukia" he called out.

"Renji?"

He gave out a sigh of relief before walking into her spacious hospital room. He was lucky, it was difficult to see patients after visiting hours.

"Hey, you still up?"

"I'm awake. Wow what smells good?"

Renji gave her the paper bag full of fast food, "I saw Hisagi bringing you some chocolate so I got you a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake to make up for it."

Rukia couldn't help but smile. The red head knew her like the back of his hand.

"Real food thanks!…It's odd how much you know me but Shuhei doesn't." Rukia gave him a cheeseburger as Renji pulled a chair right next to her.

"It's not his fault really," he said.

"He said he couldn't find carrot cake…so he got me chocolate. Last time I ate chocolate I vomited my organs."

Renji sighed again, "I know what you're thinking"

"Do you really know Renji? Or are you just saying that knowing I'm going to tell you anyways."

"Both actually…not everyone can be like Kurosaki you know."

"Today he spoke of going to the beach with Orihime"

Renji look at her intently "Ichigo hates the beach"

"I know! He changed Renji. It was as if most of the Ichigo I loved was gone.

Rukia waited patiently for Renji to agree with her. He slowly finish his meal before taking a sip of Rukia's milkshake then letting out a loud burp. Rukia roll her eyes in annoyance. He enjoys taking his time.

"It'll be easier for you two to be friends now," he finally said placing his hands behind his head. That wasn't the answer Rukia wanted.

"How did she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Change him. He's calmer and not as rash as he use to be. She did something. Probably used her unnatural sized breasts to entrance him"

"She didn't use her breasts"

She was in disbelief that Renji was practically going against her, "How do you know? You saw them any man would've gone crazy over them. I never knew Ichigo was that kind of guy"

"Are you jealous?" he asked with that creepy grin.

"No"

Liar.

"The Great Kuchiki Rukia is jealous of-"

"I'm not jealous. There's something odd about that woman and I intend to find out"

"Are you planning on going private investigator on her ass?"

"If I have to"

Renji chuckle, "Rukia you know you're sounding crazy right?"

"Renji admit it you're as curious as ever to find out about her," she protested.

"I'm not curious Rukia. I don't need to know her dirty laundry and neither do you"

"Why is everyone lecturing me today?"

"Maybe because you're acting like a child"

Rukia continue her rant, ignoring Renji and his silly suggestions. "She probably has some dark creepy back story. Maybe she was arrested for a DUI or-"

"Drop it Rukia-"

"-she could be a con artist scamming Ichigo and that kid of hers is really-"

"-you don't know what you're getting into"

"-an orphan she found in Romania!"

"She's a really sweet and modes-" Rukia's head shot up at the mention of "she's" and "sweet."

"Oh please give me a toothache that girl is not sweat. She's manipulative and-"

"She's not like that. Don't say things like that about her." Renji was outraged. Rukia had no right to say those things.

"Why are you defending her?"

"You're really starting to sound like the miserable ex wife"

"You know her don't you?"

"I've seen her around before…when I was living in Karakura all those years ago"

'Seen her around' was code for 'I use to sleep with her but we were in a relationship I swear!' in Renji's language.

"You dated her?"

"Yes"

Rukia was astonished. Renji dated Orihime and didn't bother to tell her. When did that happen? Had he been keeping secrets from her? No, Renji didn't have to tell her every little thing but stuff like this was mandatory. A thought slid into her mind. If Renji dated Orihime then perhaps he was or knew who Sora's father was.

"Renji by any chance is it possible that Sora could be…?"

"No" he bluntly said. Earlier Shuhei asked the same question. Just because he dated the girl doesn't mean he impregnated her.

"I see. Well do you know who is her father?"

"Yea, actually I do" Renji stood up stretching his arms.

"Oh. Care to share that information?"

"Not really. I don't go around reporting sensitive information like that"

Again, he snubbed her. Stupid Renji always have to everything his way.

"Sensitive? You're being ridiculous. I'm just curious and want to know-"

"Not telling you Rukia. Stuff like that is dangerous in your hands. I'm leaving now, call me when you're back to normal"

Renji shove his hands into his pockets, ditching the fast food mess he left on Rukia's bed, casually strolling out of the room. Rukia felt speechless, confused and annoyed at him. She knew he was right but she didn't have to admit it…right?

A bright orange haired man walking past the nurses' station and up the hall caught Renji's eye. Renji stay put watching him like a predator watches its prey. First Rukia gets jealous and now carrot top is visiting the devil woman? Something funny must be in the water. How the hell did Ichigo pass by the nurse's station anyways? He wasn't wearing his white coat or anything that indicated he worked at the hospital but he just breezed past the nurses.

"Eh Ichigo" he said guarding Rukia's door.

"Renji…"

They stood there for a minute studying each other. Who would move first: Ichigo or Renji?

Renji spoke first, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Rukia" Ichigo replied aggravated. Why else would be here?

"You should go home. Visiting hours are over."

"What are you hospital security now?"

Renji ignore the last statement. Fighting in a hospital wouldn't exactly settle anything.

"She really doesn't need to see you right now Ichigo"

"How would you know Renji? Are you her personal secretary now?" Ichigo really doesn't know when to quit it.

"Ichigo I'm not saying this out of spite…just go home. Visit her when she's not in a hospital bed" Renji walked away. Today was just exhausting and a drink sounded nice.

Ichigo thought about leaving…it was tempting to just return home and pretend nothing happened. Only he couldn't go back with a slice of carrot cake. Neither Orihime nor Sora liked it and he wasn't too fond of it either.

He casually walk back to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me?" he asked. A pretty nurse with black hair and pink scrubs glance at him then went back to her computer screen.

"Visiting hours are over sir," she replied in a bored voice.

"No, it's not that. I have something for Kuchiki Rukia but I have to leave right away. Would you please give this to her?"

Ichigo place a colorful gift bag onto the counter. The nurse became interested in the contents of the bag.

"I'll give it to her," she said with a smile.

"Thank you…also please tell her- you know what forget it" Ichigo quickly took out a pen and wrote on the notepad that was lying on the counter. He places the note inside the colorful bag before handing it over to the young nurse "Just give her that. Thanks bye" he said before taking off.

The nurse quickly went through the bag and read the card, becoming disappointed. She was hoping for something…juicier.

Rukia couldn't wrap her mind over what just happened. A week ago she was with Ichigo and felt happy for him and now after seeing Sora and a glimpse of Orihime she was jealous. Perhaps if Ichigo wasn't in the picture she and Orihime would have been best friends. Did Ichigo know the paternity of Sora? If 

Renji would've just told her she wouldn't be so obsess with it. It's his entire fault. She silently curse herself for acting childish.

"Kuchiki-Sama? This is for you" the pretty nurse in pink scrubs said holding out the bag.

"What is it?"

"Look inside"

Rukia took a quick peek inside. On the label was the name of the dessert.

"Carrot cake?"

"Yea a man with bright orange hair came to drop it off for you."

Rukia took out the folded note carefully reading it. She read it twice before it registered in her mind.

_You remind me of rabbits._

_Ichigo_

* * *

**7/18: **More REVIEWS!! Chapter seven is almost ready.


	8. What's a Divorce part 1

**Ch. 7: What's a Divorce?**

**(1 year 6 months after the divorce)**

"Great I'm becoming old."

Rukia studied herself in the mirror. Every woman's worst nightmare was appearing on her forehead. It was small and barely noticeable but it was there. She could not fathom why it was happening. She spent more money on facial products to repent wrinkles then she did on cat food.

"No you're not," Shuhei said lazily from the bed. He stretched his arms across the white bed sheets barely touching Mr. Cat's tail.

"Then you must be blind. There they are. I should call my sister and ask her for the name of the man who does her Botox. She's way older than me and she looks half my age"

"You look half your age. Every time we walk down the street people think I'm babysitting"

"That's because I'm short. If you look up close you can see them."

"Rukia get back in bed. It's not even nine"

"It's eleven"

Shuhei sat up wide awake, "Shit, I have to go see the printer." He scrambled out of the bed searching for his missing jeans. "Do me a favor and don't get Botox. I like your face just the way it is"

Mr. Cat jump off the bed and onto Shuhei's arm gently scratching him. Shuhei shook off the cat. A scratch was relatively nothing compare to the daily beating he usually got from it.

"You need to control that cat," he said grabbing a clean shirt from the dresser. Rukia separated herself from the mirror and into Shuhei's arms giving him an innocent smile.

"Mr. Cat is just a little jealous. She hates competing for my attention" she place small kisses on his neck (the highest place she can reach without standing on her tiptoes). Shuhei pulled her closer into him.

"Well give her catnip before I get here tonight. Hopefully she'll be too high to notice my presence"

Rukia slowly detached herself from Shuhei, "You're coming tonight?"

"Yea, unless you don't want me too?"

"I do want you to" she lean in to kiss him but Shuhei turned away slowly buttoning his shirt. Rukia blinked several times, that was weird. She took out a blue tie handing it over to Shuhei.

"You know it's getting difficult running between my place and yours," he said. He was having difficulty tying his tie. With intervention from Rukia, he finally began to look like a businessman.

Rukia chuckled fixing his collar, "Yea, since you live all the way across town"

"So what about moving in?"

The question caught Rukia off guard. She step back almost stepping on Mr. Cat's tail.

"Moving in?"

"Well we're sort of living together already. I have stuff here-I have my own drawer"

Shuhei had more than a drawer. He had his own set of towels, his shoes were in the closet, he even went grocery shopping with her. All of this happen and she still didn't notice that they were practically living together.

"Yea, but that's different" she protested.

"How?" he slowly stroked his chin, he defiantly needed a shave.

"I don't know, it just is!"

"It sounds like you don't want me to move in"

"It's not that…don't you think we're moving a little fast?"

"No"

"Well can I just think about it?"

"You won't take a month to make your decision like you did with the curtains right?"

"Well this is different. This is life changing I just can't make a decision like that on the spot"

Shuhei went into the bathroom with Rukia following him. He took out his razor and shaving cream only to place them back when he notice how good looking he was scruffy.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Just leave stuff here so I won't have to waste so much gas," he said.

Rukia took a moment to think. It wouldn't be that bad to have him around more often. "I guess. Let me sleep on it first okay?"

"Fine it's not like I'm anxious to live with that cat"

Rukia left the restroom heading downstairs into a large clean white kitchen. The thought of Shuhei moving in still lingered in her mind. She needed a second opinion. Renji? No, he lived alone his entire life with woman walking in and out of his bed. There was no way he could understand. Uryu? He has been grumpy lately so it was better to avoid him. Hisana? She would laugh in her face and then try to set her up again with a rich man. There was Momo, except she was an employee and its better not to get to close to those who work under you. She cursed herself for not having many friends. They were either ignoring her or simply lost touch with her.

Waiting for the water to boil she checked the messages on her cell phone. Four messages from last night. Two from her sister, one from Uryu and the last one was from Ichigo asking if she enjoyed the movie he lent her. Stupid Ichigo, she thought. He always needed someone to boost his ego. She called him back ringing twice before going straight to voice mail.

"Hey Ichigo I'm returning your call. I saw the movie it was all right, only someone like you would recommend it. I hope to see you again soon bye," the minute she hung up Shuhei walked into the kitchen.

"Rukia-oh there you are." He walked past her towards the pantry "I'm not gonna be able to come since there is an office party tonight. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He patiently waited a response. Turning around he notice that she was no longer in the room.

* * *

Mashiro place the food items carefully into the bag humming to herself. When she was done she re tied the pink scarf around her neck then handed the bag over to Orihime.

"How long has it been Hime?" Mashiro asked.

Orihime took a second to think, "Um…two years. We moved two years ago"

"It feels a lot longer. How is berry-Chan and Sora-chan?"

"Good, I had to leave them home though"

"That's too bad. Will you be here for New Years? It would be nice to have the old gang together again"

"It would be nice. I'll talk to Ichigo about it."

Mashiro escorted Orihime out of the small shop and into the cold windy weather. They have known each other since their teen years. Hanging out with each other during lunchtime and even got their first jobs together at Urahara's shop where Mashiro still works.

"I wish you and Sora-Chan would return. You could even bring berry-Chan with you. He could open his own clinic and then we could see each other all the time!"

"I thought about it actually. I miss this place so much"

"I can always ask the boss to let you have your old job back"

"No thanks, I want to be a pastry chef!" she said happily.

Mashiro thought about the food Orihime enjoyed. The thought of Orihime cooking for others did not sit well with her. "Pastry chef?" she asked.

"Yea, Ichigo signed me up for cooking classes. He said I made weird food-"

"Orihime! Sorry I'm late!"

Both girls turned to see Tatsuki still in her training uniform running towards them. Mashiro gave Orihime a quick hug goodbye before returning inside the shop. Mashiro couldn't stand Tatsuki. Ditto for Tatsuki.

"Mashiro looks so happy," Orihime said as Tatsuki approach her.

Tatsuki replied bitterly, "Yea, ever since she started shacking up with her boss's nephew Kensei"

Orihime shook her finger at her friend. "Tatsuki you should never gossip"

"It's not gossip just common knowledge. Everyone seem so excited to see you"

The brown hair woman lowered her head "Yea, excited on a somber day"

"Haven't we talked about this Orihime? You shouldn't be sad today. Your brother would hate it"

They continue to walk silently next to each other for what felt like an eternity. The road that led back to Tatsuki's house went over a large hill. When they finally reach the top of the hill both girls saw the enormous house out on the horizon. It had the look and size of a castle with its worn down exterior, large oak trees overshadowing the yard and a large black gate guarding the property.

"There it is…the Kuchiki mansion," Orihime whispered more to herself but Tatsuki caught it.

"It's practically empty now. The only people who ever come out of that place are the private nurse and loyal butler."

"He must be in pretty bad shape then?" she said referring to Kuchiki Ginrei the oldest member of the Kuchiki household.

"Yea, some say he went psychotic and attacked one of the Kuchiki girls nearly killing her. Another guy at work said that the family is so embarrassed by him that they keep him locked up in his room"

"You really shouldn't gossip Tatsuki. Besides, I'm sure they would never do such a thing to an elderly man."

"True, remember when we use to run into him and he gave us lollipops and told us our horoscopes. He was a really nice guy…Hey whose that leaving the house?"

Orihime squinted her gray eyes. For a brief moment Orihime mistook her for Rukia. Except this woman was older then Rukia. She recalled the woman pushing Rukia in the hospital who looked glamorous with her diamond necklace. Even in her plain pink kimono and her hair brushed to the side it was obvious who it was.

"It's Hisana. Rukia's sister," Orihime said watching Hisana exit through the gate and into the deserted street.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen both of them together before. Hisana is the older sister and Rukia is…" there was no point in finishing that sentence.

Tatsuki felt guilty. She knew what a sensitive topic that was. "Orihime" something light and wet touched her nose interrupting her, "Is it starting to rain?"

Small white particles began to fall. Orihime held out her hand, smiling when she realized what it was. "No, it's snowing! So early in the year too!"

* * *


	9. What's a Divorce part 2

**Chapter 7 part 2: What's a Divorce**

Ichigo stood outside of 'Kuchiki Books' for a few minutes before Sora had to drag him inside. It took her a minute to get over the excitement until fear replaced it. Ichigo could not believe how wonderful the store looked inside. The chandelier immediately stole his and Sora's attention. He recalled the complexity of installing the chandelier.

"Dad" Sora gently tug on his sleeve.

"Hmn?"

"There's Ruki-Chan," she pointed towards a Rukia who was leaning against the counter reading a magazine and blowing a bubble. "She looks busy maybe we should leave and come back later" she tried to turn away but Ichigo grab her arm pulling her closer to Rukia. Sora used all her strength to resist him except Ichigo was a grown man and a lot stronger then her.

"Oh no! You forced me to cancel some appointments just to bring you here so now you have to go up to her!"

They got closer to Rukia who, still hadn't notice them reading her magazine. Sora ran behind Ichigo, "But she's busy I don't want to get in her way! You go say something first" she begged. Rukia look up to see Ichigo and not Sora. It was a strange sight since it looked as if Ichigohe was having a conversation with himself.

"Ichigo did you go off your meds?" she teased. Ichigo stopped in midsentence just to give Rukia a scowl.

"Oh aren't you funny. I was just talking to-" he step aside to show Sora except she wasn't there. "Huh? Where the hell did she go?"

"Were you talking to your imaginary friend?"

"Shut up. Sora was just right here. Oh well she'll turn up…Nice place you got and you still have the chandelier"

"I can never get rid of it." Rukia took a second to look around " I see the wife is also not here. What a shame I really wanted to meet her." She really had to stop lying. Ichigo scratch his head before replying, oblivious to Rukia's lie.

"Yea, she went back to Karakura to visit her brother's grave"

"Why didn't you go?"

"I have patients so I couldn't get away and Sora had dance class. Where the hell is that girl. Oi Sora!"

Ichigo became frustrated as he went off to search for his daughter all over the bookstore. Sora was a dynamite hider.

"Ruki-Chan" The voice startled Rukia. She search her surroundings only to discover nothing. "Down here" the voice said. Rukia check under her counter finding Sora crawled up in a ball with a large grin on her face.

"Hey, there you are"

"Don't tell my dad I'm here."

"You know he's worried about you and he's disrupting my customers"

"Oh I'm sorry…Ruki-Chan do you have any books about ballerinas?

"Yes I do. Isn't that what you want to be? A ballerina?"

"Yup. Wait how do you know?"

"You're wearing a pink leotard so I just figured. You're a very pretty ballerina." Rukia wasn't lying. Sora look adorable with her brown hair pulled back into a bun and her leotard and black shorts. a pretty ballerina"

"Thank you! I wanted my dad to be my partner for the recital next month but he said no. I think he would look nice in a leotard"

Rukia tried her best not to laugh a loud, "He has no idea what he's missing"

"Do you have any books about ballerina's?"

"Well we can look for some. Here it is! It's about a girl who imagines she's on stage dancing"

"Will you read it to me?"

"I…you can read right?"

"Yea, but my mom usually reads to me."

"Fine, I'll read it to you but don't interrupt me okay? I'm not use to reading aloud"

"You want to get ice cream with me?" Sora spontaneously asked. Rukia knew if she went to get ice cream with Sora then Ichigo would also go. _Wait_, she thought, _that wouldn't be so bad. It was Ichigo_.

Sora mistook the silence as a no. "I like you Ruki-chan. You're nice and my daddy likes you too. You should meet my mom I'd bet she would like you and invite you to dinner all the time"

Sora study Rukia's face. She played the "sweet and adorable" card and now all she needed to do was wait patiently for Rukia to say yes.

"I would love to get ice cream with you Sora-Chan"

Score!

Ichigo's head pop up under the counter, "I'm not sure having ice cream before dinner is healthy"

Ichigo popping out of nowhere caused an unexpected Sora to jump, bumping her head under the counter.

"Oww!"

"Great Ichigo you made Sora hit her head" Rukia scolded while helping Sora out "Just because of that you have to get us ice cream.""

"How the hell did I get rope into paying?"

"You're suppose to be a gentleman and buy a lady ice cream when you injure her right Sora?" Sora nodded along with Rukia catching onto her game. They both stood next to each other facing Ichigo with know-it-all looks.

"Ruki-Chan is right Dad. You owe us big"

"I can understand buying you ice cream but not this-this she-devil"

Rukia fake a sad face, placing her hand over her heart and tears gathering in her eyes. Ichigo forgot what a wonderful actress she was. "That hurt my feelings," she said sorrowfully. Sora gave Rukia's hand a 

small touch before giving Ichigo a livid expression. She shook her finger in the air "You owe her ice cream now!"

"Fine! I'll get you both some ice cream! You've turned my own daughter against me Rukia"

"Daddy stop blaming Rukia for your bad manners," Sora said before skipping out of the bookstore. Rukia followed her laughing her head off.

The weather was different then it was in Karakura. It was sunny and the street was crowded with customers, shop owners and tourists. The ice cream parlor was only a few doors down and instead of staying inside the overcrowded shop they all went for a walk heading into a wealthy neighborhood.

Sora practice her dance steps on the sidewalk avoiding the cracks (you'll break your momma's back!) and carefully trying to avoid dropping her ice cream cone. Ichigo and Rukia dwindle behind close enough to watch Sora but far enough for her to avoid hearing their adult conversation. They spoke of the clinic, Uryu and finally Shuhei.

Ichigo nearly choked when he heard Shuhei had asked to move in. "You're moving in with him?!"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Where will you two live?"

"I'm assuming my house. His apartment is too small and he never really liked the area"

They continue to follow Sora in silence gracefully eating their ice creams. Ichigo didn't like the idea of Shuhei living with Rukia. He wasn't right for her. Who cares if he had his own business, tons of money and what women would call 'sex appeal'. Ichigo has all that and he still was wrong for Rukia.

"The guy is weird" Ichigo said a loud. He didn't want Rukia to hear it- it just came out on its own.

Rukia frown throwing away the rest of her ice cream. "He's not weird"

"Yes he is. In high school the guy was a womanizer, he was rude, perverted and now he has a tattoo begging for sex."

She started regretting trashing the ice cream. Ichigo did describe Shuhei's high school behavior perfectly but everyone changes once they graduated.

"You were rude," she argued.

"But I was never perverted"

"Yea you stayed as far away from girls as you could. People began to wonder if you were gay"

Ichigo ignored her comment "Wouldn't it be weird?"

"If you were gay?"

"No…" he didn't want to mention it but if it stop Rukia from letting that horn dog move in he'll have to say it, "If Hisagi moved in with you. Considering we both lived in that house."

Before Rukia could answer Sora approach them crossing her arms.

"I'm cold" she said. The sun was slowly going down letting night replacing it. It was growing colder each second and poor Sora was unarmed against it.

Ichigo unzip his jacket, "Here take my jacket." Rukia stopped him quickly taking off her cardigan sweater.

"Your jacket is too big for her Ichigo. Borrow my sweater it's more your size and the same color as your tutu"

Sora allowed Rukia to help her adjust the sweater. Rukia step back to admire her work. Despite Rukia's size the sweater was twice as big as Sora.

"Well how do I look?" she asked Ichigo spinning around in a circle.

"A little chubby"

Sora stop. Her gray eyes questioning Ichigo's response. Chubby?

Rukia chuckle while gently pushing Sora away. "He's kidding. Why don't you go on ahead of us"

The girl did as told and Rukia did the only thing that came to mind. She decked Ichigo in the gut almost knocking the wind out of him. It took Ichigo all his strength to not let Rukia have the satisfaction of him falling into the ground.

"Jackass! You never ever tell a girl she looks chubby especially your daughter!"

"I was only being honest!" he protested still clutching his stomach.

"Girls today go through so many body issues like anorexia or bulimia! If you keep saying those things she'll need up like that!"

"You're paranoid. Sora won't end up like that"

"Ichigo I'm a girl and I use to be a teenage girl. Stuff like that goes through every teenagers mind eventually"

"Sora is only eight. Besides she'll never be a teenager I won't allow it"

"Now you're being delusional. Go and tell her that she's the cutest kid in the world"

"Wouldn't that make her a narcissist?"

Up ahead Sora tried her best to do an En Pointe, although she knew she wasn't ready for that. She held onto the pole almost standing on the tip of her toes when she lost her balance. Expecting to feel the 

hard concreted beneath her she felt a pair of hands. She look up to see it was Kojima Mizuiro, Ichigo's friend.

"Oh hi Kojima-san!"

"Sora-Chan, you need to be more careful. You could seriously get hurt" he help the girl back on her footing. He then notice Ichigo and Rukia arguing. "Is that Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Yea Ruki-Chan came with us!"

"Sora-Chan where's your mom?"

"She went back home to Karakura to clean my uncle's grave"

He desperately wanted to know if Orihime knew about this little get-together.

"Oi, Mizuiro what's up?" Ichigo asked drawing closer to him.

"Oh I did but she got sick so I'm just returning home. Hello Kuchiki-san" he had to strain his neck to see Rukia hiding behind Ichigo.

"Hi Kojima-kun" she said with an awkward smile. Mizuiro and Keigo were one of the friends who stop by her store to announce Ichigo's engagement months before. Since then she hasn't seen either of them although she wasn't impatient to see them after how they treated her.

"I didn't know you guys still hung out especially after the divorce"

The word divorce loitered around the air. No one said anything. Both Ichigo and Rukia tried hard not to say anything rude and censored in front of Sora.

"We're all friends Kojima-san! " Sora said. Mizuiro waited for approval from Ichigo and Rukia. Both nodded. He let out a sigh before waving goodbye and heading off "Well that's good. I'll make sure to spread the word. Sayonara guys"

All three of them watch him walk off and when Sora was sure it was all right she asked the question that was conquering her thoughts.

"What's divorce?"

Ichigo and Rukia froze in their spots. Neither one of them thought they would have to answer that question. Ichigo was hoping Sora would never find out and Rukia was hoping…well she wasn't sure what she was hoping for she just wanted the awkwardness to end.

"It's when two people break off a marriage when they don't want to be married anymore," Ichigo hastily explained.

The answer only confused Sora even more. "Huh? What does that have to do with you two?"

"Sora, Rukia and I use to be married. A long time ago but now we're not because I'm married to your mom now"

She understood now but what she didn't understand is why no one ever mentioned it to her. "Why didn't you tell me about you being married to Ruki-Chan?"

Ichigo kept quiet. Even he didn't know the answer to that question. Rukia step in saving him.

"Sora your father and I are better as friends. When we were married we weren't that happy and it's better to be happy then sad right? So we don't talk about us being married cus it makes us sad"

Ichigo felt confused by Rukia's words. They had plenty of good happy times when they were married.

Sora finally understood her mother. Because Rukia was the ex-wife and her mother was the present wife. "Oh I get it…I want to go home I don't feel so good"

"Sora"

She clutched her stomach. Ichigo could see her face go pale "Please? I feel like I'm going to throw up" she pleaded.

Ichigo nodded "Alright, sorry Rukia I'm going to take Sora home." His car was parked at the clinic which was walking distance from where they stood. He brought Sora into his arms while she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Yea it's fine. Go take her home" he asked Rukia.

"You'll be okay getting home?"

"Of course. You don't need to worry about me Ichigo. Just take care of Sora" They stared into each other's eyes for a second. Ichigo just need conformation that Rukia didn't want him to leave and she had given it to him when she looked away.

"Alright…bye Rukia."

She watched them walk away not caring that Sora was still wearing her favorite cardigan and that she was freezing. What upset her most was that once Sora found out about the divorce she stopped looking at Rukia. Avoiding all eye contact and leaving without saying goodbye. Rukia had developed genuine feelings for Sora. She actually liked the kid.

* * *

"Daddy?" Sora asked. Ichigo opened the car door for her.

"Yea?" he leaned inside helping her adjust her seat belt. She always had trouble with it.

Sora looked straight into his eyes with a serious face. "Do you still love Ruki-Chan?" she asked.

He couldn't tell her the truth. It would break her heart.

"No"

* * *

Rukia saw her employee Hinamori Momo locking up the bookstore. The teenage girl smiled when she saw her boss.

"Kuchiki-San you're back" she scrambled through her messenger bag before presenting Rukia with a white envelope. "Here's a letter for you. A man just dropped it off and said it was important. I was going to take it to your house."

Rukia accepted the letter "Thank you Hinamori. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks Kuchiki-San. Goodbye!" the girl ran off to her home that was nearby. Rukia sighed before opening the letter. She leaned back against the front door of her store carefully reading the letter.

_Kuchiki Rukia, _

_Shinji Hirako Private Investigation Agency would like to inform you-_

* * *

**Sorry to cut you off! Can't spoil chapter eight!**

**Chapter seven was cut in half since it was too long. **

**I also want to thank you for your reviews. I like reading something nice when I'm uninspired which is happening a lot lately along with my migraines. If you have any questions or suggestions please don't hesitate! I know you guys want to know about Sora's father but I'm not giving that cookie out yet. Okay I'll shut up now and give you a preview to chapter eight.**

**Preview for Chapter Eight**

"Renji told me not to-not to look into Kurosaki Orihime's background but I did"

"Found anything interesting?" Hisana asked pouring herself another glass of champagne almost spilling it on the leather seats.

"I hired a private investigator and I found out some things I wish I hadn't."

"What was it?"

Rukia brought her hand to her face in frustration and shame. "Things no one should go through in their life" she said softly.

"Are we speaking about the same Orihime who is a 'ditz' as you put it?"

Rukia forgotten that Hisana remembered everything, especially when she was trash talking someone.

--

Orihime leaned against the door whispering loudly to Isane, "I don't understand it Isane. I've been doing everything you said for three months and I'm still not pregnant."

Isane took pity on her friend and boss's wife.

"Are you having intercourse the days you're ovulating?" she asked.

"Yes, and I even taken those fake sugar pills so Ichigo would think I'm still taking the pill! Why am I not pregnant?!" Orihime was rattled. She wanted this not for her but for both her and Ichigo. Even if he did say he wasn't ready for another child.

"Orihime you need to stop stressing out. I'll give you a test right now and if you're not pregnant I'll give you another dose of hormones to help."

**Chapter eight is out next week.**

**Please leave some reviews that I can read while working on Chapter Eight. God knows how badly I need them.**

**Josie**


	10. Conspirators

**Chapter 8: Conspirators **

**(One Year, Nine months after the divorce)**

Today was Kurosaki Sora's ninth birthday and it was a hectic day. First Sora woke Ichigo up at six a.m. just to decorate her party. The bakery made a mistake with her cake forcing him to search all over town for a new one. Orihime also made him mingle with the other parents mainly Yachiru's father Zaraki Kenpachi and Nell's uncles Dondochakka and Pesche. He had nothing in common with them but stayed nearby incase Orihime requested him to do something. When the last guest finally left, he was relieved sighing as he sat down on the couch. Until he saw a pink hair girl and a green hair girl running through his house with pillows and blankets into Sora's room. He ran into his office locking the door behind him. It was going to be a long night, especially with Sora's friends sleeping over.

Rukia also did her best to keep herself occupied that day even if all she wanted to do that night was watch TV and eat ice cream as she did the year before. Except Hisana forced her into a strapless black dress and into the back of her black limo heading towards a charity event she was hosting for Seiretei Hospital. Rukia didn't expect to find that there were more single men looking for a new wife then those who actually cared about donating to the hospital. Byakuya and Hisana didn't care that she was living with Shuhei and that their relationship was serious. As long as Rukia didn't have a ring on her finger she was still available.

So not only was today Sora's birthday and the hospital's charity dinner it also was what would've been Rukia and Ichigo's ninth anniversary.

Ichigo relax in his office chair his hands behind his head. It was a lot harder to forget what would've been his anniversary this year. Last year he kept himself occupied at the clinic but today Uryu insisted (more like threaten) to stay away from the clinic today. He looked around his office hoping he could find something to do before Orihime insisted he come out. Except there was nothing to do in his office but work and study not something he wanted to do. He heard a soft knock so he quickly grab a text book off the shelf closest to him. Sora popped her head through the door.

"Dad"

"Yea?" he said 'reading' his textbook.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

Ichigo release a sigh closing his book, "What do you need?"

Sora slowly enters his office quietly closing the door behind her. She leaned against it staring at Ichigo with her grey eyes from afar. She look adorable in her violet dress and her hair in a high ponytail. For her today was a happy day but even she could feel it. The unhappiness her parents were trying to hide.

"I just want to talk"

"Talk?"

"Yea…I just wanted to know if you sent Ruki-Chan an invitation? She wasn't here and I really wanted her to meet my friends"

"I did give it to her but she had something important to do but you got her present right?"

This was the second time Ichigo lied to Sora. The first was telling her that he give an invitation to Rukia. Instead, he gave it Keigo. He knew inviting Rukia would make things uncomfortable and he needed to avoid any unexpected situations.

"I did…dad can I ask something else?"

"What?"

Sora remain silent carefully choosing her words. Then she did something that reminded Ichigo of someone he knew. She turned around speaking to him apathetically.

"Never mind, Nell and Yachiru are here so sorry if we make a lot of noise I know you're working" she open the door ready to leave.

"Oi, Sora" Ichigo called out before Sora had a chance to close the door.

"What?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"About what?"

"What we talked about last night"

Sora scratch her head. "About asking for a little sister? I guess I am but you and mom are right. Besides if there was another baby around you wouldn't have much time for me and I'll grow up to be mean like Ishida-sensei"

Ichigo chuckled, "Yea you don't want to end up like Uryu"

"There then it's settled. Oh and mom needs you to explain something to her that she read in the newspaper and that yea she asked the internet but it didn't talk back"

Ichigo prayed that Sora was joking. "Talk? You mean she actually talked to it?"

"Yup"

"And you didn't explain to her that it doesn't work that way?"

Sora tried her best not to smile, "Nope, it was too funny"

What a devious child she was becoming.

* * *

Rukia stretch her arms before climbing into the limo behind her sister. It was late and all Rukia wanted to do was get home as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, she would have to endure a half hour ride with her older sister. Fun.

As soon as Rukia settled inside Hisana hounded her. "There were many handsome men around you tonight. Did you give any of them your number?"

"I'm in a relationship already"

"And going for a nice lunch with an acquaintance is not consider cheating" Hisana replied innocently.

Rukia rolled her violet eyes, "Well the fathers of those handsome men were around you too. You looked old enough to replace their ex wives" she said sarcastically.

"Aren't you the comedian. Your cheap shots at my age are hilarious."

Hisana study the two bottles of champagne on the bar. She was indecisive in which one to open.

"Well you spent all your time trying to set me up that you forgotten about yourself"

"I didn't forget about myself…" Hisana struggle to open the bottle until she notice that the other bottle was already open. "I just can't- never mind"

"You're never going to tell me what happened while you were gone?"

"Perhaps I will one day… on my deathbed."

Rukia frowned. "Don't say that. What's going on with you? You seem distracted and it can't be just about me."

"I'll tell if you tell."

"You first"

Hisana finish her glass of champagne before answering. "Well Byakuya offered me my old job again. I'm not sure if I should take it"

"Why not? You were a great Vice President!"

"True I was the best thing to happen to Kuchiki Enterprises but I can't go back while grandfather is still sick. "

"I thought he was progressing"

"He's not. Byakuya will be going to visit him tomorrow and hire a new staff that will make his last few years comfortable. "

"Is that why you don't want to return to work? Because you're worried about him?"

"Alzheimer is not exactly a kind disease. There are moments when he thinks I'm mother and at times he does remember who I am. But he's still cheerful and always smiling. The other day I went to town and when I came back he was planting some seeds and calling me his sister. I would bring him here but he enjoys Karakura and I couldn't do that to him."

"I feel terrible. I've only visited him once since he became ill, while you gave up everything here to take care of him."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's no one's fault but fate."

"Did you just comfort me?"

"Forget it. Now it's your turn."

Rukia didn't really want to tell Hisana. It wasn't something she wanted to tell anyone. She was secretly ashamed of her actions and it didn't want to be judge or criticize by anyone- especially her sister.

"I-um…Renji told me not to-not to look into Kurosaki Orihime's background but I did"

"Found anything interesting?" Hisana poured herself another glass of champagne almost spilling it on the leather seats.

"I hired a private investigator and I found out some things I wish I hadn't."

"What was it?"

Rukia brought her hand to her face in frustration and shame. "Things no one should go through in their life" she said softly.

"Are we speaking about the same Orihime who is a 'ditz' as you put it?"

Rukia forgotten that Hisana remembered everything, especially when she was trash talking someone.

"Yea that girl. You figured that someone who went through the shit she did would be more serious but she's…I just can't believe what happened to her. I don't even know where I wanted to go with this."

Hisana let out a laugh surprising Rukia. She cover her mouth quickly regaining her composer by clearing her throat.

"You were looking for a reason to sabotage Kurosaki's marriage," she said.

Rukia became appalled, "No I wasn't."

This time Hisana rolled her eyes. "Please Rukia. You know what you're doing. If you're going to steal another woman's husband at least do it right"

"I'm not trying to steal Ichigo!" Rukia tried her best to not get so emotional.

Hisana raise her eyebrow sarcastically replying to her sister, "Of course you're not. Just looking into his wife's background for some hidden secret to tell him is just you being concern for his well being"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Rukia…I lived in Karakura for a long time. I know that girl Inoue. Her mother was the town whore and her brother. Well he died mysteriously." Hisana was starting to get bored. "Other than that there's nothing special about her, but you already know that. Enough about Inoue. Did you learn anything about the little girl?"

"What makes you think I'm interested in her?"

"You're not curious? It would be pretty interesting to find out who the father is…perhaps Abarai?"

At this point Rukia more than dislike her sister. She hated her because Hisana was right and she knew it. When it came to Ichigo why was everyone right but her? Rukia let out a sigh, it was no use in trying to cover it up.

"…I already tried to connect Renji to Sora but the timing is off plus he denied it and Renji would never lie to me… I did learn that Sora has a trust fund"

This surprise Hisana. "She does?"

"Yea, but we can't find out from whom."

They both became silent slowly listening to the world outside the limo. Rukia didn't know what to say to Hisana. She was surprise that her sister didn't say anything about her actions only about what she was looking for. It was a relief since Renji would have berated her.

Hisana's voice interrupted the silence, "If you really want Kurosaki that badly then may I suggest that you drop this little private investigation and do it the old fashion way?"

"What are you getting at?" Rukia became suspicious.

"Rukia I know what today is. You think Byakuya and I would let you spend this day alone? Either you move on the correct way or go back to old ways," she suggested.

Rukia felt astonished by what her sister was saying.

"You actually want me to be with Ichigo?"

"I would rather see you with him then you pining for him from afar… Next month is Kurosaki Isshin's retirement party at the Grand Hotel. The Kursoaki girls will be there setting up for the party and I'm sure your ex husband will be there to help. If you just happen to be there and it just happens that you have access to the Kuchiki suite-"

Rukia was more than surprise she was angry. "I'm not seducing Ichigo. I'm not going to break up his marriage like a common slut. Don't you dare speak to me about that ever again."

This Hisana was stunned. Never in her life has Rukia ever spoken to her like that. Hisana quickly regretted her words.

"I apologize for crossing the line. I just hate to see you like this it's annoying." Rukia examine her sister attempting to unveil any tricks that Hisana could be hiding. The limo slowly came to a stop in front of Rukia's house. Madarame Ikkaku the chauffeur open the door for Rukia. "Again I apologize for what I said…but if you change your mind just keep in mind that I'm behind you. Good night Rukia" Hisana said. Rukia ignored her sister's apology quickly running out of the limo and into her home.

* * *

Orihime drained the cold tea into the sink. She was surprise to find out that it was already midnight. The girls had been quiet for some time probably passed out. Ichigo was either still in his office or somewhere else. She didn't really care. She knew whom he was thinking about. Uryu made sure that she knew. She couldn't help but wonder if he was being vindictive or compassionate. Either way it still hurt. She recalled the night before how Sora asked for a little sister. She was expecting it just not so soon. What bother her most was Ichigo's reply. Somehow, it hurt her and she couldn't understand why.

Ichigo carefully walk into the kitchen keeping the distance between him and his wife. "Orihime" he said softly. Orihime didn't move from her position. She couldn't stand to look at him.

"Hmn?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…just thinking"

"You don't sound fine. Do you want to sit down and talk about it?"

Unbelievable. Now he wanted to be with her.

"Don't try to comfort me now. I know you were avoiding me all day. You couldn't even stand next to me for ten minutes to take pictures"

Ichigo felt the guilt catching up with him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that"

"…"

He sighed and she bite the inside of her cheek almost drawing blood. He tried to reach out but failed miserably.

"It's late we should go to bed" he said turning around.

"I wish you would talk to me," Orihime tried her best not to cry. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like a real marriage. Just some kind of arrangement…"

They faced each other. Orihime couldn't hide the tears anymore and Ichigo's amber eyes couldn't hide the guilt.

"It's not like that Orihime you know I do love you." It was the partial truth.

"Well sometimes it doesn't feel like it."

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder to-"

Orihime interrupted him bitterly, "Just forget it Ichigo. I'll be in bed soon."

He nodded leaving her stranded in the kitchen.

Yesterday was the first argument they ever had and for the first time since her honeymoon, she doubted her husband.

* * *

Rukia walk into the bedroom slowly turning on the light. Little by little Shuhei open his eyes. His face turning into a lazy smile when he saw Rukia walking past the bed.

"How was it?" he asked watching Rukia undress.

Rukia blew a raspberry while trying to find the simplest words to describe the night. "Boring and it was just a setup for my siblings to break us up" she said.

"Better luck next time" he open his arms inviting her to join him.

"Nope no more next time. Next time they want me at some charity or whatever Kuchiki's do I'm taking you with me," she said pulling on her chappy nightgown. Shuhei too tired to hold up his arms turned over to his side muttering about how he hated boring parties.

* * *

Uryu filled out his patients prescription. Today felt longer than usual. Perhaps because Ichigo was gone and there were more patients than expected. He hated days like that. Especially since it usually happen when Ichigo was gone on his field trips.

"I'm going to prescribe you ten milligrams of a painkiller for you. It's a small fracture but I want to keep an eye on it," Uryu told his patient dully.

"Thanks sensei" Ikkaku took the prescription reading it carefully.

"You're welcome Madarame. You should really stop fighting with your roommate"

"Then how are we supposed to have fun?"

Uryu wasn't sure how to answer that. He rarely had time to have 'fun' lately.

"Television?"

"That's boring" Ikkaku replied intensely.

Uryu groaned. Ikkaku was one of them. The ones who loved to fight and didn't care how grave their injuries were. He hated anyone who as stubborn as Ichigo and Ikkaku was on the list."Well I advise that you find an activity that won't bring you in here every week."

He left Ikkaku with the receptionist speed walking to his office before someone else asked for his help. He notice Isane and Orihime close by his office. He hope that they were too busy conversing to bother him. Unlocking his door something Isane said caught his ear. He knew eavesdropping was wrong but he was bored. Who could blame for that?

Orihime leaned against the wall whispering loudly to Isane, "I don't understand it Isane. I've been doing everything you said for three months and I'm still not pregnant."

Isane took pity on her friend and boss's wife.

"Are you having intercourse the days you're ovulating?" she asked.

"Yes, and I even taken those fake sugar pills so Ichigo would think I'm still taking the pill! Why am I not pregnant?!" Orihime was rattled. She wanted this not for her but for both her and Ichigo. Even if he did say he wasn't ready for another child.

"Orihime you need to stop stressing out. I'll give you a test right now and if you're not pregnant I'll give you another dose of hormones to help and if-"Isane stopped noticing that were no longer alone. Orihime panic when she saw Uryu lingering nearby. The look on the face was in disbelief. She quickly tried to explain to him her situation hoping that he was a sympathetic man inside.

"Ishida-sensei lis-" Uryu held up his hand. "Don't worry. I will not tell Kurosaki, I care very little what happens to him. I just never expected this from you."

Isane tried to explain for Orihime "You see Orihime need-"

"-I don't need to know the facts to understand. Kurosaki isn't making it easy for you and I'm sure any woman in your position would panic. " He went inside his office leaving Isane and Orihime flabbergasted. Still his assurance didn't help Orihime feel better. Only one thing could help settle her nerves and that would be Rukia and Ichigo staying out of each other's lives for good.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews!!**

**SO most of you are upset about the whole Orihime pregnancy thing. I didn't think the preview would garner so much more attention than chapter seven which disappoints me.**

**I think I made a mistake. I didn't want to bring the whole 'Whose Sora's Daddy' storyline so early. I really just wanted to focus on bringing Rukia and Ichigo back together first and the Orihime's baby ties into that but it seems that I can't do both. It changes the outcome so I'm not sure which one to drop yet. I like the Sora story because it brings Rukia and Ichigo together in the most unusual way but Orihime's baby just brings conflict for them but it also gives me a chance to write about Ichigo getting mad at Orihime and leaving her. See the conflict? I'll have to drop one of them eventually and flipping a coin isn't helping me out. **

**I apologize for such a boring chapter but chapter nine and ten are exactly what you IchiRuki fans are waiting for! **

**Chapter Nine: Rukia listens to her sister's advice and tries to seduce Ichigo. Or is it the other way around?**

**Chapter Ten: Rukia and Orihime come face to face. Plus, Shuhei has some surprising news, Renji and Uryu make a pact and Papa Isshin scares everyone especially little Sora.**

**(No previews, they'll spoiler your appetite.) **

**I won't update until September but you'll have two chapters waiting for you. **

**REVIEW!! I need them to fuel my creativity.**

**Josie**

P.S: Forgot to mention this: Yuyu and Rubberducky I really liked your reviews. for some reason they made me smile and chuckle. I love long reviews. :)


	11. Call Me Anytime

Chapter Nine: Call Me Anytime.

"Have you decided yet?" Shuhei said interrupting Rukia's thoughts. She took a deep breath before gently telling him the truth. "You just asked me yesterday…I just need more time to think."

Shuhei let her words sink in. He didn't want to pressure her but he felt his decision depended on Rukia's decision.

"Alright," he said standing up with his suitcase in his left hand and his coat in his right, "I have to hurry or I'll miss my flight but if it does happen, the merger I mean, I hope you say yes to coming with me." He sounded so optimistic about it that made Rukia feel guilty.

She stood up grabbing her car keys. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport? It's no hassle really." Shuhei took her by the arm and looked straight into her face.

"I think you need to sit down and relax. I'll be back next week and I'll call you when I get to the hotel." With that he kissed her softly on the lips and walked out the door. Rukia slowly sat back down on the chair, her keys still in hand. Part of her wanted to leave with Shuhei. She cared about him deeply but what if things didn't work out like it didn't work out with Ichigo…

Her pink cell phone sang the Chappy TV Show ringtone disturbing her thoughts. Coincidently it was Ichigo's name on the caller id.

Rukia answered trying her best not to sound unhappy, "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Ichigo said. He lay back in his office chair with one hand behind his orange hair. His left hand fingers fiddle with the pen he stole from Uryu's office as he waited for Rukia to respond. Of course knowing Rukia she was taking her sweet time.

"I was trying to relax"

Ichigo sat up straight. Her tone worried him, she sounded uneasy and drained. "Relax? Have you been stressed out lately?" he asked her with concern.

"Ah not really. Just- wait why did you call in the first place?"

"I was bored."

"Aren't you working today?"

"Slow day"

"Or you're just lazy and using this call to make it seem like you're actually working hard in your office"

"Or it could be just a slow day"

Ichigo wasn't lying. There were no emergencies and only Uryu's patients stopped by leaving Ichigo with free time. He actually finished his paperwork and now had nothing to do- except call Rukia.

"So why are you stressed?" he asked again.

Rukia sigh, "It's nothing important". Rukia stood up from the kitchen counter and went upstairs into her bedroom. She lay down at the foot of the bed, her legs hanging off to the side. Mr. Cat slept quietly on Shuhei's pillow leaving black cat hair all over it.

Ichigo continued, "Must be if you're stress out"

Rukia softly replied, "Ichigo have you ever had an epiphany?"

"Umm…no"

"Oh"

"Sorry to disappoint you. Did you have an epiphany?"

"Yea a long time ago. I'm just waiting for another that's all"

Ichigo patiently waited for more. Instead, he was met with awkward silence. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to beat it out of you?"

"…Shuhei's magazine is merging with another magazine. If it goes through then he would have to move to Hokutan"

Ichigo tried his best not to sound surprise. "That's in Rukongai…are you going with him?"

"I-I don't know yet. I can't figure out why I would want to stay here."

He let out a soft grunt. "Moron," he scolded "There are plenty of reasons on why you should stay. You just don't know it yet"

"Like what?" she asked.

Ichigo hastily answer, "The store, Renji, my sisters you should stay for them."

For some reason Rukia felt disappointed with his answer.

Ichigo continued, "Hokutan is an okay area but it's not as safe as Seiretei! Then you'll be moving for a guy you've only dated for a year, and leaving behind your family!"

She wasn't convinced and he could tell. He quickly added, "You're my best friend here and if you leave then I'll be stuck with Renji and Uryu!"

Still it didn't do much for her.

"I don't know"

"Are you in love with him?" he asked bluntly. Rukia quickly sat up trying her best not to sound surprise.

"…no" she sadly answered. Ichigo didn't notice that his mouth turned into a smile.

"Then don't go just because you think you'll have a future with him. Go because you love him. You just told me you didn't which means you should stay."

He made a valid point.

"And if I can fall in love with Shuhei-"

Ichigo cut in, "-You would've known by now"

This made Rukia angry.

"You have Orihime and Sora. I want that but with Shuhei!"

Ichigo didn't care. Hell if he let her go with that pervert. "And I'm saying if you really loved him you would've known by now. So you can't go."

Stupid Ichigo ordering Rukia around! She tried her best to hold her tongue but now she couldn't

"Well you must've fallen in love with Orihime pretty quickly then. You knew just a year after our divorce!" she said bitterly. "I'm sorry if I like to take my time to know a person especially one with such colorful past"

Rukia immediately regretted the last part. He didn't know that she looked up Orihime's background and if he well…that wouldn't be good.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Forget it. You just frustrate me so much."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Neither one wanting to continue the argument or end it with an apology. Rukia sighed deeply and Ichigo followed with a grunt.

She started to say "I want-"

Yuzu (who is now a registered nurse and landed a job at her brother's clinic) threw open the door.

"Ichi-nii! We need you right away! Hurry!" she yelled before running back to the waiting room where the ambulance just brought in a patient.

"Rukia there's an emergency- I have to go but we're not done talking!" he slammed his phone down and ran after Yuzu.

"Stupid Ichigo" Rukia said turning off her cell phone.

* * *

"Ichi-nii, he insisted you treat him" Yuzu handed him a chart but Ichigo still refused.

"Zangetsu? Why?" he asked. Yuzu shook her head understanding why he wanted to avoid this patient. He still felt like a failure after what happened a year earlier. Yuzu pressed the chart against his chest and with her wide dark brown eyes glared into Ichigo's face.

"I don't know but I guess it's because he believes in you! You're a great doctor you know it!" she said hoping to fill him up with hope. Ichigo slowly took the chart from her hand and with a sigh he mumbled on how all women were manipulative especially little sisters and daughters. He hesitantly entered room 4 bracing himself for an outburst.

He cleared his throat, "You wanted to see me?"

He was shock to see Zangetsu for the first time in a year. The man sitting up on the bed had let himself go with his brown hair now reaching below his chin and beard that hadn't been shaved in weeks. He was no longer the clean shaven, short hair man who loyally stayed by his wife's side last year.

The man softly replied, "Yes. I was hoping you would treat me"

Ichigo scratch his head hoping that Zangetsu would change his mind. "I don't know if I should. Ishida Uryu specializes in cardiology he can help you."

"You treated my wife last year."

They both recalled the sadness from last year and Ichigo being Ichigo kept blaming himself.

"She didn't have heart failure and she still died... under my care. Ishida is more qualified to treat you."

Zangetsu did not care. He wanted Ichigo to treat him not his partner. "I am still confident in your abilities," he said. Ichigo took a few minutes to consider.

Ichigo admitted defeat, "Alright then. I guess we'll start off with the basic questions"

Whatever possessed him to say yes had better guide him. Just looking at the symptoms and test results he knew it would be a tricky case.

* * *

There were plenty of things Rukia could have done today. She could have gone to the store, visit Renji or her sister. Clean her house, paid the bills or even just watch tv. She didn't want to do any of that.

"There's no use sitting around here," Rukia announced to Mr. Cat. Of course Mr. Cat just ignored her and continued to clean herself. Rukia went through her cell phonebook hoping there was someone available to spend time with. When she got to the K's she had the most outlandish idea ever.

"I'm crazy I can't go see him now," she told herself. She had just spoken to Ichigo she didn't need to see him.

But it would be nice to see him again. Yea she spoke to him that day but seeing and speaking were not the same thing.

She shook the idea out of her head and instead called the one man who always had time for her.

"Come on Renji pickup" she said as her phone rang.

Instead, she got his voice mail.

"This is Abarai Renji. I'm not-"

Rukia hang up. So he didn't pick up, that's okay. She could find something to do here in the house. She looked around her bedroom wishing for inspiration. She sighed deeply, knowing she would soon regret her decision.

"I must be crazy," she told herself as she grabbing her purse.

* * *

I am sorry for not updating. Really really sorry!

You see I've come down with this terrible condition of writer's block. I rewrote this chapter four times and I just couldn't finish it. Something was wrong, nothing just worked right. I got frustrated where I couldn't feel satisfied but ended up feeling angry and annoyed that I wouldn't finish it and rewrote a new chapter. I stopped in November and just watched romantic movies hoping for an idea, inspiration anything that could help me finish.

Then this weekend I rewrote the whole thing and finished it in two days. I wrote chapter ten too but it's not working for me. I don't know when I'll get to update again. Depends if the muse decides to show up to work really.

Again really really sorry!! I know this changed what I wrote for the previews but somehow I just like this instead.

Thanks for reading and I really cannot stop apologizing. Please review and wish that inspiration strucks again or leave some tips. I really need some.

Josie


	12. Last Office Kiss

Chapter 10: Last Office Kiss

_Ichigo never saw himself in this position. He knew that there would be sad moments in his career, he just never imagined that he would have to include his wife's miscarriage as one. It was difficult for him to make eye contact with her. Every time he glanced at her face he just saw emptiness. Hours ago there were tears down her face but now she was as stoic as her older brother._

_He cleared his throat, trying to restrain himself from emotion he said, "Your fever has gone down. They're also giving you some antibiotics and then there will be the surgery…it's a simple procedure. They will numb you and then…well they scrape the remaining tissue out of you. I won't be allowed to go in but I trust-"_

_Rukia couldn't help but interrupted him, "You sound so clinical. I know you're a doctor but…" _

"_But what?"_

"_Don't you feel anything?" For the first time since she was admitted into the hospital, she stared straight into Ichigo's eyes. Her violet eyes were accusing him for not caring enough. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It was our child Ichigo," she spat out, trying her best to hold back her tears. "Instead of saying you're sorry you're here talking to me like I'm a patient. I'm not a patient. I'm your wife. A wife who just lost her child."_

_Those words cut deep. He did care he just couldn't show it right now. He needed to be strong for her-for both of them. He quickly tried to explain "Rukia I-"_

_Once again, she interrupted him, "I should get some sleep before the surgery right?"_

_Rukia's small frame turned on her side with her back towards Ichigo. He knew there was no point in trying to talk to her. Not like this. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his orange tresses._

"_I'll wake you up when it's time for the surgery."_

* * *

"Ichigo…"

He turn to see Rukia standing in his office. Connecting with her eyes he knew why she was there. She wasn't just visiting she had to tell him something. The same look she gave him when she wanted to separate. He quickly stood up from his desk and ran over to her.

"What are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?" he asked worried gently grabbing her hand.

She quickly pulled her hand from him. This wasn't the moment for nostalgia.

"I'm fine Ichigo."

He could sense the bad news from her. He needed and out.

"Rukia I really can't talk right now. I have a patient and he needs all my attention."

"Oh…I just wanted to tell you something"

"DADDY!" a little voice interrupted them. Sora ran into the office and into Ichigo's arms.

"Listen daddy, listen. I get to play the main character! I get to play Princess Odette! I want my costume to be beautiful, like with bows and ribbons and sparkles. Oh and it has to be pink! Can we make it pink please?" The girl spoke so quickly that she didn't even stop to take a breath.

Ichigo chuckled and gave her a light kiss on the head. "Sora, I think the swan is suppose to be white not pink. You should ask Yoruichi-sensei before you make any changes. "

"I know but I just want it to look perfect on me-Rukia?"

When Sora finally notice Rukia her face quickly fell into a frown.

"Hello Sora-chan, how are you?" she greeted.

"Mad"

"Oh, why?"

"You didn't come to my birthday party'" she softly added, "I really wanted you to be there."

Rukia's eyes connected with Ichigo's. Instantly she knew what to say. She knew the reason why Ichigo didn't tell her about Sora's party. "I'm sorry…I was-was busy. I had to work for my brother that day. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

With her eyebrows raised she gave Rukia her evil genius grin. "Go to my recital. I got the lead in Swan Lake so you have to come. Have to come"

Rukia felt honored. This precious little girl wanted her around. "Wow that's wonderful Sora. Of course I'll be there."

"Hello Kuchiki-san," a small voice came out.

The air suddenly felt thick although Sora couldn't feel it.

"Ku-Kurosaki-san, it's nice to meet you," Rukia said holding out her hand. Orihime cautiously took it trying her best not to stare into Rukia's eyes, afraid she would see something she didn't want to see. Everybody, except Sora, felt uncomfortable. Rukia felt strange calling Orihime by her previous surname. It took her awhile to get accustomed to Kuchiki-san again and somehow it felt depressing that she wasn't the one being called Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "Um Orihime, what are you doing here?"

"Sora and I wanted to invite you to lunch but it looks like you're busy."

"I was just leaving actually," Rukia said heading back towards the door.

"No Rukia you should stay with us!" Sora called out, "We can all go together for lunch."

"That sounds great Sora but I have some things to do."

"Please Rukia" she put on her best puppy dog face.

"Sora don't push it," Ichigo whispered into his daughter's ear. He turned back to Orihime "I can't go for lunch because I have a patient"

For a quick second Rukia saw it. Right there in Orihime's grey eyes she saw the pain that she too went through during the end of her marriage. The pain and sadness with a little bit of anger. Obviously, she didn't like that Rukia was hanging around.

Quietly Orihime responded. "Oh I'm sorry. You'll be home tonight right?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure."

Sora cupped her father's face and gave him and even sadder face, "Daddy I want you to make me breakfast tomorrow. So please come home"

Of course, no one could resist that face. Even Ishida would melt if he saw that face.

"Okay I'll be home late and I'll defiantly make you breakfast tomorrow morning."

Before Sora could say anything her stomach cheered for her.

Ichigo gave her a grin.

"Sounds like someone is hungry" he gave another quick kiss to her forehead before putting her down.

As much as she didn't want to admit it Orihime knew it was time for her to go. Gently grabbing Sora's hand she pulled her back towards the office. "Come on Sora. Goodbye Kuchiki-san"

"Bye bye Rukia! Please don't forget my recital"

They all said their goodbyes and Orihime gave Ichigo and Rukia one more final look before closing the door.

Rukia gave Ichigo that 'You're in trouble' look. "So what happened to my invite?"

"I-"

She let out a sigh and her hand went to her forehead gently pressing against her temple. "Ichigo we can't ever really be friends right? I saw her face. She wasn't happy. You're also doing the same thing to her that you did to me."

Ichigo felt himself turning red. "What are you talking about? I treat her like a queen," he hissed.

"No, you're not. You not coming home, that's how you were with me. That night when you just showed up at my house-the day before your wedding. Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see you," he admitted.

She felt her heart beating faster and just everything in her body was becoming overwhelmed with anger. "Before your wedding? Are you trying to sabotage your marriage? There's a kid involved not just you and-"

"Shut up Rukia."

It was like he just slap her across the face.

After a huge sighed he continued, "You don't know what our relationship is like. What's worse is that you're comparing my relationship with Orihime to the relationship we had. I've never felt so insulted."

She crossed the line. What she and Ichigo had was amazing even with the bad ending. Ichigo just started his relationship with Orihime. Of course, those two relationships were different. Immediately her anger disappeared and regret took over. Ichigo wanted to explain more but didn't know how. He just barely got Rukia back into his life and now he knew he was going to lose her again.

"Looking at her-at all of you together-"she choked out. "I really wanted that with you."

"What?"

"A family. We didn't have children but we had a family with just us two. I think I-I made…"

Ichigo moved closer to her gently placing his hands on her shoulder. He leaned forward enough to where his face was almost touching hers. "What are you getting at Rukia?" he whispered.

She pulled her body closer to him. They were touching now and if Ichigo wasn't leaning down she wouldn't be so close to his face. "I think…I know I still have feelings for you. I see you with her and I'm jealous. I want you and-and Sora. Now that I can't have that I'm not going to sit around wallowing in misery…I'm going with Shuhei. He loves me and even if we can't have children we will have each other."

He knew it she was delivering bad news. He didn't know what else to expect. He was married and she was in a relationship with Hisagi. It's not like she was here to beg him to get back with her. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. There were more pressing matters to attend.

"So us?"

She knew exactly what he meant. He didn't mean friends he meant more than that, what they use to be, more than husband and wife. Lovers.

She shook her head with tears quickly running down her face. "No, never. We can't be friends just ex husband and wife. Just strangers."

He was close to crying. His forehead gently pressing against hers. "Rukia, please"

"No"

"There's no use trying to change your mind?"

Rukia gently pressed her lips against his. Although she initiated the kiss she knew it was wrong. Ichigo couldn't care less. It was soft and sweet and just before his tongue could get pass her lips she pulled away. Without moving her body, keeping it as close to Ichigo as possible, she moved her head as far away as she could.

"No"

"At least go to Sora's recital. She loves you. A lot."

"I will. I love her too and I don't know why. I feel such a strong connection to the girl. I just want to hold her and protect her from everything bad. Why do I feel that way Ichigo?"

"Because I hurt you and now you're worried I'll hurt her."

He wasn't lying but he wasn't telling her the whole truth either.

"Don't hurt her," she softly pleaded before moving entirely away from her and crossed her arms. Ichigo assumed she was still talking about Sora when Rukia meant Orihime.

"While coming here I was thinking about-about my miscarriage. How horrible I treated you."

"I treated you like a patient"

"But you were hurting too. I think being around you and Sora also reminds me of what could have been-if our child lived."

"I'm sorry."

He wanted to say more than that. Telling her that the miscarriage was the reason he didn't want to have any more kids, especially with Orihime. The real reason he was so insistent on adopting Sora right away. The secrets he shouldn't be keeping from her. However he was still feeling lightheaded from their discussion and kiss.

"Me too. I have to go, I'm sorry for just showing up."

He tried to hold onto her as long as he could, but she hastily pulled herself away from him turning his back to him.

"So how will this work? Us?"

"We don't talk to each other or show up randomly. Except for the recital," she explained. Ichigo nodded in agreement. Suddenly he spilled out something he was holding in for such a long time.

"I love you."

She tried her best to not turn around and face him. She just continued walking towards the door, "I have to go."

Ichigo fought against his instincts of running after her. He knew he was doing the right thing but letting her go felt worse the second time around.

Rukia popped her head back into his office.

With a large smile she told him something he always knew, "But I do love you. I had too many good years with you. Years I'm never going to forget."

With that she left him alone again.

* * *

_He couldn't help but groan when he heard his doorbell ring. He slowly got up, put on the boxer shorts he found on the floor and stumbled towards his front door._

_He didn't expect to see the woman on the other side of the door._

"_Orihime," he was now fully awake._

_Exactly at that moment a naked woman with large breasts and long wavy blonde hair walk past him into the kitchen._

_Orihime's eyes went wide and her face red. "I'm sorry I should leave," she stammered running down the hall. Renji turned around to see his naked friend and quickly went after Orihime. He grabbed her arm before she had a chance to press the elevator button. _

"_Wait don't go," he pleaded. _

"_What are you doing here Orihime?"_

_She gently bit her lip. It took Renji all of his energy to not attack her with his mouth. She was just so cute. "I just wanted to talk. You're busy I should leave."_

_"No. What was it you wanted to talk about?"_

"_Anything" she lied._

"_Anything?"_

"_I'm having a bad day and I was hoping you could distract me like you use to. I remember how you helped me get over a lot things"_

_He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Poor girl forgot what she was getting into. "A distraction is what you need eh? Want to have a quickie?"_

_She blushed, "Renji! I-I'm a married woman!"_

"_I was kidding...even though a part of me was really hoping you'd say yes."_

_Orihime started to laugh when suddenly her tears started to fall. He quickly pulled her into a hug and slowly caressed the back of her head. She let her tears fall onto his naked muscular chest._

"_Sorry didn't mean to say that" he quietly whispered._

_After a few moments she stopped, gently pulling away from him. "Do you hate me Renji?"_

"_Never. Why would you ask that?"_

"_For hurting you? For getting pregnant with someone else's child?"_

_Renji was stunned. He knew this question was coming eventually but he never knew how he was going to answer it. A neighbor quickly passed them by and Renji noticed his half nakedness. He pulled Orihime back into his apartment. Orihime blushed tomato red when she saw the naked woman casually grabbing her clothes off the coffee table. Renji gave her a quick nod and pushed Orihime towards his office. He locked the door behind him and pulled Orihime back into his chest. With her head against his chest she felt his heart rapidly beating. _

_Renji whispered, "You didn't really hurt me. I didn't realize I was in love with you until after you dumped me. I was the one who hurt you because I made you think you could change me and we would be together forever." _

"_I never hurt you?"_

"_Nope. I was sad we couldn't make things work but then that kid would probably call me daddy instead of Ichigo and I end up hurting both of you eventually"_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_The money you gave her. I don't think its right-"_

"_Don't worry about that Orihime. I have enough money from my parents and my job pays more than enough. Besides, I wanted to do it. You know if you told him you both would be millionaires."_

_She shook her head. There was no way she would ever accept his money. Not after what he said to her. Renji yes, but only because he truly loved her but never from Sora's biological father. "He doesn't need to know and I don't need his money. It was a mistake and it hurt you which I'm still very sorry fo-"_

"_I told you not to apologize. I don't care that you slept with my boss. I never did and I still don't. Orihime I loved you so all of that never mattered to me. Besides do you see your daughter as a mistake?"_

"_No she's my blessing. A blessing I named after my brother…How could you say you don't care but then say you loved me?"_

"_Maybe because I cheated many times before and it's not fun knowing someone is mad at you for a mistake. I know you didn't have feelings for each other and it was just a onetime thing."_

_Orihime never felt so relieved. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulder although she still had another one weighing her down. "Thank you"_

"_You don't need to thank me."_

_Renji lowered his head close enough to kiss her on the bridge of her nose. After that he lowered his lips to her mouth. She couldn't help but kiss him back. His kisses were different from Ichigo. While Ichigo's were soft and sweet, Renji was rough and passionate. Renji pulled away panting for but when he went down again Orihime turned her head. He remembered the reason why Orihime showed up in the first place. _

"_Whatever was bothering you did it have something to do with Ichigo?"_

"_Sort of"_

"_I don't know what you see in him. He's arrogant, stubborn-"_

"_He's like you"_

_Renji couldn't help but push her away. How dare she same something that insulting."WHAT? We are in no way alike!"_

"_Yes you two are."_

_He decided against arguing with her. "Forget it," he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her softly over her face. His hands slowly moving down her arms onto her waist. Orihime couldn't help but kiss him back every time his lips came anywhere close to hers. "Whatever he did to upset you makes him an idiot," he whispered. He didn't expect her response to seriously kill the moment. _

"_He still loves her. She loves him too. Sora 'accidently' told me how Kuchiki-san and Ichigo were spending time together. With my daughter. All three of them like-like their own little family."_

_Renji groaned. He stop kissing her and stared straight into her large grey eyes. _

_He sighed heavily, "Well they were together since high school so I'm not surprised"_

_That was harsh but he couldn't sugarcoat the truth. Besides, this woman went through worst in her life. She would survive this. _

"_Sorry I didn't want to hurt you but you can't change a man's heart"_

"_So I was a fool?" she asked quietly._

"_You were looking for someone to love you and that kid of yours back. I know that idiot, he wouldn't have married you if he didn't love you. But their kind of love well that's…that's just something that can't be broken no matter what you do."_

_Orihime tried to hold back her tears. She knew he was right. Renji was always right when it came to his best friend. _

"_When I first came here to Seiretei I was hoping I run into you," she admitted. "Just see you down the street and we could be together again…but then Ichigo came around and I couldn't be happier even though-though I know it's not going to last. When they both decide to get back together, I'll just step out of the way. I don't want to make this anymore difficult for Sora then it should be. Until then I'll just appreciate the time I have with him."_

"_We would be miserable together. Back then and now." That was Renji's attempt at comforting her. He knew it was harsh but he hoped that somehow it would work for her. _

"_I know but I can't control my feelings. I need to go home. Sayonara Renji"_

_She leaned in once more for a final quick kiss on his lips before leaving. _

"_Sayonara," he said to the empty room._

_After collecting himself, he left his office hoping his new friend was still around to play._

* * *

"Renji" a voice called out. It sounded so distant to him. It was familiar and distant.

"nnhhhuuuummm" was the only response he could give.

"Renji, Renji please wake up" the voice begged.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so many years. I spent two years writing this chapter. It evolved from Rukia and Sora hijacking the clinic to Sora and Orihime walking in on Ichigo and Rukia kissing. To even Orihime showing up at Rukia's door begging for her to leave Seiretei. Actually this is a combination of two chapters. I orginally planned for Ichigo and Rukia having this conversation later and Orihime going to see Renji after catching Rukia and Ichigo. I just felt that this chapter was nothing but filler and didn't really add anything to the plot at all. So what do you guys think? Are you interested in Sora's father or just want to see Ichigo and Rukia get back together? Am I making the other characters work (like Sora) or am I just making the wait harder? Sorry to ask so many questions but I'm honestly lost in my own story.

Finally, for the past three days I've worked on this chapter while watching a Scrubs marathon on Netflix. So maybe Scrubs is my muse? This explains why the chapter feels so different from previous chapters. Perhaps the characters matured in my head or I'm going in a different direction. I don't yet but I hope to find out soon. It's weird, I have an ending for this story but somehow I can't seem to get there. It's like I can see the finish line but a whole bunch of trucks are in my way and refusing to let me pass.

I'll update when I can but until then don't hold your breath. With school and work I don't even know when I'll have time or if I'll even get inspiration to write again.

I don't know when I'll have chapter 11 up. I already have the dialogue written, I just don't have anything else. I've written an outline (several actually) of what I wanted to write and none ever really manifested. If you are interested in the next chapter and don't care about it being unfinished go ahead and PM. I'll send you a link to my blog and password so you can read it.

Thank you guys! I love you all. Consider this a belated Valentine's day gift.

josie


	13. First Intermission

First Intermission~ Our Future

She heard him groan and then felt the bed moved as he quietly got up. 6:25 A.M. Ichigo got up every morning at the same time no matter what. She heard the bathroom door shut, the light switch flick on and finally the shower running. He sneezed and because of the tile it sounded twice as loud. He lived in a small studio apartment that he paid for with his small income as a medical resident. Although Rukia still lived at the Kuchiki estate she would constantly stay the night at Ichigo's. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Her eyes landed on her left hand- her ring finger more precise- and admired the ring that Ichigo had presented her last night. It had a rose gold band and a small princess cut diamond on it. Although it wasn't the most romantic proposal, it didn't matter. She was finally getting married. Married to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Rukia. That name definitely suited her.

She remembered the proposal. He was lying on the bed with his left arm behind his head, slightly supporting him. His right hand holding some article on new medical research. He was still wearing his white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the black tie lightly loose around the neck. His shirt was still tucked into his dark slacks and of course, his outfit wouldn't be completed without his very small Chappy socks that he borrowed from Rukia (it was laundry day). She walked into the room with her very small pink robe and a matching towel on her head when she saw it. Just sitting there on her white pillow was a small black velvet box.

"What is that?"

Ichigo's amber eyes still focused on his paper, "What?"

Rukia pointed towards the box with her right index finger as her left hand removed the towel from her head revealing her long black locks.

Ichigo gave the box a quick glance before going back to his paper.

"It's a box"

Rukia stepped closer to the bed on Ichigo's side. She placed her delicate hands on her hips and gave him a glare.

"I know it's a box you idiot. What's in the box?"

He couldn't help but grunt. There was no way he was going to finish reading with her around. He sat up placing his paper on the end table next to him and slowly took Rukia in by her waist. The bed was low enough to make him eye level with her collarbone. He softly placed kisses on her neck mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?" she asked him while running her fingers through his orange hair. Ichigo gave her neck one final kiss before looking up into her violet eyes with a smirk.

"I put a ring in there." Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"I told you that one day I was going to ask you well here I am asking you. Don't even think about saying no because Byakuya and Hisana made me go through so much crap just so I could get permission to even ask you!"

He waited patiently for what felt like an eternity for her answer. Just before he could say something Rukia closed the distance between them. Ichigo could feel her smiling through her kiss. He breathlessly pulled away from her.

"Rukia" he gasped. She held his face in hands giving him the beautiful smile that he loved.

"You didn't need their permission to ask me Ichigo. I would've said yes either way."

He slowly took her hands into his own and gave her his signature serious glare. "Rukia…you're a Kuchiki. You're supposed to marry some rich noble guy or your second cousin twice remove. Not a doctor's son, not me. Even if you did I wouldn't be able to give you the same life you've grown up with."

"When did I ever care about my position Ichigo? I'm the third child so I'm not going to inherit much and Byakuya pretty much destroyed any relative daring to get close to our family. I'm a free person Ichigo. You don't need their permission for my love. You just need mine. Besides growing up in a huge estate with rooms that even a whisper could echo in…I rather live in a tiny apartment like this one with you. At least here I won't be so lonely. "

"So?"

He knew the answer but just wanted to hear her say it. Rukia sat next to him on the bed and placed her chin on his shoulder.

Gently she whispered, "I'm going to marry you because I loved you ever since I first met you."

Ichigo pulled her down onto the bed with him and held her in his arms. He softly placed kisses on her wet hair while gently massaging her back. "Good," he replied, "I'm too tired for an argument."

She sat back up in a panic, "Wait Ichigo, I can't accept to marry you just like that though."

This time his eyes went wide. "What? Why? Rukia remember you don't-"

"No it's not about my family. It's more about…Well you proposed but you didn't do it right"

Ichigo scoffed, "How the hell do you propose wrong? I doubt there is a correct way to propose to someone Rukia."

"You're an idiot," she held out her left ring finger, "You're supposed to put the ring on my finger when I say yes."

Ichigo crossed his arms in response. Rukia waved her finger in his face.

"Rukia, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"It's not nothing! It's the proper way of proposing!"

He threw out his arms in the air, "Fine! If I put the ring on your finger will you shut up?"

"Yes," she said with a smirk. Ichigo turned towards the other pillow and rapidly took out the engagement ring.

"You drive me insane Rukia," he mumbled angrily," but I couldn't live without you. My life would be boring." He slipped the small ring onto her finger. She admired the ring shortly before kissing him.

"Ichigo?" she called out. The entire house was silent. She rubbed her eyes before getting up. She was surprised to find out that she wasn't in Ichigo's apartment but inside the house they had bought. She threw off the comforter and walked over to the door. She was only wearing her silk blue nightgown and felt the cold air around her uncovered skin. She saw the clock on the hallway door and cursed herself for sleeping in…again.

7:49 A.M. She was going to be late. If Hisana didn't have a meeting this morning she knew she was going to get it. Although she didn't work directly for Hisana or Byakuya she knew that her colleagues would be more than thrill to tattle on her.

"Shit, I'm going to be late…Ichigo did you hear me?" she yelled. She quickly ran down the stairs into the living room. She called for him again and got no response. Suddenly she saw something on the coffee table. She walked slowly to it as if it would explode if she got to close. On the mahogany table she saw something she had completely forgotten. Something that broke her heart all over again.

A small white envelope from the bank addressed to Kuchiki Rukia.

"Oh, I forgot," she whispered as she held the envelope in her hands.

"I'm not married anymore."

**A/N:** Special little chapter I wrote this week during one of my classes. Just tiny flashbacks from Ichigo's and Rukia's past. I might post a few more of these intermissions later on. Special thanks to Ashezo I wrote this especially for you.


	14. Broken Heart Syndrome

Chapter 11: Broken Heart Syndrome

Ichigo shuffled the papers on Uryu's desk only to discover an open agenda book. Ichigo quickly went through the book reaching today's date. He expected to see Uryu had a schedule an appointment with some investor- not a meeting at Seiretei Hospital.

"Meeting at Seiretei Hospital? What's he doing there?" he asked loudly. He went back a few pages hoping to find an answer. When he couldn't find anything he went back to the papers on Uryu's desk. They were nicely organized earlier until Ichigo went through them. He finally found it, a printout from the hospital's website. On it was a job description of Residency Director.

Ichigo couldn't help but crumble the paper. If what he was thinking was true than his partner was planning to leave the clinic. "Residency Director? He applied for the job?"

"You shouldn't be going through my stuff"

Ichigo saw Uryu standing in the doorway. The man pushed up his glasses and leaned against the doorframe. Ichigo stayed seated in Uryu's chair and crossed his arms.

"Why did you apply for a job at that hospital? Are you leaving the clinic?" he asked angrily.

Uryu shifted from his position and walked over next to Ichigo. He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I don't know yet."

With everything that happened earlier with Rukia, Ichigo was looking for an excuse to explode. He stood up so fast that the chair fell backwards hitting the wall. Ichigo pulled Uryu by the collar of his shirt and was now mere centimeters from his face. Uryu's glasses started to slip down the bridge of his nose. "We worked hard getting this off the ground and now you're ready to pull out?" he yelled.

Uryu waited for Ichigo to let him go but saw that was not happening. "I said I didn't know yet Kurosaki. Didn't you think that maybe I trust you enough to handle the clinic on your own? Or that I want to be more than just a doctor in a clinic? That I have aspirations too?"

Ichigo's hard face softened for a minute and he finally let Uryu free. He pressed his hands against his face, "You could've just told me. I don't even know you anymore."

"I could say the same" was Uryu's response.

"We really did grew apart"

"I'm not the only one you distance yourself from"

Ichigo grunted in response although he knew Uryu was right. He had pushed away his wife, his family and partner. He just would never admit it to Uryu. Ever.

"Remember when we use to team up solving cases?" he said hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

Uryu nodded, "Yes"

Ichigo handed him his patient's chart. "We're going to have to do that again"

"Male, age 51, has symptoms of heart failure including shortness of breath and low blood pressure. We did all the usual tests and it doesn't fit in. No blockages to indicate it's a heart attack. Arteries are normal" he said. Uryu went over the chart carefully.

"Do we have an EKG?" Uryu asked while handing back Zangetsu's chart.

"Still waiting on that from Yuzu."

Suddenly a thought formed in his head. "Didn't you treat this patient before?"

"I treated his wife a year ago" Ichigo responded.

"Do you remember the exact date?"

"No. I could check."

"I think I know what's wrong with him"

Ichigo's amber eyes looked straight into his partner's dark blue eyes and he knew exactly what Uryu was thinking.

"We'll need that EKG."

* * *

Rukia tried to her best to wake Renji. He looked gravely ill and just the thought of losing her best friend made her anxious. There he was on his blue silk sheets-most likely filthy from all the sex he had- half-naked in his white briefs and pale as a ghost. The tattoos and red hair made him stand out even more.

"Renji?" she shook his body with her all energy.

Finally his eyes opened just enough for her to see a little of his dark eyes. He tried to speak but couldn't.

"Renji? Come one Renji wake up!" she said grasping his hand.

"God? Is that you?" he managed to squeak out.

She let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead-yet.

"No Renji, it's me Rukia"

"Rukia, I think I'm dying"

"No shit." Rukia placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever." Renji tried again to speak but what came out was a little gargle. As if something was caught in his throat. He tried to swallow but it aggravated his throat even more.

"My throat is swollen and I got these white things in my throat," he pointed towards his larynx.

"You sound like a child. Open your mouth…yep I see the spots. Come on get up"

"I can't move. I feel week, my throat hurts when I swallow."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. He was nothing but a big baby who needed to be taken care of. "Renji we're going to the clinic so get up."

"Where's my jacket?" he asked while getting up. Rukia headed over to his large black dresser and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt. She handed his clothes over and placed her hands on her hips. There was no awkwardness with him changing around her. They have been friends since they were little kids. They use to change around each other all the time until Rukia went through puberty. Still the loved they shared was more of a brother-sister love than a romantic love.

"No jacket, you have a fever"

"It's so cold," he said putting on his jeans. It was the middle of December and although he had the best apartment in the Seiretei, you could still feel the wretched cold inside. In addition, he left his heater off in his unconscious state. "Do you have something to write with and maybe some paper?"

She frowned, "Yea, I do. Why?"

Renji took a moment to pull his shirt over his head. "I need to write my will. I don't think I can make it. I'm leaving everything to you except my porn collection. I'm giving that to Ichigo"

"You idiot," she scoffed. Renji was always the dramatic one. "You're not going to die. Besides Ichigo is married why would he want your porn?"

"Ah you're right. I should leave it to Uryu instead. He needs some fun in his life"

Rukia grunted and pulled her arms across her shoulder.

"You say you're dying but you're too busy trying to decide who gets your collection of naked women?"

"It's a very serious issue. I'm ready to go now. Ow"

"It hurts to swallow huh?"

He nodded. Rukia held his arm and took him to the front door of his apartment. "I think you have strep throat."

"Hey why did you come here in the first place?" he asked while grabbing his wallet and almost dead cell phone off the coffee table.

Rukia turned to face him. She gently held his hand and told him something that only someone who truly cares about you would say. "You didn't answer your phone so I was worried."

However, he knew that wasn't everything.

* * *

"You have Takotsubo cardiomyopathy" Ichigo sadly told his patient.

Zangetsu frowned in response. It sounded so foreign to him. "What?"

"Broken heart syndrome" Ichigo explained. Zangetsu still had the confused look on his face.

Ichigo placed his hand on Zangetsu's shoulder. He sighed slowly and tried his best to explain again. "Your wife died a year ago tomorrow and you haven't gotten over it"

At first Zangetsu shook his head no. However, Ichigo knew the truth. He was there while Zangetsu's wife died slowly by his side. Ichigo continued, "Because of the stress the left ventricle of your heart is weak. We'll have to do another test but if our suspicions are correct you should make a full recovery with some grief therapy."

Then he saw it. The realization in Zangetsu's eyes. "Your wife would be upset if she saw you like this. Didn't she say that you shouldn't kill yourself over her? That she wanted you to be happy?"

"She did" he nodded in response.

"Then try to be happy. If not her last wish would've been wasted"

Zangetsu nodded in agreement. He was dishonoring his wife by refusing to live. He knew how wrong he was but it still ached. The lonely nights, the emptiness in his heart, the constant tears. He lost a large part of himself when his wife died. He looked up into his doctor's face and asked him a serious question. Something he had been wondering since he arrived earlier. "What about you Kurosaki-Sensei? Are you happy?"

"I am" he lied.

* * *

Renji and Rukia entered the elevator together. Her mind drifted slowly back to earlier in the day. Her final words with Ichigo. The pain in her chest was still there. As if someone was crushing her heart with their bare hands. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she tried her best to hide them from Renji.

Except Renji was her best friend. Her best friend since they were six years old. He knew her inside and out. He could also feel pain radiating from her. It made him realize how he too suffered from the same heartache she did.

"Rukia?"

" Renji," she was whispering but her voice still manage to crack, "I've made a decision, I'm going with Shuhei."

He pulled Rukia into him, "Why are you crying about it?"

"Because I want to love someone the same way they love me," suddenly she felt her tears fall down her face and into Renji's shirt. Her throat felt raw as if she spent hours yelling. Her heart breaking by the recent events and her brain was telling her stop. Stop the crying and behave like an adult. Like a Kuchiki.

"You had that with Ichigo," he whispered into her ear. His words made her FLINCHED but Renji held her tight in his arms.

"I know…I know…I can't explain it right now I'm just-miserable."

"Even with Shuhei?"

"Without Ichigo" she admitted. She sobbed harder into his shirt and let out a small wail. "If-if I leave maybe, I can really move on. We can both move on. I just want to move on and fall in love again. Not love someone who I can't be with anymore."

His mind thought of the words she said. Rukia needed to move on but Ichigo? Didn't he already move on with Orihime? No, he thought to himself, Ichigo spent the night before his wedding at Rukia's house. They were always hanging out together. That wasn't moving on, that was holding on.

She looked up into her best friend's face and bit her bottom lip. Her violet eyes pleading him to agree with her.

"Are you regretting your divorce?"

She couldn't answer that. They both knew the answer but saying it aloud would mean making it real. Right now, she couldn't handle that realization.

"Let's get you to the hospital," she said pulling away from him. She pulled out a compact mirror and a facial tissue from her purse. "I need to clean myself up a bit. Ah shit, I ruined your shirt."

Renji ignored her previous statement, "Rukia, I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't tell you this." He took several deep breaths. He readjusted the hair tie holding up his long crimson hair as he tried his best to tell Rukia the truth. "It's not my place to tell you this but…Sora isn't my daughter"

She shut her compact mirror closed and gave him her I-already-know-this-idiot look, "You already told me this."

"She's…" another deep breath. He could stop now. He didn't have to tell her this. She didn't need to know this.

"…Byakuya's daughter."

Her jaw dropped. "What the hell are you talking about Renji?" she hissed.

He took a step back against the mirror wall. "Byakuya fathered Orihime's daughter."

"So she…she is my niece?"

"Yea she is"

She was silent. Her mind trying it's best to process all this information. The elevator dinged and the door slide open. Renji was about to exit when Rukia grabbed his arm and threw him against the elevator wall. She quickly pushed the closed button on the elevator and gave Renji a murderous glare.

"Why are you telling me this now? How many times did I ask you and you kept saying 'it's none of your business Rukia. Leave the woman alone'?"

"Ru-"

"What the hell Renji?" her voice boomed, "I tell you everything! You're my best friend and I tell you everything! So why now? Why are you telling me this right now? "

"Because I want Orihime back and I know you want Ichigo back."

It took all the strength in her body to not punch him the face. Renji was just like her sister. Always suggesting that she do the worst.

"This is the second time someone suggested home wrecking to me. I'm not doing it. I'm leaving with Shuhei as soon as the merger is done"

"What about me?" he asked.

"I don't know what happened between you two. But I know you and you tend to screw up a lot in relationships- whenever you have a relationship. Because, sleeping with a woman and leaving her the next day is not a relationship."

He sighed and gave Rukia a minute to calm down before continuing. "It was my fault. She came to my apartment once ya know."

"She did?"

"Yea, she thought she was the one who hurt me when I was the one," he let out a light chuckle, "who ruined everything."

He took her small hands into his own large ones. His dark eyes pleading with her to listen to him-listen to him pour out his own heartache.

"I love her Rukia. I always did and I know I'm a huge fuck up but…I love her and I know you. You love Ichigo and those two don't belong together. They belong with us and they're just too stupid to realize it. I don't want to just sit here and wait Rukia. Because if I do she might not come back to me. You're the only one who can help me."

She pulled her hands away. How can Renji betray Shuhei like this? He was basically asking her to ruin her ex-husband's new marriage just so he can get the girl. Then what happens after that? He screws up again and she is responsible for destroying a family-again.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She didn't have the energy to deal with everything at once. She needed a break. She pressed the open button and left the elevator. "You're sick Renji. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Not the clinic?" he asked following her.

"The hospital is closer and I don't feel like seeing Ichigo again."

They walked through the lobby and Rukia held the glass door open for Renji. "Sorry Rukia," he said passing by her into the cold afternoon. "I shouldn't have told you about Sora."

He turned around to face her and saw that she was starting to cry again.

"I wish you didn't" she choked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah Renji and Rukia are just so cruel. Rukia for using Shuhei and Renji for trying to sabotage his ex's marriage at the expense of his friends.

Thank you for reviewing and alerting this story guys. I really appreciated it. It just warms my heart when I get out of bed/work/school and see a review/alert in my email. I'll try to post chapter twelve later this month. I'm hoping to get at least two chapters done and posted a month.

Here's a preview for the next chapter. If you already have access to my blog than you can go ahead and read the unfinished chapter and the next intermission.

~This is a scene between Isshin and Rukia at the hospital.~

"Because I- I don't love Shuhei, at least not yet. But, I know if I go with him maybe I can move on properly. I can really start over there. Ichigo was able to move on with Orihime and Sora why can't I do the same with Shuhei?"

"Ichigo got lucky-actually Ichigo was rashed. He didn't even play the field. Just married the first woman he thought he could rescue. A single mother with a young child-a child who just happened to be your niece."

"You don't think Ichigo loves them?"

"I believe he does but did he move on? No, if he did he wouldn't have gotten married as quickly as he did. He was too comfortable being a relationship, being outside of one felt odd for him. I still believe he loves you. I know you love him as well."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a father Rukia. I know all my children very well. "

Once again thank you guys! I really do love you all.

Josie


	15. Think Carefully

**Chapter 12 Think Carefully**

It didn't take long for Renji to receive medical treatment. All Rukia had to do was march up to the head nurse, announce her name and demand Renji received treatment before anyone else.

The benefits of being a Kuchiki.

While a doctor was examining Renji, Rukia headed towards the women's restroom with her thoughts floating around. Earlier she was confident that her decision to move with Shuhei was the right decision. She would finally be able to leave her past with Ichigo and start anew with someone she could love. _Could love._

You can learn to love someone right?

Now she was having doubts and couldn't figure out why. Was it because of Sora? It was a possibility. Ichigo's adopted daughter was really her niece. If neither one of her siblings or her had any –legitimate-children than would Sora be the heir to the Kuchiki fortune? Of course, her mother was a prostitute which isn't really good for any Kuchiki much less the Kuchiki heir.

Rukia washed her hands in the freezing cold water and thought of the repercussions if that information were to get out.

The Great Byakuya Kuchiki had a daughter with a former prostitute from Karakura Town.

And her sister thought she was the fuck up in the Kuchiki clan.

So what do you do in this situation? Of course, she didn't have to stay and find out. She could just leave with Shuhei the minute she could and never speak a word about Sora ever again.

Still she couldn't help but think about staying. It then occurred to her that Shuhei might have called her after arriving in Hokutan. She checked her cellphone and saw that he still hadn't called her. Good, she needed to make sure she made the right choice before speaking with him.

She exited the restroom ready to get Renji back home when she heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"ROO-KEY-AH! ROO-KEY-AH!"

She turned down the hall to see her ex-father-in-law running down towards her.

"Isshin?"

"ROO-KEY-AH! "

UMPH!

Suddenly her small body was collided by his large one as his arms wrapped around her. He picked her up a few feet off the ground and spun her around like a small child. After they both got dizzy he finally placed her back down and the ground. Still he held on to her tightly, afraid to let her go.

"Rukia! My beautiful daughter!" he cupped her face in his massive hands. "I miss you so much! You never visit me anymore! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Um Isshin, I'm not your daughter-in-law anymore" she pointed out.

It's as if she wanted to kill the man. Here he was excited to see his beloved daughter and she points out that she isn't married to his stupid son anymore. Isshin squeezed her face tighter.

"I never said daughter-in-law! I said daughter! I've known you since you were a little girl Rukia. To me you will always be my daughter," he cooed. Rukia finally pulled his hands off her face. Still that couldn't stop the old man from touching her. He picked her up and held her close to him. "Oh Rukia I missed you so much! I feel the same way about Renji. I always wished Ichigo was more like him. Putting his heart first and his work second. But noooo! Ichigo wanted to be a doctor first and made you wait for him for so long. Ichigo was-and still is an idiot."

He was still holding her so tight that she was almost gasping for air. "Please, put me down Isshin."

He placed her back on the floor. Just as he was about to let go he felt her thin arms give him a quick hug in return. "Thank you so much Isshin. Thank you," she told him. His dark eyes stared into her face for a minute. Rukia noticed that the facial hair around his face was now grey while the hair on his head peppered with a little grey. The last time she saw him there was only a few grey hairs. Isshin pulled Rukia into an office close by.

"Daughter let's go in here."

It turned out the room he brought her in was his own office. A large office with simple black and white furniture. Rukia looked around to see the only thing that made his office so homey were all the family pictures around his office. Most of them were of Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin growing over the years. Rukia walked from the door to the desk where she saw Ichigo's recent wedding photo.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"What?" she responded still staring at Ichigo's and Orihime's smiling faces.

"Your face, "Rukia turned to face him, "you look anxious. No- you look more upset. What happened to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "Nothing, nothing did." Isshin shook his finger at her and headed towards a table in the corner of the room where varieties of refreshments were sitting.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Water or perhaps," he raised his eyes, "an aphrodisiac?"

"Aphrodisiac?"

Isshin clapped his hands together, "I like to think of myself as cupid working in a hospital. Most of the staff don't even have time for a good night's rest much less a love life. So I like to help out when I can," he said proudly.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle. Typical Isshin. Always a sucker for love.

"It's good to see you smile again Rukia. Tell me what has you so upset?" he went back towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and picked a spot on the floor to stare at.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired and…"

He gently raised her face."It's okay Rukia, I'm here for you"

She shouldn't. She couldn't. Her problems were none of his concern and of course he probably didn't know about Sora. Also, wouldn't it be awkward to talk to your son's ex-wife about said son?

Isshin patiently waited for her to say something. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Somehow, her mind went blank. Why was she so upset in the first place again? Her violet eyes darted around the room. First to the various degrees Isshin held, the photos of the twins and Ichigo and finally Ichigo's recent wedding. It finally hit Rukia that there were none of her or Renji. Didn't he just tell her that he saw them as his own children too.

"You don't have any pictures of me" she said sadly.

This time Isshin shrugged and then scratched the back of his head. "Well, all the ones I have of you are you acting all lovely dovey with Ichigo and Sora and her mother come by here a lot," he said quickly.

"Oh," she whispered, "that makes sense."

Then it hit her. She felt a wave of different emotions at once. Anger, sadness, bitterness and worry. She opened her mouth and this time she actually spoke. She burst into a rant about the day. How Shuhei asked her to move with him, her last talk with Ichigo, Renji's confession on Sora, and how conflicted she felt about everything.

Rukia expected him to say something immediately but he was patiently quiet. He only blinked at her a couple of times and went to sit down behind his desk. She felt that she was watching his moves in slow motion as he raised his arms behind his head and placed his feet on top of his desk.

He was defiantly Ichigo's father.

"Wow, that's a very eventful day for you"

"It was a horrible day."

He gently stroked the hairs around his chin. "Let's take this slowly then. First off you want to move with Shuhei, why?"

Rukia sat down on the edge of the desk and placed her hands in her lap. She just let out the first thing that came out of her mouth. "I- I know I don't love Shuhei, at least not yet. Nevertheless, I know if I go with him maybe, just maybe, I can move on properly. I can really start over there. Ichigo was able to move on with Orihime and Sora why can't I do the same thing with Shuhei? It's the pain of knowing Ichigo is here with her and has his own little family with her. I just get so jealous. And I want that. I want the husband and kids. I really want that and I know Shuhei wants that with me."

She waited patiently as he thought for a few moments. He pointed his index finger at her face and said very bluntly, "You're settling."

"Huh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You're leaving with this guy-Shuhei right? Just because you don't think you'll ever be able to live happily ever after. People don't just learn to love. Either they do or they don't. That's it. Either you love him or you don't. I don't think you don't because if you did you wouldn't be sitting here speaking about how jealous you are and how you want to move on. The daughter I know would have done it already."

He was right. Why didn't she think about that?

"Ichigo got lucky-actually Ichigo was rash. He didn't even play the field. Just married the first woman he thought he could rescue. A single mother with a young child-a child who just happened to be your niece."

"You don't think Ichigo loves them?"

"I believe he does but did he move on?" he chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, if he did he wouldn't have gotten married as quickly as he did. He was too comfortable being a relationship, being outside of one felt odd for him. Also, I think he's settling just like you. I still believe he loves you and I know you love him as well."

He was right but at the same time she couldn't help but disagree with him. Yes she was settling for Shuhei but she would eventually learn to love him. Even if Ichigo did settle for Orihime it was obvious that he loved her and her daughter. There was no way you could turn back from that. Rukia decided that she would not tell any of this to Isshin. At least not right now.

"So, how do you know this?" she asked.

He leaned back against his chair and shrugged.

"I'm a father Rukia. I know all my children very well. "

"Besides," he waved his hands around, "you don't know Orihime's reason for keeping quiet about Sora. You also don't know if Ichigo knows about Sora. I believe he does but that's something between them. You don't know anything about the situation Rukia. And what Renji did was wrong. He shouldn't have told you that about Sora."

Rukia gave him a blank look. She was completely lost in her own mind. Isshin waved a hand in front of her face. "Rukia?"

She shook her head awake and gave Isshin a lazy smile. "Can you do me a favor please?" she took his hand into her own. She opened her eyes really wide and bit her lip slightly. She use to give him this look all the time and there is no way he could resist. She was a talented actress after all. "Can you please please please call Ichigo and have him pick up Renji? I just need him to be distracted while I go and get the truth from Orihime."

Isshin fell for her plead instantly and swiftly gave her a hug.

"OF COURSE I CAN MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! AAAANNNNNYYYYYTHING FOR YOU!"

Rukia wiggled her way out of his hug and gave him a sincere smile. "Thank you so much!" she cried out as she ran straight for the door.

"Oh Rukia" he called out before she could shut the door behind her.

"Yes?" she said poking her head back in.

With a serious face and a stern voice he gave her some unsolicited advice, "think carefully about what you're going to do. Some people aren't as strong you. Others are much more sensitive."

She nodded in response and finally closed the door.

* * *

Seriously he couldn't believe she just left him. She didn't stop by to check on him or say goodbye. Just left him. All by himself at a hospital and with no ride. After picking up his prescriptions from the hospital pharmacy a nurse told him that Rukia left and she had sent for another good friend to pick him up. He checked the time on his cell phone and thought about calling a taxi. Then he remembered that he didn't have his keys. Rukia managed to get into his apartment because she had a spare but he left his keys in his living room. Or his bedroom or perhaps in the bathroom. He really couldn't remember.

"Oi, Renji!" a voice called out.

The redhead turned his head to see the orange haired doctor walking towards him with an irritated look on his face.

"I'm here to pick ya up," he said and jabbed his thumb towards the exit. "Let's go, I'm already late for dinner."

"How did you know I was here?"

Ichigo gave him a bigger scowl. " My stupid dad called me saying that Rukia had an emergency and you needed a ride home."

"Do you know where Rukia went?" Renji asked.

"Don't know and don't care. Hurry up I'm hungry." Ichigo spun on his heels and walked towards the exit with Renji behind him.

They walked out into the cold parking lot and went straight to Ichigo's red sports car. As Ichigo rifled through his pockets for his keys Renji spoke up.

"So how is the wife?" he asked.

Ichigo returned his question with a glare. He knew Orihime and Renji's history and didn't really want to talk about his wife with Renji. He really didn't want to talk about his wife at all.

Renji just wanted the awkward silence to be over. Seriously, the quiet was killing him. Ichigo finally unlocked the car and both men got in. The roar of the engine started and some horrible pop star's voice screeched over the radio. Ichigo impatiently turned the radio off.

"She's leaving with him," Ichigo said with an emphasis on the 'him'. Renji immediately knew whom they were talking about. Renji nodded in response, feeling empathetic with him. "Yea, she told me earlier"

"Why?" he raised his voice louder, "What the hell is so fucking amazing about him that she's willing to give up her entire life here to go with him? She doesn't even love him!" he pounded his fists against the steering wheel. Renji sat there quietly next to him, silently agreeing with him.

* * *

**A/N:** What? Two updates in one week?

Thanks for the reviews/alerts guys. Much appreciated! Hugs and kisses all around!

Next chapter we learn Orihime's side. It's already posted on my blog for those who have access to it. If you have any questions go ahead and drop me a pm.

Josie


	16. Second Intermission

Second Intermission: New Family

Rukia paced around the sitting room almost knocking into a chair. "Where is she?" she said to herself. She noticed she was stepping on the front of her white dress and cursed herself. Of all days, her sister had to be stubborn instead of putting everything aside for her. She was supposed to be giving her some inspirational speech about love and instead here she was freaking out by herself.

"She will not be attending the ceremony" a stern voice called out to her. She turned to see her older brother calmly walking in. With his hands deep into his dark slacks and his stoic attitude, he was extremely handsome. So many women went crazy throwing themselves at the head of the Kuchiki clan. Even though it was a formal ceremony, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and not the uniform tuxedo the rest of the bridal party was wearing. "What about the reception? Will she be there?"

"No she will not," he responded curtly. She felt her heart slowly cracking. Her older sister refused to come to her own wedding. On the most important and happiest day of her life, what kind of sister did that?

"Why not?" she asked. She didn't really care for the reason. Her sister was not coming and that was it.

Byakuya passed her and went straight to the armor where the white lily barrette sat. He fingered the faux flower. "She does not agree with this marriage and neither do I"

"Then why did you show up?" she asked firmly. His slanted eyes glared at his rebellious younger sister. She always respected him, more than she did towards Hisana but she never did hesitate to fight him.

"I dislike Kurosaki. He is nothing but a buffoon and his father is even worse. However you are my sister and I respect your emotions-no matter how muddle they must be-and your decision to marry him. I am here to support you. I'm also here in anticipation to see if you would abandon this ridiculous idea and return home with me."

Rukia ignored his last statement. Tears started to well behind her eyes stinging her. She took a deep breath then spoke. "At first, I thought you only came here because you didn't want rumors to circulate that I was disgracing our family"

Byakuya turned towards his sister. She could have sworn she saw a bit of amusement in his eyes before they quickly disappeared. "We are Kuchiki's Rukia. Our family is not concerned with what others think. They are concerned about we think about them. We earned the right to do what we please and those who do not agree with us will have to suffer through it. Their concerns are no interest to us."

He was right. At the end of the day she was a Kuchiki and she was going to do whatever the hell she wanted. Right now, she wanted to marry Ichigo and be with him for the rest of her life. If Byakuya and Hisana couldn't stop her then no one else could.

"It's time," he told her while holding out her flower. Before Rukia could grab it, he gently tucked it behind her left ear, completing her wedding outfit. He lovingly admired her. She wore an elegant v-neck halter dress, with a dropped waist and a chapel train. The waist help elongate her short stature and with the four inch diamond strap heels made her look taller than usual. Just tall enough for her to kiss Ichigo at the altar and not have him bend down too much. She wore the beautiful sapphire necklace her mother bought for her the day she was born and kept her makeup natural. She gently took his hand into hers and met his sapphire eyes.

"Thank you for being here Nii-san. I don't want to sound unpleasant but I wish Hisana were here too. It would be nice if everyone I love was here to see me marrying the man of my dreams"

Byakuya nodded gently. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. I would be distressed if you didn't want your sister here today."

"Are you positive this is what you want? If you like I could arrange an accident to happen," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I love him," she confessed.

"If he does anything to harm you-in any way- I will personally destroy him." With that sentence, she felt her heartbreak from earlier disappeared. Her brother had quietly given her his blessing for marrying Ichigo.

"Thank you."

He held out his arm and she gracefully took it. He led her towards the large doors where she would soon walk down the aisle to her husband. Taking one last deep breath she looked in to her brother's eyes.

Although he would never say it aloud, he was Byakuya Kuchiki after all, his eyes told his sister 'I love you.' Which is exactly what she needed, to be loved by her family even if they disagreed with her.

* * *

"How was the wedding?" Hisana asked Byakuya the minute he entered the room. Hisana's small body was sitting behind the large dark brown desk. Important papers littered the desk with her black laptop sitting dangerously towards the edge. She was obviously keeping busy.

"You shouldn't be working while you're recovering," he lectured while taking off his suit jacket. She raised her eyebrow and laid her head on her hand.

"I am recovering by working. You've been slacking, if I wasn't around this company would be bankrupt."

"You make me sound incompetent."

"You are. How was the wedding?" she asked again.

"Interesting."

"How?"

Byakuya sat down in the seat across from her. "It went well. I always knew our sister was rebellious but I never actually thought she was in love with that buffoon. I also made sure in the prenuptial agreement that he would never touch a penny of her inheritance. He signed it without blinking apparently he really is in love with her. The buffoon's family also behaved themselves. I say that the wedding was a success."

"Hn. Well I'm pleased to hear that," She responded. In reality, she felt some regret. Although, she despised Ichigo and wasn't close to her sister she did love her. She knew that by not appearing at her sister's wedding would send the wrong message but she had her reasons. Reasons she was ashamed to admit.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Byakuya with his eyes closed trying to relax and Hisana kept working. "I have a daughter Hisana," he said quietly with his eyes still closed.

Hisana snorted, "She's our sister Byakuya. Not your daughter."

"I meant that I procreated a child."

Her jaw dropped, "Like an infant?" she asked in a panic, "You got a woman pregnant and now you have baby?"

He finally opened his eyes and answered her in a calm manner, "Yes. She was born this morning at Karakura Medical Center."

Hisana stood up and paced the room for a few minutes before stopping right in front of her brother.

"How wonderful," she scolded, "now the whole family is screwed up. You have an illegitimate daughter-and I bet the mother is a whore right? I slept with a married man, got pregnant, almost lost our company and now my sister is married to an idiot. It's bad enough that everyone knows about Rukia. We can't let anyone know about your brat or my stupidity understood?" she placed her hands on his shoulders and stared straight into his eyes.

"I have a child" he replied.

She drew out a breath, and waved her index finger in the air like a teacher. "We'll find out for sure if this kid is a Kuchiki. If it is then we move on from there. We don't need some whore extorting us."

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow and Hisana stepped back from him, "I'm certain she wouldn't do that."

"Who is this woman?" she asked.

"Inoue Orihime…Renji's now former girlfriend. They were together for almost a year. She left him when she found out she was expecting my child."

Hisana held in a laugh, "Renji had a girlfriend? One that lasted more than a few hours?"

He nodded and she rolled her violet eyes. "Great, just what we needed. The best thing to do now is for you to marry someone up to our family's standards and adopt the kid. So no one will have to know about this mistake you made."

"I have no interest in getting married," he retorted.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine, just adopt the girl and raise her."

"I also have no interest in raising a child."

An idea started to form in her head and a smile crept onto her face. "Rukia…She's married. She'll do it."

"Or you could" he said curtly although he was secretly joking.

She frowned in response, "I despise children."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes. He thought of Renji's confession and Rukia's expression as she married Ichigo. He deliberated on the problems that would arise if it were known that he had a daughter with the Inoue woman. Just this afternoon he told his sister that he didn't care what others think and now here he was being hypocritical. There were many ways to solve this situation. He choose the one answer that made more sense- although he knew would be the one that would have serious consequences in the future. "If Rukia accepts to raise this girl then I'll allow it. I'm certain she would make an excellent mother," he answered.

Hisana nodded her head in agreement. "I hate to admit it but Ichigo would probably make a good father too. Don't sit around go find out about that brat."

* * *

Renji stared at the tiny chubby pink baby in his arms. He gently rocked her against his body. Deep down inside wishing that the other half of her belonged to him. Not to his stoic boss who probably didn't care he had a daughter out in the world. "She's beautiful," he whispered. The little bundle gave out a tiny yawn and his face grew into a large Cheshire cat smile. '_Babies are fucking adorable_ 'he told himself.

Orihime gave him a lazy smile. "Yea she is."

Renji gave the baby a small kiss on the cheek before returning her to her exhausted mother. Orihime gladly accepted her daughter and stared at the beautiful creature she created. "She looks like you," he told her while taking his seat right by her bed. Orihime beamed while caressing the top of her daughter's dark brown hair.

"Really? I don't think so."

"Yea she really does. Her face is chubby but you can tell she looks like you. Especially the nose," he gently poked the baby's nose. "Has she opened her eyes?"

"Just a little bit before I fed her."

"What color are her eyes?"

She couldn't stop smiling. This little baby looked just like her even with her dark hair, which would most likely lighten up as she grew. "Very light grey."

"The offer still stands Orihime," he said sternly. "I'm willing to marry you if you want to"

Her smile faded after hearing his words. Keeping her eyes on her baby, she asked him a important question. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do" he gently caressed the side of her face with his palm. The tears started to form in the back of her eyes. She kept her focus on the baby. If she looked at Renji right now she would lose it.

"I can't trust you Renji. Not anymore." He gently took his hand back in defeat.

"I-"

She shook her head. "I have a baby now. I can't make any more mistakes now that she's around. Marrying you would be a mistake."

Renji sadly accepted this fact. He pulled out a manila folder out of his briefcase and handed it to her. "Here," he stated. Renji placed the folder on the bed while she gently handed him her baby. Orihime skimmed through the legal papers barely comprehending them. "What is this?"

Now it was Renji's turn to stare at her baby. "I know I'm not responsible for her and I know you would never accept anything from me. This is for the baby. I know you want the best for her and I do too."

"I can't take this-"Orihime started before she was interrupted.

"This isn't for you it's for the baby. Look at least let me do this one thing. I've hurt you so much and I know you can never forgive me but at least let me at least show you how much I care."

He kept his eyes focused on the baby's sleeping face. Orihime studied him hoping to read something she hadn't seen before. "You'll be able to give her the best of everything until she turns thirty," he whispered quietly more to the baby than to Orihime.

"This is too much" she insisted.

He shook his head in response. "No, it's not enough."

The baby gurgled and Renji realized he never knew her name. "Hey what's her name?"

"Sora"

A perfect name for Orihime's child. "After your brother right? That's cute,"

Orihime stretched her arms over her head still exhausted from the thirteen-hour delivery she went through. He legs felt numb and her backside ached from lying down all day.

Renji spoke up again, "I have to tell you something. Well two things really."

"I'm scared to know now," she responded in a small voice.

"I'm leaving for Seiretei. I never was happy at Kuchiki Enterprises. I just worked there because I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I found a job as a photographer for an advertising agency there," he explained, "I'm finally doing what makes me happy. If you married me you could go as well. I really want you to go with me. Both of you," he added quickly.

She shook her head again, "We can't. I can't. You know that Renji."

"I wished you said yes. I guess the second thing I need to tell you is that…well I told Byakuya about his daughter."

"What?" she panicked. Her eyes wide with fear and her fists clenching the white sheets.

He let out a sigh before explaining. "I was at Rukia's wedding" he started in a soft voice, "and he had this look in his eye. He practically raised her himself and I don't know I just did it. Here I am as the best man ready to give a toast and I just told the head of the Kuchiki family that he had another daughter out there. I was an idiot. I was drinking but it was mostly just me being an idiot."

"Why?"She almost screamed. "No, I didn't want him to know. He might take her away from me"

Renji shook his head, "He won't I promise you that Orihime. Byakuya will never touch Sora in a million years."

That still didn't help. She only knew Kuchiki Byakuya as the ruthless businessman who would do anything to destroy his enemy. That man frightened her. "But-but you're leaving Renji."

He sat down on the hospital bed next to her still holding her tiny baby girl in his arms. "Please just trust me," he begged with earnest eyes. "Kuchiki would never take a child away from her mother. Never"

Although Renji promised her, she couldn't stop the fear from taking over. She made a mistake and she was certain she was going to pay for it.

* * *

She felt strong arms gently wrap around her growing waist. "Mmm" she let out. She turned her body around to see her husband's face.

"Hey there sleepy head" he said then gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. He sat back up and magically handed her an apple flavored juice box. She smiled in response and sat back up.

"Juice box, thank you…How long was I asleep?" she asked him.

Ichigo looked at the clock on the side table. "About two hours. I was going to wake you when the pizza got here but I didn't want to wake you. You've been really tired lately." He brushed her raven hair out of her face. Rukia frowned, "It's the baby's fault."

"Don't blame the baby," he said while shaking his head.

"How can I not?" she pointed towards her stomach, "This baby has it easy. I don't"

Ichigo bent down and whispered into her stomach, "Baby you shouldn't bother your mom so much. She gets cranky very easy." He was rewarded with a slap against the back of his orange hair. "Shut up" she snapped. Ichigo immediately realized that Rukia was going through a hormonal craze and quickly changed the subject.

"What do you want a boy or girl?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her juice. "I don't care. As long as he comes out healthy I'm good"

"So you want a boy?" Ichigo just couldn't help but provoke her.

"I never said that" she said with a frown.

"Yes you did. You said 'he'" he pointed out.

"Fine," she finished her juice, "I think it would be amazing if we had a boy," she mumbled in defeat.

Ichigo took her into his arms and lay back down on their comfortable bed. "Well if we do I know that he will be an amazing older brother," he told her while burying his face in her hair. She couldn't help but smile at this. With her hormones going insane she would easily change from furious to excitement in a split second. However, she knew that this was genuine happiness because Ichigo was right. Their son would be an amazing older brother.

"Have you thought of names?" he asked her. "I thought about it." The tone in her voice suggested uncertainty that Ichigo quickly noticed.

"What is it?"

"Well… It's harder when you don't know the sex of your child."

He let out a groan and released her from his grasp. They had this conversation about seven times a day. It was understandable to be impatient but Rukia was just being ridiculous. "Be patient, you still have five more weeks before we can find out."

"Aren't you curious to know?" She said snuggling up to him.

"If I could find out right now I would. I'm also a doctor so I know it's better to find out when you're around twenty weeks."

She laid both her hands on her belly and smiled. The thought that a little mini-her and Ichigo was growing inside her made ecstatic. "Five more weeks. I hope they go by fast," she whispered to herself. He heard her and although she wasn't facing him he was certain she could feel his smile radiating. Ever since he found out they were expecting a child he started to frown less and smile more. Of course, he was still rude and blunt to most people. "A healthy baby. I want that too," he whispered to himself.

He gently moved his wife over to the side and sat back up. He placed his hand on top of hers and felt her stomach growl. He smiled at this and remembered she was eating for two now. "You should get something to eat. You need to gain weight remember?"

She let out a yawn and turned over on her side, "I'm tired- go bring it for me" she commanded.

His scowl came back, "lazy". She gently responded by kicking him off the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Second intermission is here! Just a little sneak peak at their pasts. I don't know when the next two chapters will be out. Hopefully, next week but they will definitely be out this month for sure. Thanks for the reviews/alerts. Please review!

Xoxo Josie


	17. Her Father

Chapter 13 part 1: Her Father

_~Naruki City, 11 years ago~_

_He handed her a small business card with his name and cell phone number on it. Orihime took a minute to read it before looking back into his terrifying light blue eyes. He ran a hand slowly through his light blue mane and gave her a petrifying grin. "If you want to make real money" he said in a low voice, "you should give me a call. Name's Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow." He winked at her and put his hands into his dark grey pockets._

"_Grimmjow…What does this mean?" she asked in a small voice. Of course she already knew what it meant. Grimmjow was a local pimp and very famous in Naruki City. He snickered, "Look you make what- two hundred maybe three hundred a night here taking your clothes off right? Sometimes up to four hundred if there's a big crowd. Well imagine twice that per customer." _

"_By having sex?"_

_His arm slide around her shoulders and he pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear, "Think about it. I know your mother didn't have a problem with it. So neither should you. I only have customers who would pay a lot for a night with you." His eyes slithered down to her barely covered chest causing goose bumps to pop up on her skin._

_A tall redhead man past by her and she barely caught him out of the corner of her eye. It was him. The redhead man who was there three-four times a week. She felt her heart skip everytime she saw him. Although the other girls were scared of his long red head, tattoo forehead and mean face she wasn't. She loved him and she didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he visited the strip club on a regular basis, worked and lived somewhere in Karakura and was extremely rich. He was also uninterested in her because he never asked for her privately and whenever she was on stage he always seemed bored. _

_She quickly turned her head to watch him walk by. Grimmjow noticed this and saw an opportunity for a new employee._

"_Renji," his voice slithered, "How are you this evening?"_

_Renji gave Grimmjow a quick look before walking past them. "Bored. I'm leaving," he said._

_Grimmjow raised his voice, "Well let me help you with that? Unfortunately your favorite girl is working at the moment, but I can always find you a temporary replacement."_

_Orihime held in a sharp breath. Blue eyes met her eyes and instantly read her mind. He chuckled and turned his body towards Renji, "Guess what Renji?" he called out to the redhead, "I just got myself a new employee. She's new to this so maybe you should treat her gently?"_

_Renji stopped and turned towards Orihime and Grimmjow. He didn't look too excited to see her unlike other men. With her assets it was hard to keep them off but this one, he didn't even notice her. She shook the thoughts from her head. This was no time for love. She needed the money-now. _

_Grimmjow's finger trailed over Orihime's cheek. "Look at her. So innocent and naïve. I wouldn't leave this girl with some monster on her first day. She needs to be treated like a princess." His finger continued to roll down her face to the side of her breast. He poked it making her blush a deep red-as red as Renji's hair._

* * *

Orihime pushed the memories out her head when she heard the doorbell rang. Her mind still wandering from her dark days she opened the front door to see her husband's ex standing there.

"Kuchiki-san?" she asked the petite woman. Rukia nodded her head, "I'm here to see you."

Orihime flinched. The worst scenario came rushing to her head. Her mind began playing a clip of the entire Kuchiki clan along with the country's best lawyer demanding that they obtain custody of Sora and she would never see her daughter ever again.

Rukia continued, "I wanted to speak to you about something really important." Her violet eyes soon went behind Orihime.

"Mom? Rukia?" Sora called out. Orihime turned around to see her daughter waiting patiently behind her with a worried look on her face. She put on her best fake smile and bent down to her Sora's height.

"Sora, Kuchiki-san and I are going to talk for a little bit. You should go upstairs and play."

Small grey eyes flashed with anxiety, "Can't I stay here?" Even Sora could feel it now. The tension between these two women because she believe it was over Ichigo. Her mind rushed to earlier when she wanted Rukia to join them for lunch. What she didn't know was that this was bigger than Ichigo. It was about her.

Orihime felt irritated, "No, ju-please go upstairs Sora," she demanded. Immediately she wanted to take her tone back. She pulled Sora into her arms and gave her a tight loving hug.

"Please Sora," she whispered into her ear,"Just do what I tell you to do okay?"

Her daughter pulled away and nodded-this time with a fake smile on her face. She shot Rukia her fake smile and quickly ran upstairs into her bedroom. Orihime turned back to Rukia, "We can go inside Ichigo's office."

Rukia followed Orihime across a nicely decorated living room, down a hallway and finally into an office. The house wasn't as large as the house she bought with Ichigo but it was big and comfortable enough for the family of three.

Orihime held open the door for Rukia. Rukia bit her lip upon entering the office. Her chest tightened a little and suddenly she missed her home and wanted to leave very quickly.

"Wow, it's exactly the same," she said quietly to herself.

"What?" Orihime asked.

Rukia looked around the office one more time. "This is exactly how Ichigo set up his office at home"

Orihime frowned, "You mean your house."

"Yes, my house."

Orihime crossed her arms. She knew she was acting bitchy towards Rukia but she did it out of anxiety. This woman could destroy her life. "Why did you want to see me?" she said exasperated.

"Look," Rukia took a deep breath, "I don't want to be here either but I need to know the truth. I know you're the only person who can give it to me. I just want to know if it's true that Sora is my niece."

Orihime's body stiffened, her eyes searching the room on her left side. "No," she lied. Of course, Rukia knew a lie when she saw it.

"Don't lie to me," Rukia said harshly.

"You came here asking for the truth and I'm giving it to you," she replied in defense.

"I understand if you are suspicious of me. Ichigo is my ex husband and you're worrie-"

"I'm not jealous of you," she interrupted with anger "Ichigo doesn't love you anymore."

She knew that Orihime was only trying to hurt her but it didn't work.

'_I love you'_

He told her that earlier in the day. Minutes after his wife left the clinic. There was no doubt about it, she wasn't going to let this woman hurt her. Besides, this wasn't about Ichigo it was about Sora. This girl was possibly the Kuchiki heir, more importantly her niece. A small part of her through Byakuya and her ex's daughter.

"I wasn't going to say that-"

Again, Orihime cut in, "I already told you what you needed to hear. Please leave my house."

Rukia cleared her throat. "I know about your past and I don't judge you. I actually admire you. You put your daughter first and struggled for years to get ahead."

She turned to leave and before her hand could touch the doorknob Orihime called out to her.

"Wait Kuchiki-san"

"Hmm…Yes?" she turned her head to see the expression on Orihime's face changed.

"Why did you come here?"

"I wasn't here to find a reason to take your daughter away. I know being a Kuchiki makes me intimidating but I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her. I was just really happy to know that this amazing girl, a girl you brought into this world was somehow related to me. However, you told me she isn't my niece so I was mistaken."

Something about that made Orihime changed her mind. Although she didn't like this woman she felt happy that someone cared about her daughter, even if that someone was her husband's former wife. All this time Byakuya hasn't stepped in to take Sora away much less see her. She thought about how she maybe overreacted with Rukia. She had let her anxieties take control of her.

She let out a deep breath, "In my heart I believe that Ichigo is the only father that Sora will ever need," Orihime spilled out. "Your brother, he couldn't give Sora what she needed."

Orihime slowly sat down on Ichigo's desk, her body hunched and her hands clasped tightly together. Rukia slowly made her way close to the woman and placed her hand on her enemy's forearm. "I understand…" she began, "My brother isn't exactly the most loving person in the world. I don't know the arrangement you two agreed upon or why he made the decision to not tell anyone, especially his family."

"I told him that I didn't want him in Sora's life," she replied in a whisper.

"Why? Ideally he wouldn't make the most loving father but Sora would have everything she would nee-"

"I am everything she needs," she said sternly"… I slept with your brother while I was with Renji."

It all made sense now. Why Shinji had said that Orihime was still in a relationship with Renji up until her sixth month of pregnancy.

"You know about my past?" Orihime asked. Rukia nodded slowly.

"All of it?"

"Most likely."

"So you know that mother was a prostitute and after my brother died I followed her footsteps?"

"Yes, you had to with all the debts your mother and brother left you."

Orihime's mind wander to the good times she had with Renji. "I fell in love with Renji very quickly. He rescued me. He just wasn't committed to me. Not until after I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell him about my pregnancy right away mainly because I knew he wasn't Sora's father. He forgave me but…I can't. I did exactly what he did to me and I still hate myself for it."

Rukia didn't know what to say. She honestly couldn't empathize with her because she would never had done such a thing much less consider it.

"What did my brother say?"

"He wasn't told until after Sora was born. Renji told him at yours and-and Ichigo's wedding. He came by one day and asked how much it would cost to keep quiet. He even offered to pay me and send Sora away to be raised by a relative. He said that she would be raised like the princess she is but he could never recognize her as his own because he was the Kuchiki clan's leader and he needed to set an example. I told him not to worry about it because we didn't need him. I was everything Sora needed and even if I didn't have much money, I would work very hard to get us ahead. "

"That sounds like my brother. Do you know which relative my brother was talking about?"

She shook her head, "No he didn't specify. He just said she would be in 'excellent care' and that this couple would love her as their own and not to mention they were Kuchiki's and very rich."

Rukia couldn't help but wonder who exactly her brother was talking about. She tried to think of distant Kuchiki relatives who weren't well known to the public. Her mind still couldn't figure it out. "I don't know what to say," she told Orihime.

"Neither do I really… How did you know about Sora? Did your brother tell you?"

Rukia hesitated in answering at first. "Renji did, I don't know why he did it though. He was always unpredictable."

They remained quiet for a few moments. Finally, Orihime spoke, "I have to know Kuchiki-san, should I be worried about this? About you knowing the truth about my Sora?"

"No, you have nothing to worry about, because although my brother and sister raised me I know he wouldn't make a good father. She is better off with you and Ichigo. He makes an amazing father doesn't he?" she reassured her.

"He does."

"I'm envious. I wanted a family with him. I think that's why our relationship didn't work out so well, because we were so focus on what we didn't have instead of what we did have."

Rukia immediately wished she hadn't said anything. It was one thing to tell Ichigo that, but Orihime? That was too personal and although they share a relative it didn't mean they were going to be friends anytime soon.

"I lied earlier…I'm scared of you Kuchiki-san," Orihime admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm worried that my husband might fall out of love with me and back in love with you. No, I mean I know you two still have small feeling for each other. You were together for so long.I'm just scared that one day he'll get up and leave our family. With you around-no, knowing you're around scares me. Especially now that Ichigo and I are trying to grow our family. "

She wasn't lying completely. Ichigo just didn't know yet. She was just oblivious on how her comment hurt Rukia. She wasn't intentionally trying to hurt like earlier she just wanted to make it clear that they were really happy. "You're trying for children?" Rukia asked.

"Hopefully soon."

She felt her chest tighten again and suddenly felt overwhelmed with bad emotions. Of course it was natural for a couple to try for children but she never thought about Ichigo and Orihime actually having their own biological children. They already had Sora so why did they need anymore? She realized how horrible her thoughts were and immediately needed to leave.

"I need to leave…" She stared straight into Orihime's grey eyes, "You don't need to worry about me. Ichigo and I are done for good. Our relationship didn't work the first time, how could it work the second time? Besides, saying that you're scared of Ichigo leaving you just shows how little trust you have in him. Don't let him find out about what you said, it's really insulting."

She didn't really say it to comfort Orihime, she had done it more for herself because it was the truth. Her and Ichigo would never work again. She would be starting a new life with Shuhei and Ichigo was adding new members to his family. They both moved on and they enjoyed and friendly relationship. That was it. Any romantic emotions were leftovers from the past.

With that, she walked out of the room and out of the house never noticing the little girl hiding in the dark corner.

* * *

"Hisana?"

"What is it Rukia?" her sister answered through the phone. The minute Rukia had driven off Ichigo's road she dialed the only person she wanted to speak too. Oddly that was her older sister. She couldn't talk to Renji because of his illness (and he was probably pissed that she left him at the hospital). She wouldn't know what to say to Byakuya, Shuhei was probably still on his plane and Ichgio- well she couldn't speak to him right now.

"I was hoping we could meet. I need to talk to you." Rukia tried her best to focus on the road but couldn't keep her mind off her recent conversation with Orihime.

"I'm actually heading out to dinner with our brother. You should join us."

"Byakuya?" she absently asked.

"Do we have another brother?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if we did. Did you know that Sora- Ichigo's adopted daughter- is OUR niece?"

Pause.

"How did you find out about that girl? Did Byakuya tell you?" Hisana whispered darkly.

It hit her hard. Not only did her brother and Renji kept this from her but her own sister too! Even after she knew that Rukia was looking into Orihime's past and Sora's paternity. No one she trusted would even confide in her. They all kept this big secret from her and it pained her.

"Wai,t you knew that Sora was our niece? Nii-san's daughter?"

"Rukia, now is not the time to discuss this. I'm going to dinner and when I am done I will meet with you.

"Okay," she accepted reluctantly.

"I'll call you when I get to your house," her sister hanged up and Rukia's phone automatically cut the call.

What Hisana didn't know was that Rukia wasn't going home that night.

* * *

"Sora? Are you still up?" Orihime asked while opening the door. After Rukia had left she went straight to her room to lay down for an hour. Although Rukia had assured her that nothing would ever happen between her and Ichigo it didn't make her feel any better. It actually made her more anxious. Sora looked up from her desk.

"Yea, I'm going to bed soon. Did Ru-Kuchiki-san leave?"

"Yes, she did," Orihime stepped into the room, "I'll come tuck you in when you're ready."

Sora jumped up from her desk and tried to push her mother out of her room. "Actually mom, I think I'm too big to be tucked in. I'm already nine, don't you think that's old enough?" she said pretty quickly.

"Are you sure? You're stil-"

"I'm not a baby!"

Orihime felt her heart break. Her baby didn't need her anymore- and she seemed like she didn't want her around at that moment. Too tired to discuss it and just wanting to lay down she accepted her daughter's new decision. "Okay, don't stay up too late. Good night," she said leaving the room.

Sora closed the door behind her mother and pressed her ear against the door. When she was sure her mother was no longer around she went back to her desk and opened up the bottom drawer. She pulled out the purple folder she hid her papers in. While her mother was laying down she quickly used her father's computer and printed out everything she could find out about her biological father. She took the folder with her to her bed and began reading the first paper on him. On the side was a photo of the man she looked nothing alike.

"So that's him? Kuchiki Byakuya?"

She questioned how this man could even be related to her or Rukia.

* * *

**a/n: here's part one of chapter 13. **

**thanks for reading!**


	18. Her Father Part 2

Chapter 13 part 2: Her father

"Got it," Renji said holding out his new key.

The minute Renji unlocked the door to his apartment Ichigo turned around and headed back to the elevator. "Alright," he said while waving goodbye, "you're home and now I'm leaving."

Renji ran after him. "Oi, Ichigo. Thanks for coming to get me. I don't know what happened to Rukia. It's not like her to just get up and disappear."

Ichigo wasn't paying much attention as he was still thinking about his earlier outburst. Rukia was leaving with Shuhei and there was nothing he could do about it. It's nearly impossible to get Kuchiki Rukia to change her mind about anything. "Yea, whatever…"

"Wait, Ichigo" Renji called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned to see Renji running down after him.

"What is it?" he asked apathetically.

He ran his hand through his red mane and let out a deep breath. "You can't be upset over Rukia if you're married to Orihime." His voice turned dark," It's not fair. Not fair to either one of them."

Renji was right. Constantly thinking about Rukia was hurting his marriage to Orihime. He truly did love Orihime and Sora and he was doing his best as a husband and father… he just couldn't really get Rukia out of his life. Nor did he want her out of his life. He knew her since he was a child…she was his first love. Knowing this, Ichigo couldn't control his temper and lashed out as his friend.

"What do you know about fairness Renji? You're not a very fair person."

Renji step back from the shock. "Shut up, this isn't about me," he retorted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in response, "You obviously care a lot for Rukia. "

Renji clenched his fists. He was still sick from strep throat but he was ready to fight-even against Ichigo. "I'm not worried about Rukia. She's strong enough to handle herself."

It took Ichigo a minute to remember that the person Renji was truly concern about was Orihime-not Rukia. He gently touched his chin, "I keep forgetting you were with Orihime," he quietly added, "That was a mistake."

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo?" he growled in response.

Ichigo eyes shot Renji a glare. "You're never going to grow up. We're in our thirties and you still act like a wild teenager. It's a good thing Orihime didn't marry you when you asked. I can't imagine how miserable Sora and Orihime would have been with you."

Ichigo's words pierced through Renji's heart. Every word Ichigo said was true. Renji was still a wild teenager who didn't plan on growing up soon. Still, he had a heart and that heart carries strong emotions for Orihime. Renji growled, "You're an asshole. It's no wonder Rukia left you. If I'm no good for Orihime you're even worse for Rukia. SHE'S BETTER OFF-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo howled back. He pushed Renji against the wall firmly holding onto his collar.

That didn't stop Renji. "Both Orihime and Rukia are too good for you. Soon Orihime is going to wake up and realize that you're never going to be over Rukia. Rukia is going to leave with Shuhei and you'll be left alone-"

He should have stopped when he had the chance. The anger that Ichigo had pent up inside him exploded and he ended up hitting Renji square in the jaw. After watching the blood spurt out from Renji's mouth he released him and walked into the elevator, not once turning back.

"You say I'm immature?" Renji called out after him, "That's exactly how you would have reacted when we were kids."

* * *

Hisana hastily ran into the expensive restaurant. She spotted Byakuya in his usual table and quickly walked past the hostess without a word. Byakuya , her stoic brother, didn't even bother to look up at her when she arrived. He continue to look over several important papers regarding Kuchiki Enterprises. Hisana stood there for a moment waiting for him to notice her and when he didn't she spoke first. "Have you spoken to Rukia?" she whispered while taking a seat across from him.

His eyes never looked away, "No, I have not."

"She knows"

She expected him to stop reading immediately and look straight up at her. Instead, he took his fountain pen and wrote a note next to a paragraph.

"About that…_girl"_ her voice emphasizing on girl.

Still nothing. Nothing in his face changed at all only his tone.

"Sora," he said quietly, more to himself than to his sister. Finally looking up he saw genuine concern in his sister's eyes. "What do we do Byakuya? Too many people know about this. That woman, Renji, Ichigo and his father and now Rukia. This will get out and there will be a scandal."

"Wasn't it your idea to keep this hidden?"

Hisana let out a sigh. "Byakuya, my idea was to pay off that woman and give the girl to Rukia. Now she knows and…this is just one big mess."

"Why should it matter if Rukia knows now?"

She lowered her eyes. "Because…she's changed Byakuya. I don't know what she'll do next and I don't like it."

"You distrust our sister because of her relationship to Kurosaki. You're afraid of what he would do. Fortunately, that buffoon hasn't done anything. Rukia is a smart woman she won't do anything rash and unnecessary. If anything, I would be more concerned with Abarai. "

His sister nodded her head in agreement. "What do I tell Rukia?" she asked quietly

"Nothing. If she questions you about the matter just feign ignorance. If she is desperate enough for an explanation just have her speak to me. "

Suddenly a waiter arrived at their table. Byakuya order his usual drink and Hisana politely refused and impatiently waited for him to leave.

"What about Ichigo?" she asked hastily, "He can ruin us with this information."

If Kuchiki Byakuya were the kind of man to roll his eyes, he would have done it at that moment. "Ichigo is different. He is not like you, someone who would sink low enough to hurt someone. Besides what I have done and you have done are completely different. Your past would defiantly cause a scandal."

Hisana froze and her eyes grew large. "I don't know why I even tolerate you."

"Leave. I didn't invite you to dinner just to be with you. I wanted to discuss something interesting with you."

* * *

_"You don't need to worry about me. Ichigo and I are done for good. Our relationship didn't work the first time, how could it work the second time?"_

Rukia thought back to what she told Orihime. They didn't just break up, they ended a marriage, they broke their vows to each other. Boyfriends and girlfriends get back together all the time but a marriage was different. Getting back with Ichigo would be nothing but a bad sequel. Besides, he was married with a child he adopted. Her niece. She couldn't get the weirdness out of her head. Of all the single mothers in Seiretei he married Orihime-the mother of her illegitimate niece. She couldn't figure out if it was just a weird coincidence, fate or just Ichigo finding some reason to stay connected to her.

She chuckled at the last thought. That would be the last thing Ichigo would do.

_"That night when you just showed up at my house-the day before your wedding. Why did you do that?"_

_"I just wanted to see you," he admitted._

Remembering those words made her heart flutter. He really just wanted to see her…right now she wanted to see her. At this point she was just aimlessly driving around. She was far from Ichigo's house. Further away from her house and just etching closer to the end of the city. She teased around the thought of just taking the freeway entrance to Karakura. Then her mind wander back to the night at her house. The night before Ichigo's wedding.

_"It didn't work…what did happen?" she asked._

_"We stopped loving each other…actually I think we forgot how love felt"_

Eight years of marriage just over. It felt more like a waste really. They had been together since they were seventeen. Rukia felt the tears drop onto her face, her throat clogging up, and her hands shaking. She tried to focus on the road ahead of her instead of her memories.

_"No, never. We can't be friends just ex husband and wife. Just strangers."_

Eighteen years and she couldn't even be friends with him anymore. Suddenly her Chappy theme song broke the eerie silence and her depressing thoughts. Perfect timing.

"Shit…," she said looking at the name on her cellphone screen. Rukia unhappily answered the call to a deep angry voice. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?"

She tried her best to come up with a decent answer but couldn't find the words.

"Rukia? I'm asking you what the hell was so important that you had to leave me by myself at the hospital? And Ichigo had to pick me up and we got into-"

Rukia heard a beep on her cellphone indicating another call on the line."Hold on Renji-there's another call"

"Wah-"

"Hello darling" said a soothing voice. Rukia felt herself calming down. His voice did that to her. Made her feel safe and wanted.

"Shuhei, hi" she said with a crackling dry voice.

"Hey there. You sound breathless. You're not cheating on me are you?"

She let out a light chuckle, "No, never."

"Well I landed and I'm heading out to my cab right now. It was a long flight and I missed your voice so I called you right away."

"I miss you more. You must be tired right?"

"Exhausted. I thought I would get some damn sleep but instead I ended up rewriting an article and editing. I also had to look through all the crap photos these photographers keep sending me. Seriously, if it wasn't for Renji I might as well just quit the magazine business.

"Hey Shuhei…"she whispered.

"Yea?"

"I want to move with you. I want to be with you." Half lie. She did want to be with Shuhei, but her heart truly wanted Ichigo back.

Even through her phone she could tell he had the biggest grin. He gave out a light laugh. "YES! Rukia I promise you. Right here in front of all these people you will not, absolutely not, regret this decision."

Then her phone went quiet. She checked the screen to see that the call dropped. She cursed under her breath while trying to redial her boyfriend when her car crashed into the car in front of her.

* * *

It took me a couple months to finish this chapter. Sorry I haven't maintained a schedule but I try to write when I'm inspired and sometimes (like tonight) I just have to push myself to write and it becomes painful. I'm guessing because I'm so impatient. I really just wish I can skip to chapter twenty but that's so far ahead.

Once again I'm sorry for not updating often enough.

Josie


	19. It's Rukia's Fault

Chapter 14: It's Rukia's Fault

He decked Renji. Of course, Renji deserved it but still- Ichigo was suppose to be the mature one. He couldn't help but regret his actions. Renji was right because he was being unfair to Orihime. His entire marriage he was thinking about Rukia and her life putting his life with Orihime second. He let out a deep sigh.

He loved Rukia but that relationship ended. Now he had a life with Orihime. He loved her, he loved her daughter and wanted to build a life with them. Except he still had some small hope that he would end up with Rukia. He played with the thought of both them ending up together again. It wasn't impossible but very unlikely. Rukia had Shuhei, the man she would be leaving Seiretei with soon. He had Orihime and Sora, leaving them would cause unnecessary pain. No, he could never be with Rukia. He made a commitment to Orihime and Sora. He couldn't abandon them because he wanted to reunite with his ex.

Rukia.

All he wanted to do now was just pull her petite body into his arms. Lower his head down to her ear and whisper-no beg her not to leave with Shuhei. To stay in Seiretei. With him. Still his heart was split in two. Half for her the other for Orihime.

He let out an angry grunt. His hand running through his bright hair in frustration. Why was he even thinking about her? Why now? He was committed to his family and he shouldn't put them second because of Rukia. His amber eyes wander to the clock on his car dashboard.

9:50

He had been sitting outside his house for almost fifteen minutes. He sighed heavily. He knew Sora would be in bed by now and Orihime would be up waiting for him. She waited for him all the time. The nights when he came home late he would always find her slump over the couch asleep with the cooking channel on mute. She was an amazing wife, attentive mother and overall loving person. The thought that he was secretly hurting her pained him. Then he felt the anger grow inside of him. A small ball of heat that raised his body temperature, he clenched his jaw and balled his fists. He wanted to blame Rukia. If she hadn't asked for a separation then he wouldn't have asked for a divorce. They would be together and wouldn't be in this situation.

Then he laughed although the anger inside him was still raw. He was an idiot. What situation? It was all him- he was the one mistreating his wife. If he was so in love with Rukia he wouldn't have married Orihime.

He hated himself because he didn't know what he wanted. Did he want to stop Rukia and be with her again? Yes, he wanted that. Did he want to stay a family with Orihime and Sora? Yes, he also wanted that. He knew the right thing to do was to stay with his family.

Either way it didn't matter because Rukia made it clear she wanted to be with Shuhei.

Fucking Shuhei. Of all the eligible men in Seiretei she wanted to be with that bastard. He had no choice but accept it.

He finally decided that he needed to stop thinking about Rukia and Orihime for the night and just get some sleep. He unhappily got out of his sports car and heading inside his home. Upon entering he felt an air of tension. The house was quiet, as expected, but he sense something happened to her. He expected to see Orihime on the couch asleep but was surprise he didn't see her. He went upstairs to check up on his daughter. He noticed her light on and gave a light tap on the door.

No response.

He carefully opened the door to see her asleep like a starfish on her bed with the pink covers falling off. Ichigo smiled at the sight and walked quietly over to her bed. He fixed her covers and gave her a light kiss on her head. More than he loved Orihime and Rukia he loved his daughter. Although she was the spawn of Byakuya he knew in his heart that she truly belonged to him. She was his daughter- not Byakuya's. She wasn't a Kuchiki but a Kurosaki. He thought about the moment when Orihime told him about Sora's paternity. How she hesitated with her tears slowly falling down her face. The sorrow in her voice as she told him how she ended up with Byakuya for the night. The anguish she felt for betraying someone she loved although that person had done the same to her. He was shocked when she said Renji's name. Shocked that she fell for the world's greatest playboy and ended up pregnant by the country's most famous man. What shocked him the most was that the most beautiful and loving little girl was the daughter of a man he knew. She was the opposite of him. She was Rukia's niece.

If asked he wouldn't lie that he did adopt Sora partly because of her true heritage. She was a part of someone he loved but he adopted her mostly because he knew that this little girl was really the daughter he would always meant to raise and protect with everything he had. Rukia survived as a Kuchiki but only because her brother and sister didn't really care what she did with her life as long as she didn't dishonor the Kuchiki name. He shudder to think how his loving baby girl Sora would have ended up if the Kuchiki's raised her. She could end up like Hisana-or worse.

He stood up and gave his child one last look before turning off her light. He slowly made his way to the bedroom that he shared with his wife.

"Hey" he said walking in to the dark bedroom. He saw her huddle under the covers with only the nightstand lamp on.

"You missed dinner again," she said quietly. She knew he was going to miss dinner. He promised to be home to cook breakfast not to eat dinner with her.

"Sorry," Ichigo slowly took off his coat and undid the buttons on his shirt, "Rukia called the clinic and asked me to pick up Renji from the hospital."

Rukia.

She wanted to hate that name but right now she couldn't. That woman understood her reasons and promised not to take Sora away. She couldn't hate someone like that. What did peak her interest was that Renji was in the hospital. "What was wrong with him?"She asked innocently.

"He has strep throat so I went and drop him off at his place"

The both remained quiet for a few minutes as Ichigo undressed. Orihime usually handed him his pajamas but felt too weak to move and help her husband. He made no mention of her unusual behavior and found his sleepwear in the drawer. He did get concern though but he thought it was because of the awkwardness Orihime felt about meeting Rukia earlier at the clinic.

"Ichigo…"

"Yea?" he said slipping into his flannel bottoms.

"Nothing," she responded. Ichigo turned his head towards her. She hadn't moved once since he came in and she was huddle in the blankets covering every inch of her body except her face. She had a blank expression on as if she didn't know what was happening around her. He crawled onto the bed next to her placing his hand on top of her forehead.

"Are you okay Orihime?"

"Ichigo…" she was indecisive about what to say. Did she start with Rukia knowing about Sora or his feelings towards Rukia? "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

Ichigo nodded. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss anything but he notice how miserable Orihime looked and it was the least he could. She slowly sat up against her pillows. Her long beautiful hair looked dull and stringy, her face pale and the gloomy look in her eyes. She was slowly becoming a shell of the woman he first met. He moved closer in an effort to comfort her and took her hand into his.

"What is it?" he quietly asked.

"Rukia…she knows about Sora's father. She said that she wouldn't say anything but…I still don't trust her."

Ichigo nodded his head in response. Orihime's worse fear was losing Sora in anyway. The Kuchiki's had the power to do that if they wanted. Although he knew them personally, he still didn't know how they felt about Sora and their reasons for not seeking her out earlier. He understood Orihime's fear. Hisana and Byakuya could easily walk into his home the next day with custody and take Sora right out of Orihime's arms. They were that powerful. However, he knew Rukia would try her best to stop them but she was no match for her siblings. Adopting Sora was the only protection they had right now but that wouldn't stop the Kuchiki's lawyer from forging evidence that the adoption was illegal. "I know Rukia…she won't say a word."

A pain shot through Orihime's heart. That name again. When he said it his voice change. He always said her name with some tenderness to it. Her brain and heart went back to hating her. She was responsible for her current misery. "It's not about Sora I'm worried about. I trust her on that. She understands that I could never be away from my daughter." Her eyes shot up towards Ichigo. Never in his life had he ever seen them so intense. "I'm just worried about your relationship with her."

"What?" he shouldn't have been surprised. With the way things turned out at the clinic earlier he should have expected that question. Her demeanor is what threw him off. Her eyes were so deep that he couldn't even read them, her jaw was slightly clenched and the air around her turned from light and happy to serious. He had never seen her like this.

"I'm insecure," she started, "because you two have loved each other for so long and are still apart of each other's lives. You barely mentioned her when we were dating and even during our engagement." She took her hand out of his and ran both her hands through her hair. The intensity of her pain shot through her and she even raised her voice. "Now that we're married she's everywhere," she spat out. "She talks to you frequently and knows Sora so well and I didn't have a clue about for so long. Why did you keep it from me?" Orihime slammed her fist against the bed. Just thinking about it-no just having this conversation with Ichigo infuriated her. She shouldn't be having this conversation because this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. Rukia was never meant to be around in the first place. Why the hell was his ex wife still in the picture?

He was speechless. He didn't know how to react, what to say or even think. Did he start with an apology for angering his wife? Or did he calmly reassured her that nothing was happening between him and Rukia. "I don't know" was the only thing he could manage to say. He knew why Rukia was around-because he wanted her to be.

She felt her heart beat faster. How could he say 'I don't know' to her? "I love you Ichigo," she choked out "I never loved a man as much as I love you. I have no secrets from you but you hide secrets from me and just thinking about that rips me apart from inside." Her hand moved up to her chest and with teary grey eyes looked straight into her husband's eyes. "I want so many things with you but I don't know if those things can happen if we're not honest with each other. So please, I'm begging you Ichigo, I need you to be honest with me. Do you still want to be with me or are you still in love with her?"

"Orihime-"he protested only to be silence by her piercing gray eyes. "Please, just answer my question" she begged.

He knew he had to tell her. Tell her that he loved her and Rukia.

"I do love her."

She could have sworn her heart broke into a million pieces right that moment. She cursed herself for even asking the damn question. She exploded into tears and before she had a chance to get off the bed Ichigo grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Her tears and snot fell onto his bare chest as he caressed her back. Lowering his face next to her mouth he told her, "But because we shared a great life together." He moved his face to see hers, "Now that's over and you and Sora are my life. I love you Orihime. I swear I do. All those things you told me you wanted I want too."

She remained quiet trying to remember what she wanted. Although she knew he still had feelings for Rukia him admitting it still hurt her. After a few moments of silence she pulled away from him. It felt unnatural for her to be in his arms. He said he loved her but still loved his ex. She never thought he would say that and she didn't even know if she could really believe him when he said he loved her. Then something popped into her head. "Even children?" she asked. At this point, she didn't care if he knew that she was secretly trying to get pregnant because she felt she didn't have anything to lose.

"We have Sora." He tried to hold her again but she gently pushed him away.

"What about more? First, you told me that you would love to have more kids and then you told me you weren't ready and I know because of what happened with Rukia scared you but that won't happen to me. I've done tests-"

He raised an eyebrow, "Tests?" he asked.

Before she knew it, she was lying again, "I wanted to make sure everything was okay with me in case you ever changed your mind. I just wanted to be prepared."

He remained quiet for a few minutes just staring at her. She tried to avoid his eyes but those amber eyes were like gravity and eventually she finally looked into his eyes.

"Orihime, I can't get you pregnant." She took that as a confession of him being infertile. "Ichigo I'm fine and there are doctors who can help you-"

"It's not me being infertile Orihime…"

He got off the bed while letting out a frustrated grunt and paced around the room for a minute. He knew this day would come. The real reason why he couldn't have children naturally. He didn't even tell Rukia this and now he had to tell Orihime. He really didn't want it to happen this way. "Ichigo?" she asked with concern. Ichigo stood before her with a gloomy look on his face.

"After Rukia's miscarriage, she was traumatized," he started. His voice was deep and dark. Orihime felt goosebumps on her skin. She leaned in forward not wanting to miss a single word of his.

"She was helpless and couldn't even get out of bed. So, I made the decision to get a vasectomy so that she would never go through that again. I didn't think that not having children would make us so hostile to each other that we ended up divorcing but it did. I don't want to go through that again."

Her jaw drop. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. He knew immediately where this was going and tried to put his hands on her. She pushed his arms away and flew off the bed.

"Orihime please listen," he pleaded.

She pointed a finger at him, "You lied to me," she said through clench teeth. She was a lot angrier about this than what he said about Rukia. This whole time she didn't understand if it was herself who couldn't get pregnant or Ichigo having fertility problems. Now she finds out that not only did he still love Rukia but also he got a vasectomy and never even told her about it.

"You told me that you wanted to have kids with me and then you changed your mind and now you're telling me because of something you did years ago?" she desperately tried to keep her voice low, afraid that she would wake up Sora but it was becoming difficult. All she wanted to do was scream at him. Her angry tears burned her face and she swore the pieces of her heart were going to plunge into her stomach.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He just knew he fucked up seriously. "I'm sorry" were the only words he could muster up.

"You lied."

They glared into each other eyes before Orihime looked away. She quietly begged, "Please, just go away."

"Orihime," he step towards her but this only made her move further away from him. The last thing she wanted was to be close to him.

She insisted, "Go away."

Ichigo sadly turned away from her, grabbing a pillow off the bed he quietly exit the room. Orihime heard his footsteps walking further away. When she was sure he was nowhere close to their bedroom jumped onto her bed and cried her pain into her pillow.

* * *

**a/n:** Next chapter will be an intermission detailing Ichigo's decision for the vasectomy. I know you guys have wonder if it was because of Ichigo's sperm that Orihime and Rukia couldn't get pregnant and I hope this chapter and the intermission will answer those questions for you. If this chapter didn't at least crack your cold stone heart than I have failed. Thanks guys for putting up with my laziness and sticking by with this story. I know how much it sucks when a story you like isn't getting update for a while. Thanks for all the reviews and support. You don't know the joy I get when I open up my email to find a review or story alert on something I care about. Special thanks to Ashezo for sticking around being my sounding board. If you have any questions go ahead and ask them. I might even spoil the ending for you. Just kidding that won't happen.

Xoxo Josie

P.S. I've also update another story of mine called No Love Lost. Check it out.


	20. Third Intermission

Third Intermission~ Give Up

She could only feel pain in her chest. The kind of pain that makes it hard for you to breathe, as if someone just stuck a butchers knife into your heart, and you don't have any energy to remove the knife. Losing her child was the knife in her chest. She tried to heal. She went to a professional, wrote in her journal and even packed up her nursery but she couldn't move on. The constant thought of her baby made her irritable and cruel to everyone around her. After a few weeks of trying to get through her pain, she gave up. She didn't even bother to check on her store or leave her bed except to use the restroom. She couldn't be strong. The sound of a baby made her cry. The thought of having to live her normal life made her want to throw things. Her moods were up and down and she couldn't control herself.

She wanted to die.

"Kurosaki-sama?" a small woman asked. Rukia looked up from her bed to see the housemaid, Michiru, her brother sent over. She was sent to help around the house while Rukia recovered.

"What is it?" she asked angrily.

"You have a guest," she said quietly afraid of getting yelled at again.

Rukia exploded, "Can't you see that I'm in no mood to see anyone Michiru? What is wrong with you?"

Michiru stepped back sensing the dark aura in the room. "I'm sorry bu-but he insisted"

Suddenly the girl was pulled back from the doorway and into the hall. She watched in awe as a tall, muscular red headed man strolled inside Rukia's room. Rukia sat up on her bed just as Renji walked in. He gave Michiru a wink and closed the door.

"Renji?" she asked. Her heart gave a little flutter. The first positive emotion she felt in weeks.

"You look like shit" Renji looked around the room. The room was clean but Rukia herself looked like a mess. She looked malnourished, her hair needed to be brushed and she had this dead look in her eyes.

"I feel like shit" she deadpan.

Renji crossed the room and sat next to Rukia on the large fluffy bed. "Where's Ichigo? Is he coming back soon?" he asked her.

Rukia shrugged and avoided eye contact. "I don't know and I don't care."

"You can't be serious Rukia."

"I asked him to stay away for awhile and I haven't seen him in a week."

Renji nervously chuckled. This depressed version of Rukia was seriously bringing his high down. "Well I can see you're not doing well emotionally. So how are you doing physically?"

Rukia's mind went blank. She hadn't thought about her physical condition.

"I'll be fine Renji, I know I will."

Renji pulled Rukia into his arms. "What happened?" he quietly asked, "I thought you were doing great in your pregnancy."

He had last spoke to Rukia a month ago, before he left for Europe for an assignment. She sounded so happy and excited that he felt it. He couldn't wait to meet a little her and Ichigo and spoil the kid rotten. After finding out the news from Byakuya, he went straight to her house to check up on her. He felt somewhat guilty of not being around when she went through her miscarriage but he assumed Ichigo would be there for her. They were married after all.

Renji watched Rukia think. He saw as she drifted into her mind, a dreamy expression on her face. "I can't remember what Unohana-sama told me. I was in such a shock that I just couldn't process anything. I just remember her telling me I had an infection and there was no heartbeat. II-I couldn't take it anymore so I just broke down. Ichigo tried to explain it to me again but…it doesn't matter what happened. It happened. It's in the past."

"Rukia…" he was speechless. "Is there anyway, maybe, you can try again? Like prevent another miscarriage from happening?" he asked her.

"Ichigo said that we can try again but…I just don't really see a point…" She stopped talking when she realized she didn't know how to explain her feelings and thoughts on the situations. "I guess," she started out slowly, "I'm afraid of miscarrying again and at the same time I just don't want to try again." She held her chest with her hand. "My heart…I just want to stop feeling hurt…and angry." Renji watched her face turn light pink and then red.

"I was in perfect health Renji," she spat out bitterly, "I never smoked, did drugs and maybe drank some wine here and there but I was in perfect health. So why did my body betray me? Why did it let something like this happen?"

"Rukia I'm sorry." All Renji could do was hold her. "Come on Rukia, be strong," he pleaded.

"Strong for what?" Renji tightened his hug around her. He watched her face first wrinkle and then the tears drip from her eyes. "I thought I was strong and I lost my baby."

* * *

Ichigo tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him. A skinny shadow of a man loomed over his work. Angrily Ichigo looked up to see Uryu over him with a cocky smile on his face. Ichigo wanted to punch him.

"Can't you knock?" he asked his partner.

Uryu pushed his glasses back. "I heard the vasectomy went well," he said.

"Shut up." Typical Ichigo response.

Uryu sat down in the chair across from Ichigo's cluttered desk. "Why aren't you at home resting?" he asked Ichigo. Ichigo waved a sheet of paperwork in the air.

"Because I have work to do here."

"You can do this at home can't you?" Ichigo usually did take work home with him or tried to get done quickly before leaving for the day. There were only a few times that Ichigo stayed behind but usually for patients never for paperwork.

"I'm assuming that you didn't tell Rukia did you?"

Ichigo continued to focus on the work in front of him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Uryu asked him.

They both remained silent with only the sound of the clock ticking. Uryu patiently waited for Ichigo to respond. When he was about to ask the question again Ichigo interrupted with a gruff quiet voice.

"Because Rukia said she didn't want to try anymore. I figure this was the best way."

Uryu nodded, understanding the situation, he got up and started to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry," Uryu said before leaving Ichigo's office and closing the door behind him.

Ichigo didn't return home that night. Or the next night.

* * *

He didn't want to do relationship counseling. It wasn't until Rukia left and went to her childhood home that he finally agreed to go to a few sessions with her. This was the second session and instead of making progress he ended up breaking a glass side table with his fist and stormed out of the office. Rukia stayed behind to apologize to the counselor, write a check for the damages, and promise to never return to his office ever again. Once she was done she ran down the stairs to the parking garage in an attempt to catch up with Ichigo.

Rukia cursed herself for wearing heels. She tried to run after Ichigo in the parking garage but was force to half run half walk because of her heels. She watched his orange hair approach his car, halfway across from where she was. She quickly pulled off her heels and ran towards him. She cursed herself again when her feet touched the cold disgusting ground. She ran as fast as she could. Just as he was opening his car door she ran up and slammed it shut before he could get in.

"What the hell was that Ichigo?" she asked him while trying to catch her breath.

"Well his stupid question upset me!"

Rukia looked up into his eyes trying to catch any glimpse that he was lying. He was always a bad liar.

"Is there another woman?"

"No of course not." He was telling the truth. "Don't be stupid"

She disregarded the last statement. "Then why would you be upset about it?"

Ichigo slammed his fist against the car hood. "Because it's fucking stupid Rukia!" he yelled, "Who else is there besides you? My entire life has been nothing but you! If there was someone else, if I didn't love you so much do you seriously think that I would be here doing this shit?"

She drew in a few quick breaths while trying to remain calm. "You're not doing anything. You're not even trying."

"I am-

She interrupted, "We're not working are we?-" she was asking herself more than him.

"-Rukia-"

"-We're truly broken aren't we?"

"No, Rukia-"

"You just gave up on us di-"

"Shut up."

She saw the anger in his eyes, no, she actually saw fire behind his amber eyes. Never in her life had she seen him so angry. Ichigo wanted to break something, destroy something, anything to let the anger and pain out of him. It burned through his veins and the source of it, his heart, wanted to explode from his chest.

"I didn't give up," he told her bitterly. He tightened his fist as his face got close to her startled face.

"You gave up," he told her, "You were the first one to give up. You gave up on everything and I stood by waiting for you try again."

Rukia was speechless. She wanted to argue with him and tell him that it was his fault not hers. Except she knew somewhere inside of her that he was right. She did give up first but now she was trying. She wanted to fix their marriage. She wanted to be with him.

"I am trying," she said.

"No, you're not. Separating, counseling? The Rukia I knew, the woman I married, wouldn't have let it gotten this far."

"Ichigo I'm trying," she pleaded. She wanted him to believe her to know that she was giving this marriage everything she had.

But he didn't believe her. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He tried to think of what the Rukia, the one from the past, would have done. The one who stood before him was different. He didn't like her.

He didn't love her.

He wanted to tell her that. That she changed, he changed and they needed to go back to their former selves.

He stepped back from her and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't think of anything to say, or do. He was just angry.

"So we're done?" she said.

She didn't know where the question came from. She wasn't really thinking about it, something inside her just took over and asked him.

"Yea, we're done," he said quietly.

She felt it in her heart. It was more painful than losing her baby. She wanted to beg him to reconsider.

She wanted him to take her back.

Instead, she held back her hot tears, "I want the house," she demanded. Her stomach did a back flip. She shouldn't have said that. She should have apologized and beg him. Except her mind told her to not beg and apologize. It told her to stand up straight and not let Ichigo see her cry.

She couldn't let him see her tears.

"Keep it."

His anger was starting to disappear. He felt his body relax until it was numb. His head felt a little hazy. He just didn't have any energy, all he wanted to do was go to his dad's house and sleep in his old bed.

"And I want the records too."

"Rukia have whatever you want," he said with a worn out voice, "Even the damn clothes off my back. Take everything because I'm done with the Kuchiki's, this marriage, and with you."

He shouldn't have the last part. He immediately regretted it. The knife in her chest went deeper.

"Well I'm done with you too!" she screamed.

They stood there glaring at each other. Rukia with her angry hurt eyes and Ichigo's with his tired hurt amber ones.

They both thought of how to apologize. Something, anything really, to amend their relationship, except they were both too stubborn and prideful to give in. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to say 'I'm sorry'.

"Whatever," Ichigo said. He walked back towards his car door. Rukia reluctantly stepped out of the way.

"My sister was right…I should have married someone more my level. You're just an idiot." She told him.

Just like how he shouldn't have said he was done with her, she shouldn't have said that to him.

He wanted to cry just as much as she did.

He got into his car and before closing the door stared straight into her face and said, "Fuck you."

He slammed his door shut. Rukia watched him back out of his parking spot and away from her.

"Go to hell Ichigo!" she yelled. Unfortunately, he didn't hear her.

He was already gone.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Check out No Love Lost, another story of mine I have been working on.

I'll update soon. Please review!

XOXO

Josie


	21. Alone

Chapter 15: Alone

"Fuck," she said.

The air bags didn't deploy, nothing was broken and she was in one piece. Everything was fine except her left shoulder hurt. She ran a hand over her face and tried to think of the next step. The driver in front of her pulled over to the side of the road, in front of a coffee shop Rukia use to frequent back in her University days. She pulled over behind him, careful not to repeat her mistake. She saw steam coming out of the hood of her car and then it stopped. First, she had to check to see if anyone was hurt. Second, inspect the damages. Third, call Shuhei back. She unbuckled her seat belt and heard a light tap on her window. She felt her heart jump into her throat and an overwhelming sense of nausea.

It was Ichigo.

"Are you okay?" he said through the window. Rukia nodded and quickly got out. The first thing she noticed was his hair. Even under the dim street light she could tell his hair wasn't orange. It was black.

"Ichigo?" she asked. She didn't know if she had some eye damage from the accident.

"Um no, I'm Kaien. Are you okay?" he repeated.

She saw that even though he looked like Ichigo he had some drastic difference from her ex husband. The black spiky hair, his eyes were the color of the ocean, and he was a bit taller than Ichigo.

She needed to strain her neck in order to look him in the eye.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?"She asked him.

The man gave her a kind smile and thumbs up. "Yea I'm good. Doesn't look like there's any damage…to my car." He pointed towards the back bumper of his SUV. There wasn't even a scratch on it. She turned towards her car and was shocked to see that her front bumper and hood of her car were caved in. Why didn't the air bags deployed? She could have died!

"Sorry it's my entire fault. I thought I saw a dog or something and suddenly braked." He gave her an apologetic smile. Rukia returned the smile and thought of how stupid she was.

"No, it's my fault," she admitted. "I was on my stupid phone."

"Either way we still need to exchange information. I'm Shiba Kaien and you are?"

"Kuchiki" she felt her stomach flip and not in the good way,"…Rukia"

"Are you okay? You look green?" he asked.

"I think" her eyes started to water and her lunch was going up her throat, "I'm going to be sick."

She quickly ran over to the sidewalk and vomited into the bushes. She felt large hands pat her back.

"There there let it all out Rukia," Kaien told her.

Just when she was starting to feel better another wave of nausea hit her. She could have sworn she threw up an entire week's worth of food right there in that bush. She let out a few more coughs and stood up disgusted with herself. She walked towards the passenger seat of her car and pulled out a water bottle.

"Feel better?" he asked her. She nodded and took a swig of water. She spat it out and took a long drink.

"Not really," she said throwing her empty water bottle back in car. Her mouth felt gross but her stomach felt a lot better. "I'm probably just nervous from the accident."

Kaien eyed his car and then Rukia. "We really don't need to get the police involved so how about we just exchange our insurance information. You're probably going to need a ride, you really don't look well enough to drive and your car is a little messed up."

Rukia looked at her car. Yea, she was going to have to get it repaired. Her shoulder ached a little but she didn't feel like going to the hospital to get checked out. She was done with doctors for the night. She ran a hand through her head, trying to figure her next step.

"It's fine. I'll have someone to come pick me up. I'll deal with the car later. I have great insurance so you won't have to worry about paying anything."

"It's a pretty expensive looking car."

Rukia was rich. From her trust fund and the bookstore so repairing her car or buying a new one wouldn't be a problem.

Who was she going to call? Renji was sick and probably pissed she left him behind, Shuhei wasn't even close by, she was too confused to call Ichigo, her sister and brother were assholes. She realized that she didn't have many people to call if she ever had an emergency. She use to have friends and family (the Kurosaki's) who would call and stop by all the time…now she only had a handful of people she could tolerate.

"Hello, are you listening to me Kuchiki?" Kaien waved his hand in front of her hand.

Rukia apologized, "Sorry I was thinking about something."

"Are you going to call someone? We should probably get you a tow truck too."

"I know who to call and don't worry about the car. I'll just have someone pick it up later."

She searched through her car for her cellphone that was hidden under the passenger seat along with her purse. She searched through her phonebook, mentally crossing out those she knew she could never call under any circumstance. She found a number she never really used and called it, praying that he would answer.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama?" a squeaky voice answered. The only person she knew that could help her in her current situation was Yamada Hanataro, her brother's personal assistant. Hanataro was usually by her brother's side and had every important person's number in his cellphone. If you wanted a meeting with Byakuya you went through Hanataro first.

"Hanataro? It's me Rukia," she didn't know why she said that, he obviously already knew it was her, "Are you with my brother right now?"

"Yes, we're at his favorite restaurant right now."

"Oh so you're busy then?"

"Is there something wrong Kuchiki-sama?"

"I'm a little embarrassed but…I got into an accident and I need someone to pick me up…oh and a tow truck."

"Are you okay Kuchiki-sama?"

"I'm fine, I just need a ride home… and a tow truck."

"Excuse me Kuchiki-sama"

Rukia heard him whisper something to another person, most likely her brother.

"I can head over there right now and pick you up Kuchiki-sama. Where are you?"

Rukia told him. The entire time she was watching Kaien out of the corner of her eye. He looked so much like Ichigo she could have sworn they were brothers. Although she felt comfortable around him she could feel his eyes on her, like he knew her.

"I can be there in thirty minutes Kuchiki-sama."

"Thank you Hanataro." She hung up and turned towards Kaien who was leaning against the back of his SUV. "My ride will be here in about thirty minutes," she told him.

"Hey, while we're waiting for your ride do you want to grab something to drink? I mean like coffee or water in your case." He pointed towards the coffee shop and the idea of coffee to help wake her up sounded like a great idea.

She smiled, remembering the days she used to stop by here with Ichigo in college.

"Best coffee in town" she said to Kaien with a smile.

"Well I'm new in town so I wouldn't really know."

They walked side by side together into the coffee shop. Kaien opened the door for Rukia and she thanked him. A woman with dark hair and glasses saw them enter and greeted them before calling the next customer over the register. The line to the register wasn't long about five people waiting. They both lined up behind a tall man.

"Where are you from?" she asked him

"Karakura"

Rukia nodded, "Ah, my grandfather lives there. So did my sister and brother for a time."

She neglected to mention Renji and of course, Orihime used to live there. She thought about the town she used to visit while growing up. The last time she visited was when her grandfather first got sick. After that, she had a miscarriage and hadn't been there since. Rukia didn't notice how quickly the line moved until the cashier called "NEXT!"

"What do you want it's on me," Kaien said taking out his wallet.

Rukia shook her head and tried to get her wallet out of her purse. "No, its fine I can pay for my ow-"

He frowned at her, "Yea, I know you're a Kuchiki and can pay for your own drink but let me be a gentleman and treat you okay?" he said with a stern voice. She wanted to say something back but didn't have the energy to fight him.

"A regular coffee please," she told him. He smiled in return and turned towards the cashier.

"Two regular coffees please!"

He paid the cashier and they both walked over to the side and waited patiently for their coffees.

"So," Rukia began, "you're from Karakura? How did you end up in Seiretei?"

The barista handed them their coffees. Rukia followed Kaien to a side table that had creamer, sugar and napkins. She watched him pour a large amount of sugar in his coffee.

"I was tired of the small city life and decided to try the big city. I was also offered a teaching position over at Seiretei University."

"That's my alma mater. So you're a professor?"

"Yea," he nodded, "I teach history. Mainly upper division classes but I'm going to teach some lower division classes next semester. It's really a great school. One of the best in the world," he told her cheerfully.

"I agree. I had a lot of fun times there."

They quietly finished stirred their coffees and walked towards a table to sit down. Rukia felt awkward. She didn't really know what else to say and he was just staring at her.

Kaien broke the silence, "I'm really happy I met you Rukia. I always wanted to see what you were like in person."

"Huh?"

"I'm…your sister's ex boyfriend," he proclaimed.

Rukia's jaw dropped. This guy…a nice guy who teaches was her sister's ex boyfriend? Kaien was the complete opposite of her sister.

"Hisana's ex?" she repeated.

"Yea, back in Karakura."

"I'm sorry but-but how did that happen? You're a nice guy and my sister is well…she's Hisana."

Kaien chuckled, "I use to work for a relative and we met at a business meeting. She ignored me but…I can be persistent and she fell for me. I'm not surprised she never told you. She's a very private person and your brother Byakuya wasn't really happy when he found out."

Rukia smiled at the thought of Byakuya lecturing Hisana instead of her for once. "I'm sure my brother disapproves of everyone."

Kaien nodded in agreement. Rukia felt a small ball of happiness inside her. For once, she was actually learning something about her sister. Her entire life her sister kept her at arm's length. Rukia wasn't allowed to know anything about Hisana's life but Hisana had to know everything about Rukia's life.

"Unfortunately, I really fucked up with her. If she didn't tell you about me it's probably because she feels ashamed of being with a low life like me."

Rukia was speechless. His voice sounded depressed and his eyes suddenly went from happy to sad in a nanosecond.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you but I was hoping you could give me her number so I can call her?" he asked.

Rukia immediately shook her head.

"I'm not comfortable giving you my sister's number, especially since I never met you before and she never told me about you. It would be disrespectful to her."

She knew this man was remorseful and he probably still loved her sister but it wasn't her place.

Kaien nodded slowly, "Yea, I get it. If I were her I wouldn't want to talk about me either."

"I believe your ride is here." He pointed towards the glass window where a limousine was pulling up behind her car. Thankfully, Hanataro arrived a lot sooner than expected. Rukia finished her coffee and stood up.

"Can you do me a favor though?" He took out a white card from his wallet and wrote something on it.

"Tell her," he handed her the card, "that I'm free now and I'll wait for her…as long as it takes. My number and insurance information is on the back."

Rukia quickly wrote her number and insurance on a napkin and handed it to Kaien in return. "I will try…Thank you for the coffee."

"Bye Rukia," he waved at her, "It was a great pleasure to finally meet Hisana's precious baby sister."

Rukia left the coffee shop confused. Her sister had a boyfriend like Kaien? What did he mean by 'free now'? And why would he call her 'Hisana's precious baby sister'? Yes, she loved her older sister and would sometimes spend time with her but her relationship with Hisana was different from a loving sister relationship.

"Kuchiki-sama, your brother has asked us to take you to the hospital," Hanataro told her as he opened the door to the back of the limousine for her. She saw a tow truck slowly approach them and she handed Hanataro her car key.

"I'm sick and tired of hospitals and doctors," she told him wearily, "I'll just go tomorrow."

"Shall I take you home?"

Rukia nodded then changed her mind, "No, can you please take me to Renji's place first?"

* * *

Renji opened the door in nothing but boxer shorts and a Bloody Mary in his hand.

"'Bout time ya showed up," he told her. He stepped aside to let Rukia in. She noticed the drink in his hand and went into mother mode

"Are you drinking?" she started, "You're sick an-what happened to your face?"

Renji's left eye was green, red and swollen.

He shrugged and closed the door behind her. "Ichigo happened," he said simply.

"Did you two fight?"

Renji rolled his eyes, "No, we danced around. Of course we fucking fought."

"What happened?" Rukia followed him into the living room and watched Renji lay down on a black leather couch. Photographs and issues of Seiretei littered the glass coffee table. Renji took a sip of his drink. Rukia sat across from him, her arms folded across her chest and a glare aiming at Renji.

"I told him the truth. He was being an ass to Orihime and I told him to fucking choose already. You or Orihime."

Rukia jumped up and slapped Renji across the face. It wasn't a powerful slap but it got the point across.

"OW!" he sat up and spilled his drink on the floor.

"What is wrong with you Renji?" she screamed, "Don't get into my affairs like that! I already told you and him I was leaving Seiretei and you tell him to choose? What is there to choose?"

Renji just stared at her. The answer was obvious and she didn't seem to or want to recognize it.

"Well you love him don't you?" he asked her. Rukia went speechless. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Renji got up and grabbed a towel that was lying around the room and started to clean up his spill. "I love Orihime," he said softly. Rukia sat back down and watched him clean. Renji was a playboy. He slept with women, traveled the world and spent money on things he didn't really care for. Except Renji had real emotions and those emotions were towards Ichigo's wife.

"I bet she's in pain," he said, "She has to watch her husband and his ex try to figure out their feelings for each other. That's not a marriage. If you really didn't have feelings for Ichigo you wouldn't have started talking to him in the first place."

"I wanted to be friends with him," she protested.

Renji stood up and laughed in Rukia's face!

"Funny. That's the first thing I tell a girl right before I fuck her. We're not so different-"

"Do not fucking compare us!" she growled.

"Okay okay. So then what happened?" Rukia knew he was implying if she was having an affair with Ichigo.

"Nothing has happened between us."

Except that kiss, it was only an innocent kiss between two ex-lovers.

"And does Orihime know that?"

"I already explained to her that there was nothing between us. That Ichigo wants to be with he-"

"Bullshit," Renji cut in, "Ichigo doesn't want to be with her. Ichigo wants you and you want him. I'm the one who wants to be with her. Simple as that," he snapped in fingers.

Rukia sighed in response. Why wasn't anything she was saying getting through his thick skull? "It's not that simple Renji."

"Yes it is. So that's why you should help me out. Let's break them up."

This was the second time her jaw dropped in the last hour.

"No," she protested, "you can't just spring shit on me and be okay with it! You want Orihime so you tell me I have a niece and now you want me to help you out?"

Renji nodded, "Yea, that's pretty much it. Now that you know that kid is your niece you have a reason to get close to Ichigo again without looking suspicious."

How dare Renji bring Sora into his little scheme!

"You're an idiot," she growled, "Besides, Sora is little girl not some tool you can use. I would never do that to her. I'm leaving Seiretei soon. You can go with us or you can sit here on your ass and watch your plan fail."

"It won't fail"

"It will."

"I love Orihime," he repeated.

"I know but you need to accept the fact that you fucked up in classic Renji fashion and she's moved on to someone she loves."

Rukia stood up and walked towards the front door. Renji hastily followed her and grabbed her arm, the same arm that she injured earlier.

"Have you moved on?" he asked her. His eyes stared straight into hers.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I did."

"Liar!" he hissed at her.

"I'm going home. I got into a fender bender and I feel disgusting and nausea. This has been the longest fucking day in my life."

"You should go to a doctor-like Ichigo," he said with a chuckle. Rukia gave him a disgusted look.

"Shut up." Rukia opened the front door and just before closing it she told him, "Think about it Renji. Orihime will never want to be with you again. Once I leave with Shuhei you're going to be all alone. I don't want that to happen to you. It's horrible being alone." She thought of how lonely she felt after divorcing Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu barely talk to her, her siblings couldn't even bother with her half the time, all her friends abandoned her in favor of Ichigo and his new wife, and Renji was always inebriated or partying. All she had was Shuhei. Still, it wasn't enough for her.

She closed the door behind her.

* * *

A Week Later

At first, she thought it was her period.

It wasn't until she noticed later that day that she was no longer bleeding. Then it hit her. She was nausea and exhausted all week. She went through this before and it couldn't have been any more obvious.

And there was bleeding.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Thanks for reading and the reviews!

XOXO

Josie


	22. Daughter with Two Fathers

Chapter Sixteen~ Daughter with Two Fathers

"_He wasn't told until after Sora was born"_

Sora waved goodbye to her friends while clutching her stomach. When she was certain she was alone she ran out of the school building and out through the front gate.

'_He even offered to pay me and send Sora away to be raised by a relative. He said that she would be raised like the princess she is but he could never recognize her as his own because he was the Kuchiki clan's leader and he needed to set an example. _

She ran as fast as she could down the street to the neighborhood park. Behind the jungle gym was a large oak tree and bushes where she hid her bicycle. She unlocked her bright pink bicycle and rode it to the bus stop.

'_That sounds like my brother. Do you know which relative my brother was talking about?'_

'_No he didn't specify. He just said she would be in excellent care and that this couple would love her as their own and not to mention they were Kuchiki's and very rich.'_

She saw the bus approach the bus stop and pedal faster towards it.

'_I have to know Kuchiki-san, should I be worried about this? About you knowing the truth about my Sora?'_

The last passenger got off the bus and Sora quickly stopped the doors from closing with her arm. The driver gave her nod and got off to help her put her bike on the rack in front of the bus.

'_No, you have nothing to worry about, although my brother and sister raised me I know he wouldn't make a good father. She is better off with you and Ichigo. He makes an amazing father doesn't he?'_

She paid the bus fair and sat in the front seat. She would have to wait at least half an hour before they arrived at her stop.

Today, Kurosaki Sora was going to meet Kuchiki Byakuya.

In her heart, Ichigo was her father. That still didn't stop her curiosity of knowing her biological father. Despite what she overheard, she started to imagine a life with Byakuya. He would see her for the first time since she was a baby and immediately lavish her with love, attention and gifts. He would go to her recitals, give her a big bouquet of flowers, and tell her how she was the best ballerina in the world.

On the other hand, he could reject her.

She shuddered at the thought of being turned away. Everyone liked her, well except Ishida, but Ishida hated everyone.

She saw her bus stop and told the bus driver. She still had a few miles to go but she was too nervous to think about how exhausting the ride would be.

She knew where the Kuchiki Mansion was. She had seen it once on her way to her grandfather's house. When she first past by it she was captivated by how enormous and beautiful it was. It wasn't until after she met Rukia did she know that it belonged to the famous Kuchiki family.

Her family.

She suddenly remember that in order to get to the mansion she would have to past by her grandfather's house. She didn't know any other way to get there so she took the risk.

Kurosaki Isshin's house was modest compared to the Kuchiki's. His job as prominent pediatric doctor at Seiretei's best hospital allowed him to buy a large family home in a rich neighborhood. Sora drew in a big breath and pedal fast by Isshin's house.

She didn't see her grandfather or her aunts but she wasn't in the clear yet. She would have to get off the street quick in case one of them drove by. She made a sharp right and she saw it, her final obstacle at the end of the street.

The giant gate that enclosed the mansion.

She rode up to the intercom and cleared her voice before pressing the call button.

"May I help you?" an elderly voice cracked through the intercom.

She took in another breath. She needed to be strong and convincing. "Um yes, I'm here to see Kuchiki Byakuya."

"And you are?" the voice asked.

"I am Kurosaki Sora. I'm here on behalf of Seiretei Preparatory's Student Council!"

Seiretei Preparatory was Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya's secondary school.

"Did you have an appointment with Kuchiki-sama?" the voice sounded suspicious.

However, Sora always had a plan.

"Yes, I spoke to his assistant, Yamada Hanataro two weeks ago. It's about the upcoming class reunion!"

"Please wait a moment."

Sora nervously waited. She didn't look like a high school girl. She was too young, short and wearing a primary school uniform. But she had an explanation for that in case she was asked. Suddenly the large black gate opened. She waited a moment for a confirmation from the intercom but it was silent. She went ahead inside the gate with her bicycle. The driveway was long and she studied the landscape around her. Manicured lawn, flowers blooming alongside the driveway. She searched for the tree house Rukia mentioned in their first meeting but didn't see one. It was probably in the back somewhere.

She parked her bike alongside the front steps and headed up to the front door. Before she could ring the doorbell a tall thin man with a thin mustache opened the large door.

"Kuchiki-sama is on a conference call," he said while eyeing her up and down, "and cannot be disturbed at the moment."

He tried blocking the entrance but Sora saw an opening and pushed passed him. "I can wait," she said.

The man gave her an irritated look. "It will be a long wait."

"I said I can wait," she said firmly. Her large gray eyes told him that she would not be leaving anytime soon.

The man turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Sora looked around her taking in the experience. The room led to several different doorways. She felt her heart beat faster, in one of those rooms was her biological father. The man reappeared and motioned for Sora to follow him.

"Kuchiki-sama is willing to see you now," he told her. Sora nodded and followed him to the left down a hallway. Each step felt heavier and she was breathing a lot faster now.

This was it.

The man opened a door and motioned for Sora to go in. She nodded and mumbled her thanks and stepped into the room.

It was beautiful.

Bookshelves lined up every single wall. There were small tables covered in large hard covered books. Shelves lined up with their genres listed at the top. It reminded her of Rukia's bookstore and she understood why Rukia loved books so much.

She had her own private library growing up.

A tall man in black suit, long black hair and a flowing white scarf stepped out from behind a bookcase. His dark sapphire eyes studied Sora.

"I know for a fact that you are not in Seiretei Preparatory."

Sora's jaw dropped.

Her father, Kuchiki Byakuya, just spoke to her.

"Also, my reunion was two years ago. If you are going to lie to my butler you should do much better than that."

Sora didn't know what to say. She thought about how to escape from school, find her way to the mansion and lie to the butler but she didn't think about what she would say to her father.

Byakuya stepped closer to her, his dark eyes staring down at her. "Do you plan on staying mute?" he asked.

Somewhere, deep inside her tiny nine-year-old body, she found the courage to speak.

"I'm Kurosaki Sora," she spoke confidently, "and I just wanted to give you this."

She reached inside her school sweater and pulled out a bright pink envelope. The envelope was decorated with butterfly and Chappy stickers. It said Kuchiki Byakuya on the front of it and the I's were decorated with hearts.

She held out the envelope and Byakuya slowly took it from her.

"It's an invitation to my ballet recital on January 30th," she told him as he opened up the envelope. He saw the decorated invitation with the information for the recital and two tickets.

"Why would I attend a children's recital?" he asked curtly.

Ouch.

She wasn't expecting that. She was hoping for something along the lines of 'OF COURSE I'LL GO TO YOUR RECITAL MY DARLING!'

More along the lines of what her grandfather would say.

"I-I" Sora stammered. She took a deep breath and regained her confidence. "I'm the best ballerina at my dance school right now and when I older I'm going to Paris and study ballet so until then I'm practicing really hard."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "That does not answer my question."

Then it hit her. She introduced herself as Kurosaki Sora. He probably didn't know that she was his long lost daughter who was adopted by his former brother-in-law.

"I know who you are…"she said quietly. "I'm hoping you would know who I was by just looking at me. I'm Inoue Orihime's daughter. I'm your daughter too."

He remained silent. Sora took that as opportunity to continue, "My mom was dating a guy named Renji when she met you. You only met me once but my mom told you to leave. After that, she married Kurosaki Ichigo and he adopted me. He used to be married to your littlest sister Rukia. I know Rukia and she's really nice and she said she was coming to my recital and I thought that since you were my real dad that it would be nice to invite you too."

Sora held her breath, afraid of his response. Would he accept her or turn her away?

"Is that it?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"Is this," he held up the invitation, "the only reason you came here for?"

"My dad is my dad but…I still want to know you…I was hoping you could see how good I am at ballet."

Byakuya placed the invitation on the table. "What do you want from me? Is it my money?"

Sora slowly shook her head. "No, my daddy is a doctor so we have enough…I just wanted to know who you were. I'm not like my mom. I look a lot like her but I'm not like her. I'm really different and I thought maybe it was because of you."

Byakuya walked away from her towards the end of the library. Sora followed him and watched him pull out a heavy leather bound book.

"No," he said as he started flipping through the pages, "Your personality is because of the way your parents raised you. I had nothing to do with it"

Sora nodded her head in agreement. It made sense- sort of. "I'm still your daughter."

Byakuya looked up from his book. Sora tried her best to read his face but couldn't see a single ounce of emotion on it.

"That has yet to be determined," he said quietly.

He practically whispered it but it knocked the wind out of her. "What?" she asked confused.

Byakuya walked around Sora and back towards the front of the room. Sora neglected to follow him and just stood there speechless.

He noticed that she wasn't following him and he turned around. "You overheard a conversation and given your age you probably misheard," he explained. "If I were your father, you would have grown up with the Kuchiki name. You also wouldn't be studying ballet. You would be studying the required classes needed to attend Seiretei University. Friendships, social activities and unsuitable hobbies would not be tolerated."

That entire speech went straight through Sora's cute little head. All she heard was "I'm not your father."

"So you're saying you're not my real dad?" she asked softly.

"I am not."

There was a large distance between them and Sora decided to close it by walking up to Byakuya. Her gray eyes glared at the tall men.

"I think you're lying," she told him angrily.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

Sora scoffed and folded her arms. "Che, you don't seem like the kind of guy who would let a nine year old walk into his big fancy house just because. I know what I heard. My mom said you were trying to send me away but she told you to leave. That means you knew I existed but you were never around and I want to know why!"

"You're upset."

"DUH!" she proclaimed.

She impatiently waited for Byakuya to say something. Instead, he sat down on the nearest chair and stared at her making Sora uncomfortable.

She felt her face burn up, "I just wanted to know you but my daddy was right. You're a jackass!" she screamed.

"I will not tolerate such behavior," he responded calmly infuriating Sora even more.

"THAN ADMIT IT!"

Byakuya stood up and opened the door. "I will not argue with a child. You will leave immediately," he ordered.

"BUT I'M YOUR CHILD!"

"Leave. Now."

Sora's anger slowly left and she felt an overwhelming feeling of pain in her chest. She bit her lip and felt her hot tears brimming in her eyes. "This isn't over Kuchiki Byakuya. One day you're going to look back at this moment and wish you hadn't kicked me out!"

Then the illegitimate daughter of The Great Kuchiki Byakuya ran out of the room.

* * *

She didn't cry. She told herself that she wasn't going to let anyone see her cry. She didn't want to attract attention from strangers or give Byakuya the satisfaction of hurting her. She already felt humiliated, stupid, angry and depressed. She didn't need him knowing it.

She knew the truth and she knew he was lying. Not just because her mother admitted the truth to Rukia but because she felt inside her. She was a Kuchiki.

She finally arrived home and saw her father's car in the driveway. It was strange because recently he wasn't usually home until her bedtime. She quietly put her bike away and walked into the house. Walking up the stairs, she was startled when she heard Ichigo call her from his study.

Sora popped her head through the doorway, "Yea?"

"Come in here." Ichigo pointed towards the seat across from his desk. Sora sat on the chair and watched her father cross his arms.

"So," he started with a frown, "what was so important that you didn't attend all your afternoon classes?"

Shit.

She forgot that her school would call her parents for missing classes. This explained why Ichigo was home so early. He probably received a call at the clinic.

Sora faked being calm and quickly came up with a lie.

"I fell asleep in the library."

She couldn't tell him that she went to see Byakuya. Her parents kept it a secret from her for obvious reasons-reasons she didn't really understand.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "You what?"

Sora replied with a shrug, "I forgot to do my science homework so I went to the library and I fell asleep. When I woke up, classes were over."

"You didn't finish your homework?" he repeated.

"Yea."

"Sora," Ichigo let out a heavy sigh. He was obviously disappointed in her. "I know you're excited for the recital next month but if you start slipping in your grades I'm pulling you out of ballet."

Sora stood up so fast that her chair fell backwards. "NO!" she screamed. He couldn't do that! It felt like he was ripping her heart from her chest.

"Yes!" he was annoyed now, "Now go to your room, finish your homework and then get ready for dinner."

She knew she was over reacting but today was not the day for making threats. First, her biological father turned her away and now her adoptive father was getting ready to pull her out of ballet.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him.

She immediately regretted it but was too ashamed and angry to take it back.

Ichigo was stunned. His eyes went wide, mouth dropped open and he swore his heart stopped. Sora started to sob and she ran out of his study. "Sora!" he called after her.

She ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. She quickly locked the door behind her and pressed her back against the door. She heard both Ichigo and Orihime knock, demanding to know what was going on with her.

But all she could was cry.

* * *

Unohana Retsu closed her chart and gave Rukia a happy smile. "You're going to be fine," she told her.

Rukia wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?"She asked grimly. Retsu nodded and placed her hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I wish you came in earlier when you had your accident but nothing looks wrong with your baby. Ultrasound confirms that he's okay, blood tests are great, and your cervix is closed."

From all of the research Rukia did on her phone she knew that in the case of a miscarriage a closed cervix was a good thing. Unless she had a missed miscarriage like she did last time.

Her baby died inside the womb but the fetus didn't leave her body. Because she was unaware of her condition she continued to believe she was pregnant until she started getting sick. The fetus had cause an infection inside her and she had to have surgery to remove it.

"I was bleeding Unohana-sensei," Rukia calmly reminded her doctor. She felt her heart beating like crazy. She was anticipating any bad news Retsu might deliver.

"I know."

"Well?"

Retsu sat next to Rukia and took her hand. She was Rukia's doctor during her last pregnancy and saw how much her miscarriage hurt her. She understood that Rukia was secretly panicking.

"It wasn't a lot of blood. Just some potting but you still are at a risk for another miscarriage."

"What do I do?"

"Rukia," she gave her a reassuring smile, "you have to prepare yourself if the worst were to happen. However, you can't think negatively and let it take over your life."

Rukia nodded in agreement. She was scared but she couldn't let it control her life right now.

* * *

Rukia stretched out on her bed with her cellphone in her ear. Shuhei had been gone for a week and a half. They spoke on the phone every day and that made Rukia feel a little less lonely. She was determined to be happy with him and put her entire energy in making their relationship work.

"I miss you," she purred into the receiver.

"I miss you more."

"When are you coming home again?" she asked. She hadn't told him about her pregnancy. She wanted to do it in person and see his reaction. She still wasn't sure how he would react. They talked about her miscarriage and the damage it did but never about having children together. She wasn't even sure if he wanted children, she just assumed he did since he would always smile at them in public.

Shuhei sighed, "I know I said I was going to leave this week but it looks like I might have to stay another week at the most. I'm going to miss Christmas. I'm sorry Rukia, I really want to be there bu-

"Its fine I understand," she assured him, "Just come home soon okay?"

"I will, I promise."

After a few more minutes she hung up. She crossed her arms behind her head and tried to relax. Her mouth crawl into a smile and she started run her hand down her flat stomach.

She was pregnant.

"Hopefully your daddy comes home soon," she told the little visitor in her belly.

* * *

A/N: I didn't write what happened between Orihime and Ichigo after their last fight because I wanted to focus on Sora and her feelings towards the whole Byakuya being her father issue. She doesn't know what's going on between her parents (yet). I just wanted to clarify that.

Thank you for all the reviews! I get very happy when I read them. Honestly, I was really worried about the reaction I would get about the whole Hisana/Kaien and Rukia being pregnant plot. It was something I had planned from the very beginning along with Orihime's past and Sora's paternity.

I'm going on a mini vacation so I won't update next week. If you're aching for some Ichi/Ruki and can't wait for the next chapter, I recommend you read the latest chapter of my other story No Love Lost.

XOXO

Josie.


End file.
